We need control
by XxVictoria23Xx
Summary: Bella and Edwards relationship is getting stronger and stronger but Edward is now finding it harder to resist Bella. What will be the outcome of this if things go wrong? BxE B.P.O.V and E.P.O.V and some J.P.O.V
1. Impatience

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters in this they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. Please enjoy and tell me your thoughs it does get better. RxR**

B.P.O.V

It was almost 2 o clock. Where was he? He told me he would come pick me up for 1:55. I know he was only 5 minutes late but I was starting to get worried. What if something happened to him, or moved away again even though we were engaged. I needed to calm down so I decided to get a shower. That would calm me down so I went upstairs and ran the water and then went to lay my clothes on my bed. As the hot water ran over me I felt as if all the worry was going down the drain just like the water. After a few minutes I got out of the shower, grabbed my towel and raped it around me. I always felt better after a shower and with that I went to my room to get dressed again. I decided to wear my denim mini skirt that Edward loved with one of my favourite tops. It was a baby blue boob tube which Edward also liked. After I got my bra, pants and skirt on I went to get my top on. I reached for my top on the bed but it wasn't there. I could have sworn I left it on my bed next to my skirt. I felt like a right idiot looking everywhere around my room trying to find my top in nothing but a bra and a skirt. I looked in my wardrobe, under my pillow and under my bed but it wasn't there. I stood up and looked around my room to try and see it. Then Edward came through the window. I was so happy to see him and he seemed to be happy too. He seemed to be a bit embarrassed at something but I wasn't sure what. Then I realised I was still in my bra.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I said looking at him. "May I ask what you are staring at?" I tried to sound seductive and walked slowly towards him. He didn't seem to know what to do. He started to look away from me trying to focus on a spot in my room. I finally reached him about a foot between us. He looked into my eyes and started to stumble over his words. "I was just...Um…coming…to...Um…ya." Poor Edward. He didn't seem to know to say or do. I looked into his eyes and leaned in closer. I was just about to kiss him but changed my mind and whispered into his ear

"I don't care if you stare you know. You will see them soon enough when we are married that is if we keep our promise and stay under control." I giggled and then kissed him.

He kissed back, our lips tangled together for ages. Edward then stopped kissing me and lifted me up into his arms in the bridle position and put me on my bed.

"I believe this is yours" He said holding up my top. He didn't let go of it as he pushed me against my bed forcing me into my pillow while our lips were passionately entwined together. He started kissing me harder but I had to pull away for two reasons even though I didn't want to. The first reason was because I couldn't breathe and the second was because I remembered he was 5 minutes late for our date to the meadow.

"Edward do you mind if I have my top please?" I asked gasping for air. He handed it to me and kissed me on my forehead. "I have a question for you by the way." I tried to sound serious but as soon as I said that he gave that crooked smile I can't resist.

"What might this question be?" He stared into my eyes still smiling.

"Why are you so late for our date?"


	2. Quick Departure

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**ok people here is chapter 2. i had fun writing this one and please read and review. I have 3 reviews already and i was really happy with them. please enjoy the story and if you want more just ask. i hve fun with these so please have fun reading them.**

E.P.O.V

Oh shit I'm in trouble now. If I told her what I was actually doing she wouldn't go to the meadow with me. I needed an excuse and fast.

"I was out hunting with Jasper." I said calmly as usual even though it was a lie. I went hunting with him yesterday so my date with Bella today would be fine. She was staring at me with those beautiful brown eyes that I loved so much. I smiled at her and red filled her cheeks. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips again and tried to resist going any further then just a normal kiss. Bella was starting to get out of breathe again so I pulled away. "Breath Bella" I told her and as usual she followed that order easily.

I got up off of her bed so that she could get her top on. I didn't go far I went to sit at the end of her bed so that I was still close but not looking at her amazing topless body. I tried to distract myself as I heard Bella getting her top over her head but I couldn't. She had said that I would have them soon but that was to long. I started thinking about when I came through the window and saw here there. I was pretty sure that the bra she was wearing was one that Alice bought her the other day on their shopping spree. I was lost in thought when all of a sudden Bella grabbed me from behind and started kissing my neck. It felt really good but I was not going to go over board again. Bella leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "I love you Edward." Every time she said that I felt as if my heart was beating again. I turned my head around and kissed her "I love you too." Before I could escape Bella's arms they were around my neck and we were kissing again. I turned my whole body around and was leaning over Bella. She was lying underneath me on her back trying to kiss my face off. I didn't stop her though. As much as I wanted to I just couldn't she was just too damn amazing. As we kissed I inhaled her scent that made me go crazy. Bella's legs then wrapped around my waist and he pulled me in closer by shirt. I was trying so hard to not go over board and then I heard Charlie coming. I pulled away from Bella which was so hard to do but I had to. "Edward where are you going?" she looked at me sadness burning in her eyes. "Charlie is coming don't worry I am just going round to your front door I won't be far." I kissed her on her forehead and ran to the window.

B.P.O.V

I hated it when Edward left me but I hated Charlie more at that moment. He wasn't supposed to be home until 9 tonight. I looked at my clock and he was 6 hours early. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was. Charlie was buried in the fridge trying to find something to eat probably. "Hey dad" I said behind him. I must have scared him because he jumped out of his skin and hit his head on the inside of the fridge. He turned around rubbing his head "hey Bella what are you doing home still I thought you were out with...Edward" He didn't like mentioning Edward in our house after what he did to me. He only did it because he loved me but Charlie hated him for what he did. I looked at him and just said "Edward had to change the time he should be here soon." I looked at the clock, 3 minutes past 3. Charlie and I stood in the kitchen in silence for a while until he said "Are you really going to wear that Bell? It's a little bit…revealing isn't it?" I rolled my eyes and was saved by the door bell. _Thank you god_ I thought as I ran to the door. "I will see you later dad I love you. If you get hungry while I'm out there is some Pork Chops in the fridge." I ran to the door, opened it quickly and almost tripped out of the door when a pair of cold, strong arms court me just in time. I looked up and there he was my Adonis of a man, well a vampire, but still he was a god. "I can't leave you alone for 3 minutes without you nearly hurting yourself can I?" he stated in a calm sarcastic voice. I just pulled myself up into his chest and moved my head left to right to say no. he then lifted me up into his arms bridal form again and carried me to his car. "Edward I was wondering if you could do me a favour." he pulled me in tighter "anything" he said in a very seductive tone. "I was wondering if we could take my truck to the meadow." He gave a deep sigh. I knew he found my truck boring and not as much fun as the Volvo but I had a lot of memories with that truck. "Please" I said looking up at him. He gave another sigh but this was his Fine I give up sigh. He carried me to my truck but I wanted to drive. I knew he would be bored out of his head but I had an idea how to make it up to him.


	3. The Meadow

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok so here is Chapter 3 i hope you like this one, i think it is sweet if i do say so myself. Also please review i only have 3 and it would make my day. I am heading off for bed now seeing as it is 2:05 in the morning here in england and i have school in the morning but i stayed up to finish this chapter just for you. If i have time i will post one at school tomorrow so please write some reviews to keep me writing. love you all. Enjoy :)**

E.P.O.V

I hate this truck. I hate this truck. I hate this truck! I though over and over again. Why did Bella enjoy this heap of crap? I then started to think and then realised, we had memories in this truck, well around it as well. Bella started to slow down even more. "Which way do I turn?" I snapped out of my day dream and answered.

"Left, we are almost there." I took Bella's hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you Bella what would I ever do without you?" she started to blush as I said this and she squeezed my hand a bit tighter.

"I love you too Edward. I don't know what I would do without you so I don't know what you would do without me." She giggled a little and then I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Ok stop here." I said into her ear. I got out of the truck quickly before she knew I had moved and went over to her side of the truck. I opened the door for her and before I knew it she had pounced on me, her legs wrapped around my waist again. She was kissing me hard and passionately but somehow soft at the same time. I couldn't help but kiss her back and I got too carried away as I moved towards the truck so Bella was leaning against it but still holding onto me. Damn it this was getting harder day by day.

B.P.O.V

As soon as he had moved I knew he was going to be around at my door so I turned around quickly and as soon as my door swung open I leapt out of the truck and attached myself onto Edward. I wanted to show him that I was sorry I made him sit in my slow truck so I started kissing him. Before I knew it I was pinned up against my truck but I wouldn't let go of Edward.

He kissed me harder. This wasn't his normal, protective kiss for some reason it was less cautious. Maybe we were going too far. As much as I wanted to keep Edward here against me, kissing me with no worries about anything I knew it was wrong. So why was I finding it so hard to pull away from him. I needed air but I couldn't pull away from him and I think he knew this. He moved his lips away from mine and rested his forehead against mine.

"Breathe Bella" he ordered but he seemed as out of breath as I was even though he didn't need air in his lungs. I could feel my face burning like fire and closed my eyes to try and calm myself down. I then felt something cold brush my cheek that cooled my cheeks down but left a burning trail. Edward's hands always did this to me and I loved it.

I wanted to kiss him again like we just did but I knew that one of us, probably me, would lose control completely and we would be breaking our promise even though I wanted him now. _Damn you hormones_ I though and unwrapped my legs from Edward's waist. Edward leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Come on" he said grabbing my hand and getting me onto his back. I was used to this now and really didn't mind it. We darted through the trees and then there was the opening to the meadow but something was different. Edward slowed down and brought me round to the front of him.

He covered my eyes and whispered into my ear before kissing me "keep your eyes shut ok." I nodded as he led me forward. What was he doing?

E.P.O.V

I led her to the opening and kissed the back of her neck and whispered "you can look now." I moved my hands away from her eyes hoping she would like what I had done for her. I heard her jaw drop but I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Bella?" I started to get a bit worried when she didn't say anything I don't think she was breathing.

"Bella breathe sweetie." I saw he chest decrees in size and that worry flew away. I wish I could have read her mind now because I didn't know if she liked what I had done for her. Was it to much?

B.P.O.V

It was beautiful. I had tears in my eyes as I looked around. Edward had transformed our meadow into the most beautiful and romantic place I had ever seen. The meadow was already beautiful but this was as beautiful as Edward was to me. It was spectacular.

There was a blanket underneath one of the trees in the shade with a picnic basket lying next to it. There was also a small portable CD player on the opposite side of the basket which was playing Claire De Lune. Above the blanket up in the trees was millions of heart shaped lights. My heart was melting, I couldn't breathe I was going to pass out.

"Bella Breathe sweetie." I heard from behind me. I breathed out trying to concentrate on breathing back in for a minute. He knew that I loved small and simple things compared to Alice's crazy parties. I span around on my heals and ran up to Edward giving him the biggest hug and a huge kiss.

"This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you." I don't think he was expecting such a reaction because when I pulled my head back to see his face I could see surprise in his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. This is why I was late this morning I should have told you but I was scared that if I told you, you wouldn't come and I-"I shut him up by pressing my lips against his again and I wasn't being careful at all again.

E.P.O.V

I was so glad she liked it and I was very pleased by the way she thanked me for it. She was being so affectionate with her kiss but I didn't care. I knew it was dangerous but I really didn't care. I forced myself to stop though a picked her up in my arms again. I carried her over to the blanket and she was giggling all the way over to it.

I let her down carefully and lay down next to her like we had the first time we came here. She was snuggled up next to me and I had my arm around her rubbing my hand up and down her arm. I knew she found it comforting when I did that and it made her feel safe. I heard her stomach rumble then and I laughed. She turned red again and buried her head into my chest.

"Bella you don't have to be embarrassed you know, I have heard your stomach do that a million times before and besides I packed you something to eat." She moved her head a bit so that one eye was looking at me.

"What did you pack?" half of her words were muffled but I could understand everything she said.

"A chicken salad, some sandwiches, cola, apples and some other things if you didn't wan any of that." Bella giggled at the list of food. "What is so funny?" Bella was still laughing and this made me smile.

"I just love how you're so prepared with a tone of food all for me, I think it's cute." I smiled at her and then touched her nose.

"Not as cute as you now come on you need something to eat." I pulled the food out of the basket and laid it in front of her. She went for the chicken salad and happily tried it.

"This is actually pretty good I'm impressed, for someone who doesn't cook or eat this is very impressive." I laughed at her comment at just watched her eat. She still amazes me.


	4. Fun under a tree

Chapter 4

**hey guys i know i havent updated in a while i have been really busy but here is chapter 4 for you and i hope you like it. please review**

B.P.O.V

He watched me in amazement as I continued to eat a chicken salad Edward had made for me. It was actually very good I wondered if anyone had helped him with it or if he had ordered it from somewhere and said he made it. He continued to watch me and I melted into his amazing eyes.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Edward finally said. I put my fork down and took his hand. He started tracing my hand and I closed my eyes.

"I was thinking about how much I love you…and also about that chicken salad."

I could feel Edward's eyes looking at me with curiosity. I opened my eyes and I was right, he was looking at me with those beautiful curious eyes.

"What were you thinking about the chicken salad? Do you not like it?" His curious eyes started to fill with worry.

"No no no, I do like it it's just…never mind its silly." Edward took my other hand never letting go of my other one.

He looked deep into my eyes and said in a very calm voice "Bella you know I want to hear your thoughts and I don't care how silly or stupid or eager they are I would still love you. You should know that."

I started to feel the heat in my cheeks. Damn it why the hell did I have to blush so much when I was around him?! I took a deep breath to try and calm myself and then told him.

"I was wondering if you had help with the salad or if you ordered it and claimed it as your own. Don't ask me why it's just the way my head works." Edward giggled a little then kissed me on the forehead.

"Bella you should have a little more faith in me you know. I have been around a while and have picked up a few things about how to cook." I felt silly for thinking that and buried my head into his chest. He pulled me in closer wrapping his arms around me. I could feel his cold breath in my hair as he inhaled my scent and as he did this I did the same.

"Do you want to finish your food?" Edward asked. I had completely forgotten that I still had food.

"Ya I do. Tell me if I bore you with my slow eating please cause I can put it to the side." I picked up the container where the rest of my chicken salad was and started eating it.

"You never bore me Bella I find you amazing. Especially when you eat seeing as I'm not used to it." I giggled and shoved another fork full of chicken salad into my mouth. The music was still playing in the background. It was probably a CD Edward had made because it was a bunch of songs we both loved. I had finished my salad now and put the container back in the basket. I couldn't eat anymore I knew Edward wouldn't mind if I didn't eat anymore. I was about to ask Edward what time it was but before I could open my mouth Edward had pulled me closer to him and was kissing me. His tongue was flicking around my mouth and I was really getting turned on by that.

"You had some chicken salad on your mouth I thought I would get it off for you." I was finding it hard to breathe but I was copping. Edward undid some of the buttons on his shirt and I leaned my head on him. We looked just like we did at night when I was in bed. It was just getting dark and you could see the stars.

"You see that star their" He said pointing to a beautiful bright star. "That is my favourite star. Do you want to know why?" I looked up at the star and nodded. "Because that star was the star I looked at the first day I saw you. Every time I see it now I think of you, thing is though there is one thing wrong with it." I looked up at his amazing face.

"What is wrong with it? It's beautiful." Edward had moved me on top of him now.

"That's the thing it is beautiful but not as beautiful as you." He lifted his head forward to reach my lips and kissed me gently. There was something about this position that made me kiss him harder. I slipped my arms around his neck and he slid his around mine. He pulled me closer and we kissed harder. His hands moved down my back and went and cupped my arse. I stopped kissing him for a second and his hands moved back up my back.

"Sorry that was too far." He didn't move then he just looked at me. I leaned in and kissed him and twisted my arms around to where his hands were. I grabbed his wrists and moved his hands back down to my arse.

"Bella what are you doing?" I moved my lips down his neck and back up and whispered into his ear "Trust me." I moved my hands away from his wrists and wrapped them around his neck again. He didn't move his hands away like I thought he would and we continued to kiss.

E.P.O.V

I didn't want to move away from Bella's arse it felt so natural to have my hands there. I moved my hands away from it the first time because I thought Bella didn't want them there by the way she reacted. I was surprised though when she grabbed my wrists and moved them down. While we kissed I really wanted to squeeze her arse but I had to resist. Bella wasn't making it any easier to resist as she started to leave a trail of kisses from my lips, down my neck, to my collarbone and stopped at my chest.

"Bella…your…not…making…this…easy." She started kissing back up the trail she had just made and started tracing my lips with her finger.

"I'm not making what easy?" she continued to trace my lips as she talked. My hands had not moved from her arse so I had to move them which was painful and hard. I moved my hands away and took Bella's hand away from my lips.

"Bella kissing me like that is…wonderful but hard. If you keep doing that I might lose control of my actions and we would be breaking our promise." I released her hand from my grip and sat up with her still in my arms. As soon as we were both up Bella wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry Edward it's just…I love you so much and I can't wait any longer. I know it is hard for you to understand but-"I cut her off by placing my finger over her lips.

"You think this isn't hard for me? Bella this is as hard for me as it is for you but we have to stay true to our promises." I pulled Bella's arms from my waist up to my neck and kissed her. That was a bit of a silly move because Bella and I were now kissing passionately again. Bella pushed me down to the floor not breaking away from our kiss. I moved my hands down her back and placed them where they were before. I could feel Bella smile as we kissed.

She pulled me closer to her lips and I moved my hands upwards again but this time I took another root, I went underneath her tube top. I could feel her shiver a bit when my cold hands caressed her warm, bare skin underneath her top. I moved my hands up her back slowly and then I reached her bra. I had forgotten about her bra but that didn't stop me. I moved past her bra and traced the shape of her shoulder blades. Bella started to smile again and let out a little moan. I had to brake away from the kiss for a minute to talk.

"Bella please don't do that love it drives me crazy." She leaned in closer and kissed my chin then my neck.

She worked up then to my ear and whispered "try and stop me then." She giggled and then started kissing me again.

"Bella…please…control…" I trailed off as soon as she got to my chest and started kissing past my belly button. I couldn't let her go any further even though I wanted her to so I rolled over pinning her down on the floor instead of me.

"I think I prefer this position you know." I stated as I kissed her neck. She started to giggle a little as I moved down her neck inhaling her scent. I started licking her collarbone and she started to sound out of breath.

"Edward…I…um…hmm." I loved it when Bella was breathless it made me feel that much closer to our promise. She let out another moan and she swung her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She was driving me crazy. I wanted her now but I knew that if we did it here in the meadow Alice would know and then tell the rest of the family but we would also break our promise. I wasn't thinking about that so much though as Bella started to bit my lip gently.

"Bella I am going to lose control in a minute." Bella moved her lips away from mine and started nibbling on my earlobe.

"Good lose it then." She bit harder but she was still gentle. I went over the edge then, I couldn't help myself. I scooped her up into my arms and stood up with her still in my arms. We didn't break away from our kiss as we got up. My wild side took over and my eyes grew darker. I still had enough control though to not hurt her and I think I had enough to not go to far. She started wrapping herself around me tighter and I couldn't help but pin her against the tree. She stopped kissing me then and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I started to feel worried then but she seemed to be smiling.

"No you didn't hurt me silly I was just thinking this is the second time you have pinned me against something today." She giggled a bit and then leaned into kiss me. I leaned into her and we were kissing madly. Her left hand moved away from my neck and moved down my chest.

She was drawing little patterns all the way down my chest. She was still moving down my chest and then she got to my belt. We were still kissing but her hand was moving everywhere. And then she moved further down away from my belt.

Her hand was now on my crotch.

**woo cliff hanger! tell me what you want to happen or if you like it or if you hate it or anything. next chapter will be up if i get more reviews or if i get bored but probably if i get more reviews**


	5. Interrupted

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Alright People here is the new chapter. I hope you likked the last one even though it ended in a cliff hanger. I had a bit of a problem getting this one started and my mate Meggycullen helped me out alot with this one. She helped we with Edwards POV and i edited it a bit and added bits in. I would just like to say thank you to meggycullen for being my muse and thank you all of the readers. I nearly had a heart attack at school when i saw the number of views and 6 more reviews. It made my day and also made me choke on my plum. Please review. I love you all**

E.P.O.V

_I leaned into her and we were kissing madly. Her left hand moved away from my neck and moved down my chest. She was drawing little patterns all the way down my chest. She was still moving down my chest and then she got to my belt. We were still kissing but her hand was moving everywhere. And then she moved further down away from my belt. Her hand was now on my crotch._

I wanted to break away from her but I couldn't. I knew I would be able to easily move her legs from my waist but there was something deep inside me telling me not to. Her hand was still on my crotch and then she started to move. I wondered what the hell she was doing and then I let out a moan. I couldn't help it and then I realised she grinding into me. It felt so wrong but so right at the same time. I moved in closer and met her ear. I was purring and then there was a low growl in my chest. What was happening to me?

I growled softly into her ear "Bella we really shouldn't be doing this. We need to stop." With that Bella then stopped. She unwrapped her legs from my waist and placed them gently on the floor but I was still supporting her weight because knowing Bella she would have melted right there onto the floor.

She then moved her hands gently back up my chest and placed her arm back around my neck and held it with the other one. We started to kiss again with me still pinning Bella to the tree. As we kissed she moved her hands away from my neck and tangled them into my hair.

She was driving me crazy again and before I knew it I was getting carried away again. I lifted her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. She didn't seem to mind it when she was wrapped around me and neither did I because it felt as if we were closer to each others bodies.

I could feel the monster inside me taking over again but not the vampire monster inside me the love driven monster that gets too carried away. I moved my hand down her body and stopped at her thigh. I moved my hand closer to the inside of her thigh and then it was there. I couldn't control myself and before I knew it my hand was rubbing the inside of her thigh. Bella was going mad and then let out a small moan.

She leaned in closer to my ear and whispered in a breathless voice "please Edward." I lost it then and my hands moved its way up higher and started to rub her exactly where she wanted me to. She let out another moan but this one was needing and thoughtful. She was driving me insane and I had no control over what I was doing. I was just about to give her something to moan at when my phone rang in my pocket.

"Damn it!" I growled as I put Bella down. He wouldn't let go of me but I didn't care. I looked at who it was. Alice. Surprise surprise. I groaned in disappointment and opened my phone.

"What do you want Alice!?" I hissed at her. Bella was kissing my neck as I was on the phone which was quite distracting.

"Well Edward I just thought I would let you know that I know what is going on and just wanted to let you know that A) Charlie is about to send out a search party with Jake in the lead if Bella doesn't call him to tell him she is fine and also B) I thought you and Bella wanted to wait for after the wedding to do THAT! But I guess I was wrong."

I rolled my eyes at Alice's remark and she giggled. "Thank you Alice for that useful piece of information. I will let Bella borrow my phone and then get her home."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and then I heard "No Edward wait-"I shut my phone to finish the call and kissed Bella on the lips.

"What was that all about?" I handed my phone to Bella.

"Alice said your dad is going to send a search party out with Jacob leading if you don't call him now." Bella rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine I will call him." Bella flipped the phone open and shut her eyes.

"Edward I can't call Charlie, your phone has just died." Bella shut the phone and placed it in my pocket. Shit! I thought to myself.

"Come on Bella we better get you home before Charlie and Jacob turn up." I pulled her onto my back and headed for the forest.

B.P.O.V

Stupid Charlie why did he have to ruin everything? As Edward ran through the forest my head started to spin. We got to the truck within seconds and Edward pulled me around to face him. I felt so dizzy and fell to the floor.

"Bella are you ok? What's wrong?" Edward was so concerned and I couldn't help but laugh. "Bella this is no time to laugh tell me what is wrong." He looked as if he was about to have a panic attack.

"Edward I'm fine I just feel a bit dizzy that's all." He scooped me up into his arms and placed me in the truck.

"I thought you had gotten over the whole speed thing." He kissed my forehead and went round to the driver's side of the truck. We were used to this routine now for every time I was dizzy….or sick…. or injured. It was true that I was over the whole vampire speed thing but I had too much on my mind to not feel dizzy. I was looking out of my window when I felt a cold familiar hand placed on mine. I couldn't help but smile and I turned to face Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward." He looked puzzled.

"Bella why are you apologising? You haven't done anything wrong." I took a deep sigh and squeezed his hand.

"I'm apologising because I ruined our date." He giggled a little and then my favourite smile of his came on his beautiful face.

"Bella you didn't ruin anything its not your fault Charlie and that…dog are paranoid." He squeezed my hand back and I smiled. My head was now going back to normal and I could hear something in the truck. It sounded like a cat and a lion mixed together. It was soft yet hard too. And then I realised it was coming from Edward.

"Edward are you…purring?" He looked embarrassed and I knew if he had blood it would be filling up to his cheeks.

"Yes I am purring its something us vampires do when we are very happy, or with someone we love. Apparently there are many more reasons but I have only experienced those two so far." I felt the blood rush to my face as I thought about the last reason he just gave me.

I felt the truck come to a stop then. I looked out of my widow and saw that Charlie's crusher was still there in the drive. He was just coming out of the door and then saw my truck.

I got out of the truck and smiled at Charlie. "Bella why didn't you call?! You have me worried sick! I was just about to go meet Jacob so we could go find you. Why didn't you call." I rolled my eyes and heard Edward give a little laugh as he got out of the truck.

"Nice to see you too dad. I'm sorry I didn't call I left my phone in my room and Edward's ran out of battery. You shouldn't worry about me so much, I'm a big girl."

Charlie let out a big sigh and then I knew he was going to go on about something which would probably involve Edward. "Bella…I know you are a big girl now but…I don't like you being out this late with boys. Edward is a good guy but…he just doesn't seem…" He started to trail off then. I could hear Edward in the truck growl but not loud enough so Charlie would hear.

"Behave" I whispered to Edward so quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear. I knew exactly where Charlie was going with this.

"Dad just because Edward isn't exactly the type of person you want me to date doesn't mean you can start talking about him like he is a piece of nothing. He is my boyfriend and I love him. So what if he isn't Jacob Black! Big whoop dad. I love Edward more then life and if you can't accept that then tough luck. I know you prefer Jacob to Edward but I don't so don't start calling him up every 5 minutes to ask him to help you look for me if I am with Edward because that is just sad. Edward would never let anything bad happen to me and I trust him with my life." Charlie seemed stunned by what I had just said and Edward did too.

"Bella…I….I'm…I'm sorry but…I just don't trust Edward as much as you do. He broke your heart once what says he won't do it again?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Edward would never do that to me again. He did it to protect me dad because he LOVES ME! And I love him. Why can't you just accept my happiness?" I could see that I was breaking his heart and I felt awful.

"Bella…I'm sorry. I just can't do it." I was starting to lose my temper.

"So if I was with Jacob would you accept my happiness then? Or would you be as bad assed about that relationship to? Or would you be happy for me and let me get married to him and have tones of stinking kids with Jacob Black! Well I have had it dad! I am sick and tired of this! You are ruining my life! Accept the fact that I do not love Jacob dad and move on!" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

I didn't know if these were tears of angry, hate or sadness. All I knew as that I had had enough of Charlie always looking down on Edward. I started to cry. Edward got out of the truck and held me in his arms, my face pressed against his chest.

Charlie came up from behind me "Bells I'm sorry I didn't realise I was hurting you so much but I can't help the way I am." That was it. I couldn't stand anymore.

"Dad I do not wish to speak to you anymore tonight. I am going to sleep in the truck cause I can not stand to be in the same house as you. If you want to talk to me you can apologise first." I know I was acting like an immature child but I didn't care. He had made me so made that I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. I walked to the front door and up the stairs to my room with Edward only a few steps behind me.

I shut my door and packed a few things into a small suitcase and headed down the stairs.

"Bella you are breaking his heart you know." Edward's voice seemed to be full of pain.

"I know but he has broken mine by not accepting my happiness with you." I could feel the tears coming again and I had to try and hold them back. "Edward can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug which I really needed.

"Of course I can. What ever you want I will obey. Even if it is to spend the night with you in a truck." The way Edward said that made me giggle but also made me think.

"Edward do you think I could sleep at your house tonight?" Edward's face light up.

"Bella you are welcome to our house anytime you like. Your part of the family now remember." It was settled then. I was going to sleep at the Cullen's household and would be away from Charlie.

"I need to tell Charlie that I will be at yours now hang on." I wasn't willing to talk to him but I had to otherwise he would send Jacob looking for me. I moved into the living room and without making eye contact said

"Charlie, I will not be staying in the truck tonight I will be sleeping at Edward's. Good night." With that I left the living room and walked out of the front door. As I walked out I saw a familiar silver car next to my truck. Edward's Volvo. Good something that would get me away from Charlie fast enough.

I got into the Volvo and we drove off. "Bella I need to warn you. Alice has something in store for you when you get home."

Oh great what would it be this time? Shopping? Party? Shopping? Dress up Bella? Shopping? "Great" I said rolling me eyes. Edward laughed and held my hand.

**the next chapter will be on tomorrow probably at some time. Please review and tell me what you think. So far i have had one bad comment well it wasnt all that bad it was just "dont make this disgusting!" which i havent really they are just being teenagers. anyway please send me more reviews/comments it will make me write faster. thank you for reading :D**


	6. Pamper Time

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry i havent updated recently i have been busy with things such as school ad getting ready to go on holiday. I am sorry to people who read this but i will not update now for a week because i am going on holiday tomorrow to cyprus and i am not tsking my laptop because i have to revise for exams on holiday. how unfair is that! anyway here is chapter 6 and please tell me what you think. BTW i have nothing wrong with being pampered just to let people know but this is Bella. Anyway enjoy. Please review my story and i might add chpter 6 on quicker.**

E.P.O.V

I had never seen Bella so angry at Charlie before. I thought at one point she was going to pounce on him and hit him a million times. But that was behind her now as I drove us back to my house. Bella was asleep in her seat so she must have been pretty tired. Who knew yelling at your dad would make you lose so much energy.

"Fuck off Charlie!" Bella must have been having a nightmare by the sound of it. She was moving and yelling in her sleep. I had never seen Bella like this in her sleep it was almost scary then Bella stretched out her left arm and punched the air. However instead of hitting nothing she hit the dashboard of the Volvo.

"OW!" Bella was now awake and clutching her hand.

"Shit that bloody hurt!" I could hear the pain in Bella's voice and saw the tears in her eyes. I pulled the Volvo over to the side of the road and grabbed her hand.

"Here let me have a look…well it's defiantly not broken like last time but I think you might be getting a bit of bruising." I heard Bella sigh and I kissed her hand very gently as not to hurt her hand even more.

"So…you going to tell me about your little dream you just had?" I could see the blood rush to her cheeks into a beautiful blush.

"What did I say exactly?"

I laughed and then answered "_Fuck off Charlie_!" Bella put her head in her hands and I knew she was embarrassed. I started to drive the car again.

"Why does he have to make my life that much harder?" Bella was now sobbing trying to control the tears. I reached out my hand and held hers in mine while I drove.

"Bella he only does it because he loves you and doesn't want anything to happen to you. You're his only child so he is that much more protective." There was a tear rolling down her cheek and with her hand still in mine I wiped it away.

"Why can't he just be happy for me I mean if it was Jacob he would be fine but no! If it is you he becomes a complete jack-ass!" I didn't like seeing Bella like this. It wasn't her nature to be this angry and over me as well. We were just about to get to the turning to the house when all of a sudden I could hear Alice's thought.

"_Edward hurry up we need to get on with this!" _I let a small growl escape my lips.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella must have though that she had done something wrong by the sudden worry in her voice.

"Alice is telling me to hurry up and get you to the house already. She is so impatient sometimes." Bella let out a small giggle and kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you know what she has planned by any chance?" I nodded at her and she flung herself back into her seat with a small sigh.

"Please tell me its not shopping I'm really not in the mood." We arrived at the house and I cut the power of the car. I leaned over to Bella and placed a kiss on her sweet lips.

"Bella when are you ever in the mood for shopping?" She laughed seeing my point and kissed my neck before getting out of the car.

"_Finally! You took your time didn't you?_" The annoying pixie voice commented in my head. Then out popped the owner of the voice. Alice.

"Hey Alice please tell me there is no shopping to do tonight." Bella seemed to be pleading for the answer she wanted and when Alice said there was no shopping Bella gave out the most joyful sigh I had ever heard.

"Edward I have to take Bella now. Go!" Alice was giving me a look as if to say "Let go" because I had my hands around Bella's hips. I tried to read her mind but it was to heavily guarded. What they going to do tonight?

B.P.O.V

Why me? Why was Alice doing this? This was worse then shopping by far.

"Bella will you keep still you are going to ruin the mask!" A cold cucumber slice then slid down my cheek and stopped at the corner of my mouth. I couldn't believe Alice was having a pamper session with me. Alice picked the slice of cucumber from the side of my mouth and placed it back on my eye.

"Bella what colour do you prefer light blue or dark blue?" Her voice sounded so excited and musical.

"Umm…light blue but Alice why do you want to know?" Before I got an answer I felt Alice grab my left hand.

"Duh 'cause I am painting your nails now stay still and shut up otherwise you mask will crack." She started to paint my nails and then I heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" it was Rosalie.

"Hey Rose come on in." Alice said still painting my nails. I heard Rose sit down next to Alice.

"Can I help with anything Alice?" I couldn't believe my ears. Rosalie had just asked if she could help Alice do something for me!

"You can get to work on her toenails if you want. Or you can start taking off the mask." I felt a cold hand on my foot. Great she was going to work on my toenails so I had to wait even longer to get this stupid mask off. Alice was now on my other hand.

"Bella don't move your other hand the nail varnish still has to dry." I took a deep breath for a sigh but was hit by the smell of nail varnish, Alice and Rosalie. It felt like hours to me sitting in the chair in the middle of Alice's room but I knew that the sooner this was over the sooner I could be with Edward again. About 3 minutes later Alice and Rose were finished painting my nails and I heard them let out a giggle.

"What is so funny?" I asked them.

"We are just admiring our work so far. 2 things down one more to go, for tonight anyway.

"What did Alice mean by "for tonight anyway"? There was another knock at the door and I heard Alice and Rose both run to the door and slam them against it.

"Edward go away you can see Bella yet" Alice's voice was so musical.

"Edward there is no point in trying to read our minds we are not going to show you what she looks like. You can see for yourself soon enough." Rosalie's voice was almost as musical as Alice's but there was something different about it that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Come on you two please hurry up this is torture." Poor Edward sounded like he was in as much pain as I was from not seeing him.

"NO! Go away Edward" Alice and Rosalie said simultaneously. Alice and Rose made their way back over to me and started to take off my facial mask.

"Bella your skin looks so much better already" Alice chirped.

"Thanks Alice." I said sarcastically and Rose laughed. It didn't take long for the mask to come off and I went over to the mirror to look at my skin. Alice was right my skin did look better. It looked smoother and cleaner. I ran up to Alice and Rose and gave them both a hug.

"Thanks both of you my skin looks great." I looked at my nails then and I loved the colour they had painted on me.

"I love the colour too. Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere I have to be." Alice put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around again to face Rose and herself.

"Not for fast missy. We are only done for now. We still have work to do tomorrow." That made me feel good about myself. "Thanks Alice that is just what I wanted to hear." Rose giggled at my comment and gave me a hug. I was shocked. Rose had never given me a hug out of her own free will.

"Right you head off now I think Edward is waiting for you." Rose released me from her hug and I walked out of the room. Edward was waiting for me outside Alice's room and gave me a smile.

"You look nice." Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss on my cheek and then picked me up bridal style and took me to his room.

**you will have to read chapter 7 to find out what happens. it will be on sooner if i can get some more reviews. thank you for reading love from Victoria (Not the evil vampire) hehe ;)**


	7. A Kiss to faint over

Chapter 7

**Ok i have just got back from my holiday and i have missed so freaking much! i have just read the 1st chapter of breaking Dawn! i know how amazing and i have been watching the Twilight tuesday's video and tones more. Also how unfair is this because i live in england i cannot watch the sneak peek of Twilight on MTV Movie Awards 2008!! I am going to go insane. Anyway before i get on with the story i would just like to say thank you all so much for the comments and the views you made my day...well night lol. Also i need to ask this but if anyone is kind enough to send me a link for the sneak peek of twilight on the MTV awards then i would love you so much! Anyway here is the next chapter this took me ages to write what with revision and sunbathing. anyway enjoy!**

E.P.O.V

Bella came out of Alice's room and looked beautiful as usual. "You look nice." I said while leaning down and giving her a kiss on her cheek. I picked her up and carried her to my room bridle style. I shut the door and Bella leaned against it with one leg up against it.

"Edward come here babe" she said moving her finger from me to her. I moved over to her at human speed and kissed her slowly. I kissed her at the corner of her mouth just to tease her a bit. I could tell that she wanted me to kiss her on the lips so I avoided them at all costs. I kissed her cheek then her neck, her shoulder, her collar bone and the top bit of her breasts. "Edward…please." She was craving for my lips so I worked my way back up and kissed her passionately. Bella broke away then and I was a little suspicious.

"Bella what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Bella looked me in the eyes and kissed me on the lips.

"You haven't done anything wrong Edward its just…I want to step up our relationship a little." She looked away then and I could tell she wished she could take back what she said.

"Bella look at me." I pulled her face up to look at mine. "I am glad you have told me this but when you say step it up how much do you want to step it up to?" Bella rested her head on my shoulder and looked up at me.

"I was wondering if…if we could step up our kisses…but if you don't want to then I understand completely cause-"I stopped her then by placing a finger on her lips.

"Bella you talk too much sometimes it's almost like being with Alice." Alice's voice then came screaming in my head "_I heard that!_" Bella laughed at my comment.

"So how do you want to step up the kissing exactly?" Bella got a huge grin on her face and leaned in to kiss me. She started licking my bottom lip and then started sucking it. It felt amazing I never knew that a kiss could be so amazing. It was my turn now to kiss Bella the way she had kissed me. She let a small moan escape her lips and it made me want to kiss harder. She tasted amazing and her taste was much stronger then the smell of her blood. I was so glad that Bella had asked to step up our relationship it was a great idea.

"Bella do you trust me?" I asked in between kisses.

"Edward I trust you with my life…why would you ask a question like that?" she was trying hard to get her breathe back.

"I want to try something new do you mind?" Bella kissed me again full of passion to tell me she didn't mind. "Bella do exactly as I say or this could go wrong. Okay love?" she was finding it hard to find words so she just nodded. "Good. Now relax your mouth completely and don't move."

B.P.O.V

I relaxed my mouth and my heart was going 100mph. Edward leaned in and gave me a kiss a lot like the one I gave him but this time his tongue went slightly inside my mouth. He stopped to check that it was ok with me and I let out a little moan to say yes seeing as he told me not to move. His tongue travelled deeper into my mouth and it was the most amazing thing in the world. He was exploring every possible area of my mouth and I loved it. For someone who had never done this before he seemed like an expert. He pulled away from the kiss and his eyes were dark but not in a bad way it was more a love-driven-mad way.

"Thank you Bella for staying still it wasn't as hard to control myself that way." I couldn't speak I was still blown away by the feeling of his tongue, the feeling of something of his inside me. "Bella are you ok?" His eyes were now their normal colour again but they were full of worry. I still couldn't talk so I just nodded. I was feeling very dizzy and I couldn't feel my legs anymore. Before I knew it the floor was coming closer to my face. I felt Edward's cold arms grab me just in time and pull me into his strong arms but then everything went black. I then heard my angel call me.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me? Bella!"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger dont worry though i love you all so much the other chapter is already done. Review please.**


	8. The Nightmare

Chapter 8

**Here you go chapter 8! Enjoy and please review!**

E.P.O.V

That was the most amazing kiss Bella and I had ever had. I thought it would be very hard to control the monster inside me but it was actually ok just as long as she stood still. I also knew that if we kept on kissing like that then I would be able to be completely calm and she could kiss back. All these thoughts were running through my head when all of a sudden I saw Bella falling forwards and I grabbed her just in time before she hit the floor. I pulled her into my arms and then she went limp.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me? Bella!" Oh no what had I done. I started to panic if some of the venom from my teeth had gone into her.

"Carlisle! Alice! Help!" Before I knew it they were both in my room.

"Edward what happened?" Carlisle said while rushing to Bella's side.

"We decided to step up our relationship and we tried a new form of kissing and she passed out. Carlisle I'm scared that some of my venom might have gone into her." Carlisle checked her pulse and by the sound of it inside his head it was normal.

"Edward, help me get her onto the bed. Alice, go down and get my bag please." I helped lift Bella up off the floor even though I could carry her myself. We moved her onto the bed and Alice came rushing up the stairs with Carlisle's bag.

"_Edward don't worry there is no venom inside her I checked. She doesn't become one of us until she is ready._" Alice's words made me feel better but only slightly as I heard Bella then give out a sigh of pain. I turned to her and held her hand.

"Edward there is no need to worry she is fine. Alice, can you see when she will wake up?" Alice stared into space and turned to Carlisle and me.

"She will wake up in 5 minutes." Alice then gave me a smile.

"Thank you Alice, thank you Carlisle." Carlisle stood up and walked over to Alice.

"You're welcome Edward. Come on Alice we should leave now." They both walked towards the door and I watched my angel lay on the bed silently watching her chest move up and down. She was still for a minute and then started to move restlessly.

"Bella? Bella wake up, it's ok it's just a dream." I leaned in closer to her never letting go of her hand. There was something troubling her but I didn't know what. It is times like this when I wish I could read her mind.

B.P.O.V

I was in the meadow with Edward. He was there in all his glory, his gorgeous hair blowing slightly in the breeze, his chest visible just a bit and that crooked smile aimed right at me. He was on the other side of the meadow but within a few seconds was right in front of me.

"Bella you smell amazing today." He said as he kissed up my neck. There was something wrong with him, something sinister that I wasn't sure if I liked or not. He looked into my eyes and there was no sea of topaz but a pit of onyx.

"Edward when was the last time you went hunting?" I asked with a slight sense of panic in my voice.

"I am about to hunt right now actually." He placed his cold lips at a point of my neck and I was expecting the pain to come when all of a sudden a shape formed in the trees.

"Don't touch her bloodsucker!" It was Jacob. What was he doing here? Edward looked up and turned to face Jacob.

"What do you want _dog_?! Can't you see I am about to have something to eat here?" I blinked and the next thing I knew Jacob was in his wolf form and was running towards Edward but Edward was running towards Jacob. There was a loud crash noise and Edward and Jacob were at each others necks trying to rip each other to pieces.

Then Jacob grabbed hold of Edward and had him flying over the edge of a cliff. I ran to where Edward had just been forced off of and looked down. Edward was holding onto a small rock that was pointing out and then he fell. "EDWARD! NO!"

"_Bella? Bella wake up, it's ok it's just a dream"_ I heard my angel's voice and then jolted forwards. My arms were around Edward's neck and I could feel tears rolling down my cheek.

"Shh, Bella its ok it was just a bad dream. I'm here shh." Edward was hugging me mimicking my hug for him, rocking me backwards and forwards calming me down.

"Edward-I-thought-I lost-you!" I sobbed into his chest. His grip got tighter around me.

"Its ok Bella I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I was still sobbing into him as I tried to get my breath.

"But-Jacob-Pushed you-off a-cliff and-you fell." Edward was kissing my forehead still hugging me and rocking me.

"Bella it was just a dream. Do you want to tell me what it was about?" I was still for a minute as he asked me but I said yes.

"Well we were in the meadow and you were on the far side and I was at the other and you came over to me and you said that I smelt amazing but your voice was evil and cold and you looked me in the eye and yours were onyx and I asked when you had hunt last and you said you were about to and then you moved your lips down to my neck then Jacob came out of no where and said "Don't touch her Bloodsucker" and then you turned to him and you said "what do you want dog?! Can't you see I am trying to have something to eat here? And then you and Jacob were fighting each other and then…and then…and then he forced you off a cliff and…and you were…gone" I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and they ran down my cheek. Edward dried my tears away and kissed my forehead.

"Bella please don't cry love. It was just a bad dream and there is no way I would ever leave you even if Jacob did through me off a cliff. I would find a way to get back to you if that really did happen." He made me laugh by saying that and I kissed his cheek but there was something bothering him.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"It's just that…when I kissed you I was scared that some of the venom might have gone into you and…I felt like it was my entire fault that you fainted." I saw the guilt in his eyes and held his head in my hands and kissed him on the lips.

"Edward me fainting was not your fault, it was just the shock of having the most amazing kiss with the most amazing person." I buried my head into his chest and then Alice came running threw the door.

"Bella you're up! Are you ok? Do you need me to go get Carlisle?" I moved out of Edward's chest but didn't let go of him.

"Nice to see you to Alice. I'm fine you don't have to get Carlisle." Alice rushed over to the bed and tried to give me a hug which was quite hard for her seeing as I was hugging Edward.

"Alice do you mind if Bella and I have a minute to ourselves?"

In 2 seconds Alice had left the room and the door was shut. "Why did you want Alice to leave? She didn't do anything wrong did she?" Edward looked at me and the worry was gone from his eyes which was good.

"Bella is it a crime for me to have some time with you by myself? Besides I have a question for you." I felt the heat travel up to my face.

"No I guess its not a crime. Okay so what is it that you want to ask me?"

**Sorry for the Cliff Hanger again. Review and it might get on quicker ;) **


	9. Awakening

Chapter 9

**OK guys here is the next chapter. OME did you see the clip on MTV movie awards I couldnt breathe! I hope you enjoy the capter me and my friend MeggyCullen Have been talking about some ideas for the story and I told her mine and she loved it! but you will have to wait for it! hehe enjoy**

E.P.O.V

"Bella I wanted to know if…you still want us to kiss like that because if you don't then that is fine with me." I felt Bella's warm eyes looking at me and then I felt her arm around my neck. She was trying to push me down so I let her and then she started kissing me the way I had been kissing her before she fainted.

She wanted access to the inside of my mouth but I wouldn't let her. Something was telling me not to. "Bella wait a second." She looked up at me and I could see that she felt hurt.

"Bella I don't want you doing that until I feel ready is that ok?" She nodded and I could tell that she felt even more hurt then before. I pulled her towards me and kissed her neck and then flipped her over so that she was now on her back and I was over her. "Now Bella don't feel hurt love, I'm only doing it because I love you."

I was kissing her neck again making my way up and then I got to her lips. "Bella if I kiss you like I did before will you promise me you won't faint?"

Bella didn't answer but instead pulled me closer to her and whispered into my ear "Just shut up and kiss me." I obeyed her order and started kissing her exactly as I did before.

I started sucking her lip and I could hear her heart beat going 100mph. "Bella you're so eager for me to kiss you." I started to tease her a bit by kissing her very slowly around the mouth but never near it.

"Edward…please just kiss me already." I could hear her plead in her voice and answered "Your wish is my command." I went straight back to where I was and then stopped asking her for entrance and she let me.

We kissed like this for what felt like hours and then Bella surprised me a bit by moving her tongue inside my mouth. I was not expecting her to do that but I liked it. Our tongues were both battling each other and it felt amazing. I lost control again like I did in the meadow and started moving my hand up and down her side feeling her curves. She shivered a little but it was one of her shivers that meant she liked it.

I then decided to go underneath her shirt and moved my hand up to her breast. I moved my lips from her mouth down her neck and to her chest leaving a trail of kisses.

_"Edward stop now! Unless you want Bella to be one of us now I suggest you stop it!" _Damn Alice. I pulled away from Bella and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry Bella but we have to stop." She took a deep breathe.

"I understand." I could hear the tears trying to break free and roll down her cheek.

"Bella it's not that I don't want to its just that I have to. I'm really sorry honestly I am." I moved over to Bella and hugged her. I breathed in her scent as she breathed in mine.

"It's ok Edward really it is. I know we got out of hand again and I'm sorry." She yawned and I knew that she was really tired.

"Bella it's not your fault you shouldn't be sorry, come on you need to sleep now." I lifted her up and pulled back the covers to the bed and laid her in it. I pulled the blankets over her and lay next to her. I started to hum her lullaby and before I knew it she was asleep.

B.P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and Edward's strong arms were around me. "Morning Sleepy Head, how are you feeling?" I moved my lips up to Edward and kissed his cheek softly.

"Still a little tired but it will pass." I let out a yawn and stretched my arms. "How was your night?" I asked Edward as I twisted my body over to get out of bed.

"It was a little difficult I must say but I enjoyed it." What did he mean by difficult?

"How was it difficult?" I asked as I looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess as usual but my skin looked great from last night's beauty session with Alice and Rose.

"Well someone was talking in their sleep last night, well I say talking but it was more like moaning. It was quite hard to resist you last night." I took his words in and I tried to remember what I had dreamt about last night and then I remembered.

I had a bit of a vivid dream involving me and Edward and the back seat of his Volvo. "Oh god, I'm sorry Edward it's just that-"

Before I could finish my sentence his cold lips were crushing mine. "No need to be sorry love it was quite enjoyable. Now get dressed, Alice has more pampering planned for you. She brought your bag and a change of clothes, there in the bathroom."

He kissed my forehead and I went off to get changed. As usual Alice was great, she had packed all my toiletries and had packed my favourite blue jeans and my favourite brown T-Shirt which said "Staring contest GO!" right on the cleavage area. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair and decided to pull it up into a bun with loose bits of hair left out at the front. There was then a knock at the door.

"Bella hurry up me and Rose can't wait much longer you know!" It was Alice.

"Alice please, no more pampering I can't take anymore." I said through the door.

"Bella come on its not fair just let me do this one thing please." She sounded a little upset now and I felt guilty.

"Fine" I said as I opened the door. Alice's face now had a huge smile upon it as she grabbed my wrist and pulled towards her room.

"Okay now where were we yesterday…oh yes I remember we were about to do something with your hair." I was a little shocked by this.

"Alice what is wrong with my hair?" I was a little conscious now but Alice just smiled.

"Nothing is wrong with it we are just going to make it look better that's all." I was still not fully convinced by this and I could tell Alice knew this. "Rose can you bring up the curling irons!?" She yelled down the stairs.

Within just a few short seconds she was in the room with the irons in her hands.

"These the ones you want?" She asked Alice. I saw from the corner of my eye that Alice nodded and started to get to work on my hair.

"Rose can you go get the other irons as well so you can do the other side it will be quicker that way." Rosalie nodded and was gone again.

"Alice what exactly is the purpose to this pampering?" I asked quickly.

"Bella we just want to do something nice is that such a crime? Besides we were planning on going out tonight and we were going to bring you along."

_Oh great_ I thought. If it wasn't a party, shopping or dress Bella then it was going out to god knows where.

"Where exactly were you planning on taking me?" Rose then came in the room with a pair of pink curling irons.

"We were going to take you to this really nice little club. There is lots of music and dancing and-"I stopped listening to Rose after the word dancing.

"Have you two lost it? You know I can't dance." I was getting frustrated now.

"Oh come on Bella please! Just this once can we do something without you moaning?" Alice's eyes were begging. Here came the guilt again.

"Okay okay! I'll go just stop with the eyes!" Alice once again had a huge grin on her face.

"But it's a bit early to be working on me already isn't it?" Alice and Rose looked at each other and laughed.

"We are testing it out first Bella see what looks good. Just relax and it will be over in no time."

They once again got back to work. This was going to be a long morning.

**Ok I am going to get to work posting the next chapter if I can get some more reviews here people. I am getting alot of alerts and being added to favorites but there are not as many reviews. Please I need them to cheer me up I have exams all this week and they are depressing. Anyway I love you all and thank you for reading. Any criticism is welcome or spelling errors because then i can learn from mistakes. RxR Love Victoria**


	10. Boy fight

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10 for you. i have gone through all of my chapters and edited the format of them for you because i have been getting comments about them but anyway here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

E.P.O.V

It had been 4 hours since I last saw Bella. What could Alice and Rosalie possibly be doing to her.? They were keeping there thoughts locked away so I couldn't see what they were doing or planning. I was going insane so I decided to go downstairs and see what Emmett and Jasper were doing. As usual they were playing a game.

"Gosh Edward your mood is awful! Lighten up why don't you." Jasper said without looking away from the game.

"What's up with him?" Emmett said mockingly.

"He is annoyed that he can't see what's happening to Bella in Alice's room." Jasper didn't look away from the game.

"Gees Eddie you're more obsessed with Bella then I am with Rose." Emmett laughed.

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmett." I hated it when he called me that. Jasper was now getting angry as well and started to kill Emmett on his game.

"Edward will you calm down your making Jasper kill me here!" Emmett cried as he tried to kick Jasper on the game.

"Oh I'm sorry Emmett! It's your fault though!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"You were the one who called me Eddie!"

"Will you two shut up you are making me really angry with your moods!" Jasper yelled turning from the game.

"No he is making me lose!"

"You were losing anyway Emmett! Jasper was winning"

"But I almost had him!"

We were all yelling at each other then.

"WILL YOU THREE KEEP IT DOWN, DOWN THERE! WE ARE TRYING TO DO SOMETHING UP HERE!" Alice yelled down the stairs from her room.

"You started it" Emmett said under his breath so Alice didn't hear. She did though.

"EMMETT SHUT UP OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE ALONE IN BED FOR QUITE A WHILE!" Rosalie yelled downstairs.

"SORRY ROSE I'LL BE GOOD NOW I PROMISE!" Emmett yelled back up to her. Jasper and I couldn't help but laugh. It was so funny how Emmett gave in so easily when Rose threatened him by saying no sex. It didn't bother me though, the less I saw into Emmett's and Rosalie's head when they were having some fun the better.

"Well now that we are all calm again shall we start the game again or go onto something else like guitar Hero?" Jasper said very calmly.

"Let's continue this one I want to at least win 3 more levels." Emmett said as he picked up the controls.

I decided to go back up stairs and went to my room to listen to some music. I shut the door behind me; put in the first CD I could grab and sat down on my sofa. I shut my eyes and listened to music fill the room. The song that was playing was one of Bella's favourites, Your Guardian Angel by The red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

I was calming down more now as the music filled the room. I was getting a little anxious now as I looked at the clock. It had now been 5 hours since I had seen Bella. I decided to go to Alice's room and see if I could save her from the evil clutches of my sisters.

_Knock, Knock_ I banged on Alice's door. Alice then slipped out of the door and shut it quickly behind her so I couldn't see Bella.

"Hey Edward can I help you with something?"

"Hey Alice um…can I see Bella?"

"I'm sorry you can't see her just yet."

"Well when can I see her then?"

"Well if you really want to see her then you can come back in 20 minutes in something to go clubbing in, _if _you really want to."

"Alice, are you sure taking Bella out clubbing is a good idea? You know she doesn't like to dance."

"Edward she has already agreed to it besides Rose and I have already sorted everything out. We will all be there."

"Okay I will go but I think we should take two cars just encase Bella wants to go home if she doesn't have fun."

"That's not a bad idea. Okay well hurry up and get changed and be at the bottom of the stairs in 20 minutes please."

Alice went back into her room and I went to mine to get changed. This might go very well or terribly wrong.

B.P.O.V

I had been sitting in Alice's room for 5 hours and they were finally finished. I don't know how I managed to stay still for so long even when Edward knocked at the door. We had been talking about all sorts of things from our lovers to school and then there were a lot of things about me.

"Okay Bella are you ready to see what we want you to wear?" Alice said to me.

"Um…yes?" Rosalie and Alice led me over to the wardrobe and pulled out a very sexy little number. It was a navy blue dress which went up to the knee's and had little slits at the sides on the waist to show the bare skin.

"Alice that dress, it's…it's…very reviling. Are you sure I should wear that?"

"Bella trust me. Edward will love it, I already had a look."

"Alice I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything just get the dress on and look in the mirror I think you will like what you see."

"Someone else will as well" I heard Rosalie giggle to Alice.

I took the dress and went through to Alice's bathroom to get changed. There was a necklace lying on the side with a note saying "Wear me Bella" Alice's work again of course. I slipped on the dress and put the necklace on. I went out of the bathroom and stood in front of a hyper looking Alice and Rosalie.

"Rosalie you have such good taste, it's almost as good as mine." Alice giggled.

"Thank you Alice, now come on lets show her already." Rosalie and Alice both led me to the mirror. I was speechless. My dress showed off all of my curves and gave me more cleavage. My hair looked amazing. I had amazing curls all the way down to my shoulders with curls down the front and the rest was pinned back with small clips. My nails matched the dress and my makeup really brought out my face. My eye shadow and mascara really brought out my brown eyes and the lip-gloss I was wearing made my lips look fuller.

"You two are amazing I don't know how you do it" I said trying to hold back tears so I didn't ruin my makeup.

"You look amazing Bella. Our work here is almost done. Rose have you got the shoes?"

"Ya they are over there." I followed Rosalie's pointed finger and saw the most amazing, but dangerous, looking high heel shoes I had ever seen.

"You have to be kidding me, I can't wear those! I will kill myself"

"Bella don't worry these shoes are really easy to walk in, I don't see you tripping in them or anything."

"Fine I will put them on."

I started to slip the shoes on very carefully already wishing they were flats.

"Our work is now done, for you at least. We will see you in a minute Bella we need to get ready. Why don't you go down and see Edward" Rose suggested.

"Okay. Thank you so much again; you truly are just like sisters to me." I hugged them and then carefully headed out of the door.

I headed down the stairs very carefully to make sure I didn't break my neck in these shoes. Edward was by the door waiting for me and looked amazing as usual.

"Bella you look…amazing" He looked at me completely blown away.

"You don't look to bad yourself." He came over to the stairs and picked me up and held me there in his arms.

"Edward dear…I would like to come down now."

"Sorry Bella, I am afraid I cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"Because if I put you down then I will kiss you and ruin your makeup"

Alice then appeared at the top of the stairs.

"If you two are finished I think we will be heading off now."

Edward put me down then and kissed my cheek instead of my lips so he didn't ruin my makeup like he said although I sort of wanted to.

"Right Jasper and I will take my car, Emmett and Rose will take the Jeep and you and Bella will take the Volvo just in case anyone needs to leave."

We headed out of the door then and got into the car.

"So Edward what have you been doing for the 5 hours that I was not with you?" I asked curiously.

"Not that much actually. I got into a bit of a fight with Jasper and Emmett and listened to some music in my room."

"Alice and Rose were getting really ticked off by your yelling. They looked as if they were about to blow." I said with a giggle in my voice.

"Well I think I might get into a fight with Alice tonight actually."

"Why?"

"Because she wants us **all** to be there tonight but I might have to take you home with me."

_Eep! _

**Ok I dont know when chapter 11 will be on but it will hopefully be tomorrow because my exams are finished then. Also please get me to atleast 30 reviews for my story because the next chapter will be on quicker then. My reviews make me write faster. Also you will all want the next few chapters on quickly because...well... lets just say i have a little surprise in store for you all. Love you all xxx Victoria xxx**


	11. Here comes Trouble

Chapter 11

**First of all you guys are amazing readers and reviews so thank you! So here is the new chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. I finished my exams today and when I was waiting to go to lunch I was planning the next 2 chapters with my friend Meggycullen. So here you go. By the way I have decided to add Jacob's point of view in this chapter so enjoy.**

E.P.O.V

Bella looked amazing in her dress that Alice had picked out.I would have to thank her for that later. We reached the club and Bella looked a little nervous.

"Bella don't be nervous you know I will never let you fall." I said as I held her hand.

"I know it's just that…I feel like I'm being watched it's making me feel uncomfortable."

I kissed her hand before I got out of the car and went round to open her door. She took my hand and we both walked to the entrance where the bouncer was.

"Edward don't we need to line up?" She pulled back on my hand as to get my attention.

"Alice already made reservations we can go right in."

"Are you on the list?" The bouncer asked.

"Yes, Cullen my sister made reservations."

The bouncer looked at his list and moved away form the door to let us pass. "Enjoy yourself kids."

We headed over to the table were the rest of the family were and were greeted by a giant smile by Alice.

"What?"

"You two, your so cute." Alice said giggling. "Come on Jasper lets go dance." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and started pulling him towards the dance floor. "_Help me Edward please I will do whatever you want." _I heard Jasper think.

I laughed then and whispered to him, "Sorry Jasper no can do I am busy tonight." I squeezed Bella's hand and kissed her gently. I sat down in the booth where Alice and Jasper had been sitting and pulled Bella onto my lap.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Can we…dance?"

"If you want to but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I do besides I know you won't let me embarrass myself."

I pulled Bella up and led her to the dance floor where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. There was a strong beat playing and Bella and I started to dance. She seemed more confident about dancing now but I still held onto her just in case she fell or stumbled.

"Do you want a drink Bella, you look kind of thirst?" Emmett asked trying to be heard over the music.

"Yes please." Bella called back never letting go of me.

Emmett walked over to the bar and was back over by Bella in just a few minutes. He handed her a bottle and she chugged it down but then realised what it was.

"Emmett you got me a beer! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you would like it…and you would get drunk and fall down a lot but still, I thought you would like it."

Bella blushed then and buried her face in my chest.

"Emmett that is not funny, apologise."

"Fine, I am sorry Bella that I got you a beer so you could enjoy yourself and possibly get drunk so you could have more fun when you got home."

"EMMETT!" Rosalie called. "Stop being a pain in the neck and get your sexy butt over here!"

Emmett's mind was going wild then with images I would NEVER want to see again.

"Emmett, stop being gross and go!"

With that Emmett was gone and Bella and I were alone again. I turned back to Bella and she kissed me passionately like we had yesterday.

J.P.O.V

I could not believe this! I knew it was a good idea to follow Bella to this club. It was hard to get through the entrance, past the bouncer but I got through with a little persuasion. I watched them from a safe distance so none of them knew I was there, just to make sure Bella was safe.

When the huge Bloodsucker gave her that Beer I nearly lost it then but when Bella kissed Edward that's when I lost it. I ran out of the club and got back into my car. I knew what I was about to do would make Bella angry at me but I needed to do it. I drove to Bella's and knocked on the door.

"Jacob. What a surprise to see you here. I'm sorry if you came over to see Bella she is over at the Cullen's tonight."

"Hi Charlie actually I came over to talk to you."

"Oh well come on in."

We moved into the living room and we sat down. Charlie was watching a basketball game which I had interrupted but this was important.

"So Jake what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well…it's Bella."

"What's happened?!"

"Well Sam has been celebrating his birthday tonight so we decided to go out to a club and well Bella and the Cullen's were there. I know you do not like Bella doing these things and I thought you had a right to know. But also I saw Bella have four beers."

Okay I was exaggerating this but the bloodsucker needed to pay.

"What!?"

"I'm really sorry Charlie but you had a right to know as a farther and a man of the force."

Charlie got up and headed to the phone, this was going in the right direction. He dialled Bella's number and waited.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

B.P.O.V

"Charlie what's wrong?" I yelled over the music.

"Don't act as if you don't know! You get yourself back home right now!"

"Dad I don't know what you are on about"

"Isabella! Get home now!"

"But dad-"

"NOW!"

The line went dead then and I put my phone back in its holder.

"Edward I'm really sorry but I need to get home."

"I know I heard. You start heading outside I will just go tell the others. I will be 10 seconds."

I made my way to the door and, like he said, within 10 seconds he was by my side. We got to the Volvo and Edward buckled me in. He went to his side of the car and drove off. There was a brief silence for about 2 minutes and then Edward turned the corner to my house and let out a small growl.

"Edward what is it?"

"You dog friend is in the house."

"Oh great what is he doing here?" the car stopped and Edward kissed my hand.

"Sorry Bella but I can't come in."

"Okay. When he is gone though will you come in?"

"Of course I will." He kissed my cheek and I got out of the car.

As I stormed up the path to the house I was thinking about why Charlie had called me. I opened the door and I couldn't see either of them.

"Hello? Charlie?"

I had a funny idea they would be in the living room so I went to look and sure enough there they were.

"Isabella Marie Swan we need to talk, now!"

"What about?"

"Don't you dare act as if you do not know! Jacob here has been a responsible teenager and has informed me about your clubbing and drinking you have been doing for the last god knows how long!"

How did Jacob know that I had been out clubbing?

"Dad I have only been out for an hour with Edward and his family and it was just dancing really."

"Then why was I told by Jacob that you have had four beers this evening?!"

"WHAT!? I have only had ONE and it was by accident!"

"How the hell can it be by an accident!?"

"Emmett gave me the wrong drink that is how dad!"

"Oh likely story!"

"IT'S TRUE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL IN THIS HOUSE YOUNG LADY!"

I was getting really annoyed now.

"Jacob how did you even know I had been clubbing?!"

"Well…I…um…"

"You followed me didn't you!?"

"Not exactly"

"LIAR!"

I was too angry to talk to them anymore. I stormed off and headed up the stairs. Charlie was calling after me.

"Bella! Bella get back down here now!"

"NO! I have had it!"

"Bella!"

Charlie was now right behind me on the stairs. He was pulling on me to force me back down the stairs but I was pulling against him. I then lost all my strength and Charlie pulled me down with so much force that I went flying down the stairs and fell to the floor with a huge thud. My head had hit the floor with so much force that for a minute there was two of Charlie.

I was finding it hard to breath. Every time I breathed in I got a sharp stabbing feeling in my chest. I couldn't breath properly now and I was hyperventilating. I tried to get up but my head was spinning too much.

I then let out a huge scream. It hurt my chest so much. I was clinging onto my chest, tears running down my cheek.

"Bella? Bella! Oh god what have I done!?"

**Cliff hanger sorry guys don't worry though if I can get 40 reviews today then chapter 12 will be on much much quicker. Love you all Victoria aka TourseLuvsTwilight.**


	12. Hospital

Chapter 12

**Here is the new chapter just for you fresh off the press. Hope that cliff hanger didn't drive you too crazy.**

B.P.O.V

The pain in my chest was the third worst pain I had ever experienced. The first was when Edward left me and the second was when James bit me all those months ago. Charlie ran down the stairs and Jacob ran in from the living room. They were both leaning over me to see what was wrong with me. I was curled up in a ball clutching my chest while Charlie and Jacob panicking.

"Bella are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Do I…look okay?!"

"Okay that was a stupid question. Can I do anything to help?"

"Yes…you can…go away!"

"I'm not leaving you Bella."

"Jacob…you have done…enough damage…as it is! Leave!" My tears were a mixture of pain and anger. I wanted to slap him but I couldn't move.

"Bella? Oh my god Bella! What happened?" The only person I wanted to see now was here. Edward. He must have heard me screaming. His cold hands were now on my tear covered face.

"I pulled her down the stairs and…and …Bella I am so sorry I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Charlie it isn't your fault its Edward's. He was the one who took her clubbing." Jacob cut in.

"It is not…his fault you…spineless jerk." I was getting angrier now.

"Jacob shut up! This is not Edward's fault it is mine. I was the one who has hurt Bella. It is my entire fault. Bella I am so sorry."

"Charlie, stop blaming yourself. It is not your fault it's Edward's."

"Stop blaming…Edward! It is…your fault!" I was finding it harder to breathe now. I heard Edward growl inside his chest and I squeezed his hand to tell him to calm down.

"Jacob instead of just standing there you can both make yourself useful and call an ambulance, or you can leave!" Edward said through a clenched jaw.

"Fine!" Jacob ran to the phone and called an ambulance.

I was starting to find it hard to keep my eyes open. All I wanted to do was sleep right now but Edward kept telling me to stay awake. Charlie was getting on my nerves by apologising non-stop and Jacob was even worse by trying to blame Edward for what had happened even though it was Jacob's fault.

The ambulance finally arrived but I was finding it very hard to stay awake. Edward was at my side constantly which didn't bother me, until Jacob decided to do the same.

"Edward can…you come…with me please?"

"Of course I can love."

"I will come too Bella." Jacob said as I was being lifted into the ambulance. Edward turned to him and let out a low growl.

"Jacob you have done enough trouble as it is! I don't think she wants you to come with her."

"Well then let's ask her. Bella would you like me to come to the hospital with you?"

"NO!"

"Fine then, if that's what you want."

Jacob turned around and walk towards Charlie who was getting in his cruiser.

"Sorry Bella but Jacob is determined to come to the hospital." I tried to groan but I couldn't, it hurt too much. When the ambulance doors were shut Edward pulled out his mobile phone.

"Who are…you calling?"

"Carlisle, I am making sure he is at the hospital."

I heard the phone ring twice and then heard Carlisle's voice.

E.P.O.V

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Carlisle are you at the hospital, Bella has had an accident"

"Yes I am. What's happened?"

"Bella fell down the stairs and is finding it hard to breath."

"Right I will get a bed ready for her."

"Thank you."

I shut my phone then and held Bella's hand. She was finding it very hard to stay awake but I knew that she had to. We arrived at the hospital quickly and Bella still held my hand.

"Edward…I love…you…please stay."

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, don't worry."

I followed her there and so did Charlie and Jacob. I was allowed to go inside the examining room but Jacob had to stay outside because Bella didn't want him to come in. Charlie wanted to stay outside because he felt too guilty. Jacob's phone rang about 10 minutes after we arrived and he said that he had to leave but was very sorry. Charlie however did not move from outside the examining room, he just stood there and waited.

Carlisle was very quick examining her and finally told her what was wrong.

"Bella, I am sorry to tell you but one of your ribs has punctured your left lung and you are going to need surgery."

"Okay."

"Try not to talk alright?"

Bella nodded and Carlisle went out of the room to talk to Charlie. I felt sorry for him. All of the thoughts that were running through his head were full of guilt and pain. Carlisle was telling him that Bella would need surgery as soon as possible. Charlie agreed and Bella was taken straight up to the operating theatre.

"Edward can I talk to you for a minute?" I already knew what Charlie was going to say but I agreed anyway.

"Yes of course you can."

"Edward…I just wanted to…apologise. I haven't been fair to you and I can see how much Bella loves you."

"Thank you Charlie. I appreciate you apologising."

"Can I ask you something though?"

"I don't see why not."

"Well, Jacob told me that Bella had four beers and I just wanted to know the truth."

"Charlie, she only had one and she didn't mean to. Emmett gave her the wrong drink, that was supposed to be his but he got the beer and the J2O mixed up."

"Really?"

"Yes. Bella is a responsible person who knows better then to have to much to drink."

"Your right. But why did you take her out clubbing though?"

"That was actually Alice's idea. Her and Jasper wanted to go out and we all got invited. She didn't want to be rude."

"Well that makes me feel a bit better. Just one more thing though, please tell me she didn't pick that dress out herself."

"Actually that was Alice again. She begged Bella to leg her dress her up and Bella gave in."

"Well I feel a bit better about all of that then."

He was slightly lying. He did feel better about that but still felt extremely guilty.

"Edward can you do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"If I'm not here when Bella gets back from surgery could you please tell her that I love her and that I am sorry?"

"I shall do that for you Charlie. Where are you going though?"

"I am going to go for a drive to clear my head."

"Okay I will tell her."

"Thank you." With that Charlie shook my hand and headed for the car park.

My phone then buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Edward! I am so sorry I didn't see what happened to Bella! I didn't see anything at all and-"

"Alice its fine. I understand you couldn't see anything, that dog Bella calls Jacob was there."

"I am so sorry Edward, can you forgive me?"

"You know I will."

"Thank you Edward…"

"Alice? Are you there?"

"EDWARD DON'T LET CHARLIE GO!"

"What? Why? What's happened?

C.P.O.V

It was hard to see outside on the road. It was poring down with rain and I could barely make anything out. I knew it was dangerous to drive in this weather but I needed to clear my head.

I turned left and stopped at the traffic lights. I didn't really know where I was driving to but it didn't matter it wasn't very hard to get lost in Forks. I turned right when the light turned green and just drove. It was raining harder now and I could hardly see. I tried to pull over but I lost control of the wheel and then…the airbags were activated. Everything was becoming black and fading away. I lost consciousness then.

**I am sorry for two things. 1) The cliff hanger again 2) killing Charlie. I think I might get some bad reviews because of that and I am sorry. But I love you all and it is all for the surprise that this is leading up to. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13 Teaser

**Okay guys I am going to be very cruel here. Here is a little teaser for the next chapter. Unfortunately I am holding it prisoner and it will be put on if I can get 50 reviews. Sorry guys but I am in a bit of a shit mood today so I am going to be a bit cruel. Anyway here it is.**

E.P.O.V

"Edward, Charlie is going to crash you need to stop him!"

"Alice where is he?!"

"…"

"ALICE!"

"Edward…he's…he's"

"ALICE WHERE IS HE!?"

"Follow the road from the hospital and keep driving for 10 minutes."

I hung up the phone then. I knew that Bella wouldn't be out of surgery just yet and wouldn't be for another two hours. I went up to one of the nurses and asked her to tell Carlisle that I needed to go find Charlie because Alice had a "feeling" something was wrong.

I ran outside of the hospital then and got into the Volvo. I drove in the directions Alice gave me, constantly looking for Charlie's car. Nothing could happen to Charlie, it would break Bella's heart. Even though he wasn't close to me, he had apologised to me and for that I needed to save him.

I drove and drive and then I saw Charlie's cruiser. It had collided with a tree on the side of the road. There was also broken glass everywhere and the smell of Charlie's blood. It wasn't hard to resist the blood as fear and panic had taken over.

"Charlie! Charlie!" I yelled. There was no one around so I ran to his car. He was unconscious and the airbags had been activated.

"Oh God. Charlie can you hear me?! Its me Edward. If you can hear me I am calling an ambulance."

I could hear his heart, but only barely. There was no time to call an ambulance, I would have to run with him to the hospital otherwise he would die.

I pulled the door off of the cruiser and pulled Charlie out very carefully. I knew how dangerous this was to move him but I had no choice. I pulled Charlie over my shoulders and ran to the hospital. His pulse was slowly decreasing.

_Don't do this Charlie! Bella still needs you, she loves you._

**Okay there is the teaser. Now I would like 50 reviews for the whole chapter to be on. But if you would like the next 2 chapters on very quickly then it will need to reach 55 or over. I'm sorry for being mean.**


	14. Bad news and Drama

**God you guys are actually amazing! I am sorry for being mean and asking you to do that but I am glad to say that I am in a better mood this morning so there will be no torture such as teasers again today. Anyway here is the FULL chapter for you. I love you all and thank you all for reviewing they were very…interesting. It's good to see that you all like it.**

E.P.O.V

"Edward, Charlie is going to crash you need to stop him!"

"Alice where is he?!"

"…"

"ALICE!"

"Edward…he's…he's"

"ALICE WHERE IS HE!?"

"Follow the road from the hospital and keep driving for 10 minutes."

I hung up the phone then. I knew that Bella wouldn't be out of surgery just yet and wouldn't be for another two hours. I went up to one of the nurses and asked her to tell Carlisle that I needed to go find Charlie because Alice had a "feeling" something was wrong.

I ran outside of the hospital then and got into the Volvo. I drove in the directions Alice gave me, constantly looking for Charlie's car. Nothing could happen to Charlie, it would break Bella's heart. Even though he wasn't close to me, he had apologised to me and for that I needed to save him.

I drove and drive and then I saw Charlie's cruiser. It had collided with a tree on the side of the road. There was also broken glass everywhere and the smell of Charlie's blood. It wasn't hard to resist the blood as fear and panic had taken over.

"Charlie! Charlie!" I yelled. There was no one around so I ran to his car. He was unconscious and the airbags had been activated.

"Oh God. Charlie can you hear me?! It's me Edward. If you can hear me I am calling an ambulance."

I could hear his heart, but only barely. There was no time to call an ambulance, I would have to run with him to the hospital otherwise he would die.

I pulled the door off of the cruiser and pulled Charlie out very carefully. I knew how dangerous this was to move him but I had no choice. I pulled Charlie over my shoulders and ran to the hospital. His pulse was slowly decreasing.

_Don't do this Charlie! Bella still needs you, she loves you._

We arrived at the hospital within three minutes. Alice was already at the hospital and had a doctor waiting for us.

"_I thought you could use some help."_

I nodded to say thank you and the doctor came over to me with a hospital bed that looked like the one Bella had gone to surgery in.

"What happened to him?" the doctor asked.

"He has had a car crash. I found him about 20 minutes from here. His car was smashed into a tree."

"Right we are going to have to get him into theatre; he has lost a lot of blood."

Charlie was taken to theatre straight away and Alice and I waited in the waiting room for both Charlie and Bella.

"Edward, I really am sorry."

"Alice you don't need to be sorry. You were blind with the dog being there, I don't blame you for what has happened."

"You know you were lucky when you left."

"Why is that?"

"Well Rose and Emmett had disappeared somewhere and we were about to go home so Jasper went to see if their Jeep was still there."

"And was it?"

"Yes it was, with Rose and Emmett in it having a bit of fun."

"Poor Jasper."

"Poor me too! I had to drive home with Jasper, with him sharing the same horny emotions Emmett was giving off. Do you know how hard it was for me to resist him at that point?"

"No and nor do I wish to thank you very much Alice."

A nurse came up to us then.

"Would you two like anything, like a coffee?"

"No thank you."

She walked off then and we were sat in silence for a while until I saw inside Alice's mind, she was having another vision. I did not like this vision one bit and it was going to happen now.

"Is there an Edward and Alice Cullen in here?" a doctor said. Alice and I stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"May I please speak to you in my office?"

"Yes you can." I replied. Alice was clutching onto my arm. I knew that if we could cry Alice would now.

"I am afraid to tell you that Mr Swan has passed away in surgery. He had lost too much blood. I am truly very sorry."

Alice let out a sigh and let go of my arm.

"Thank you for trying. You did your best." She shook his hand and we were about to walk but I needed to ask him a question.

"Accuse me but you wouldn't happen to know how Bella Swan is doing in theatre would you?"

"I am afraid I don't I am sorry."

"Okay, thank you."

Alice and I walked out then and went back to the waiting room. We were silent now. I wanted to see Bella to comfort her about her father's death and to make sure she was perfectly fine.

Carlisle came into the waiting room then and Alice and I followed him. Bella was now out of surgery but was still under anaesthetic. I went to her side and held her hand.

"Bella…Bella it's me Edward, I'm here love."

"The operation went well we have fixed her lung and it is working just fine. She should wake up soon, probably in 20 minutes."

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything."

"It's alright. I need to see another patient now you two I'm sorry."

"Bye Carlisle." Alice said in her sing song voice. Alice sat down in the chair in the corner and we both listened to the beeping of the monitor. Bella's breathing was normal again and the monitor said that everything was normal.

I then heard Alice gasp in the corner.

"Alice what's wrong?"

A.P.O.V

_Bella was still asleep on her bed. The monitor was still beeping and everything was as it was except one thing. The clock on the wall told a different time. It was 25 minutes later and Bella had still not woken up._

Another vision popped into my head.

_It was 5 minutes difference and Bella had still not woken up. Carlisle was around Bella looking for something on her body but he couldn't find it. Edward had not left her side and the beeping on the monitor was slower now._

"Alice what's wrong?"

I snapped out of my vision then and looked at Edward. He had not been paying attention to my vision probably to concerned with Bella's state.

"Edward…she's not waking up."

"What do you mean she's not waking up?"

"I just had two visions and she was not awake in either one."

"But Carlisle said she would wake up soon."

"Edward I think you should call Carlisle."

Edward reached over to a button on the wall and asked the nurse to bring Carlisle back down to her room. As soon as he let go of the button he was right back at Bella's side holding her hand.

Carlisle was back down in 25 minutes because he was with a patient.

"Edward what is wrong?"

"Alice had a vision-"

"Two visions"

"Alice had TWO visions and Bella was not awake in either one."

"Alice what is it that you saw?" Carlisle asked as he turned to me.

"In the first one it was 25 minutes into the future and she still wasn't awake and the second was with you here and 5 minutes later and you were looking for something on Bella but you couldn't find it."

Carlisle looked a little confused and went over to Bella's side and started to examine her body just like he did in my vision. He started to feel her head and there was fear on his face.

"Edward I need to give Bella an X-ray now."

"Why what's wrong?"

**What could be wrong with Bella? Why won't she wake up? Is anyone else jumping up and down in their seat apart from me? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter except the last one probably. That one will need to be answered in reviews. Please review. Love you all xxx**


	15. Subconscious Battle

**I know I left you all on a cliff hanger last chapter but I am making it up by putting this on now. Enjoy ******

E.P.O.V

_Carlisle looked a little confused and went over to Bella's side and started to examine her body just like he did in my vision. He started to feel her head and there was fear on his face._

"_Edward I need to give Bella an X-ray now."_

"Why what's wrong?"

"I think there might be something wrong with her brain."

"No…" I whispered.

"Edward I need to get her up to X-ray now."

"Okay." I let go of Bella's hand and watched Carlisle take her away for the second time today. I fell to the floor, not knowing what to do with myself. I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder.

"Edward…"

"I know Alice, your sorry."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"There is nothing you can do."

"Would you like me to stay?"

"It's up to you, I don't mind."

Alice sat down next to me on the floor and gave me a hug. I knew that if I could cry I would.

"_Oh no!" _I heard Carlisle's thoughts. He had seen something bad on her X-ray but what?!

"Edward I need to talk to you." Carlisle said as he ran into the room.

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"When she fell and she hit her head it caused internal bleeding in her brain and a bit of her skull broke and lodged itself into her brain."

"Can you do anything to remove the piece of skull or stop the bleeding?"

"I'm afraid there is nothing surgery can do; there is too much damage to her brain. We are lucky that she is still alive now even if she is not awake."

I punched the floor and I left a dent.

Alice was frozen on the floor. She hadn't moved at all she was just looking for possibilities to save the love of my life. I saw her most recent vision.

_Bella was lying on her bed with her monitor beeping slowly. I leaned over her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry about this Bella, I love you." I moved my head from hers and moved it to her left shoulder and then I bit her._

"Edward…"

"I know I saw." I said through clenched teeth.

"Edward it is the only way, she will die otherwise."

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw Edward biting Bella…could it work?"

"As long as her heart continues to beat then yes."

I let out a growl at the thought of me turning her into a monster like me.

"I am not going to damn her to our life! It will hurt her too much!"

"Edward you have to it's the only way. She won't feel anything because she is unconscious and if she does I will give her pain killers." How could Carlisle be so calm about this?

Alice then stepped in. "Edward she has no one else. Charlie has passed away and Renee is with Phil in Jacksonville. If you really loved her you would do this. You both want to spend eternity together so why not do it?"

"Because she doesn't deserve to be one of us! She has a life!"

"She won't if you don't bite her!" Alice's voice was getting angrier.

Carlisle walked back into the room with Bella still unconscious on her bed. I didn't even realise he had left. I let out a sigh and walked to her side.

"Is it really the only way?"

"Yes"

Carlisle moved away from Bella's bed.

"Edward I can do it if you want."

"No thank you Carlisle, she would want me to do it."

"Edward wait."

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Try and bite somewhere close to her heart if possible, so that the venom get around quicker."

"Okay."

I leaned over her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry about this Bella, I love you." I moved my head from hers and moved it to her left shoulder, kissed it and then I bit her.

As my teeth broke the skin on her shoulder I received a mouthful of Bella's blood. It was the most amazing taste I had ever experienced. I knew I could have killed her then and although the monster inside me was telling me to do so, I ignore it for I loved Bella far too much.

The beeping on the monitor sped up as my lips touched Bella's skin and I knew that in some part of her brain she knew what was happening and her heart was doing what it normally did when I touched her with my lips.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry."

B.P.O.V

I could see nothing, but I could hear and feel almost everything that was happening, but something's were a blur. I wish I could have told Edward I loved but I couldn't move or talk. When Alice said Charlie had passed away I wanted to cry. My farther was dead and it was all my fault. I hadn't even told Charlie that I loved him. I was never going to see him again.

I felt something cold touch my forehead and straight away I knew what it was. It was Edward kissing my forehead like he had done so many times before.

"I'm sorry about this Bella, I love you." I heard my angel again. What could he be sorry about? Charlie's death? I then felt his cold lips kiss my shoulder which made my heart soar but it was followed by a sharp pain.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry."

I then realised what was happening, Edward had bitten me. I wanted to tell him I loved him and he shouldn't be sorry. I then felt him cold hand in mine and his lips touch the back of my hand.

My body started to feel fuzzy after a while and I then got sharp pains all over my body. I knew that I was becoming a vampire now. I could feel my heart beating faster and it burnt my chest.

E.P.O.V

The beeping on Bella's monitor had now sped up and I knew that the venom was starting to take affect.

"Bella I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to know that I am not going to leave your side. I love you so much and I am sorry for the pain that I and ever will cause you."

I watched her non stop. She never moved or flinched for that whole night. I never left her side. Carlisle would come in now and then to check on her to see if the venom was working as it should.

"Edward, are you staying with her tonight?"

"Yes I am not going to leave her. See needs me now more then ever."

"Very well. If there are any problems at all just call me."

"I will. Thank you Carlisle."

Throughout the night Bella's heart beat kept speeding up then slowing down. It made me slightly nervous because I didn't know if she was in a lot of pain just yet. It had been 6 hours since I had bitten her and I could tell the venom was getting stronger. Her breathing was heavier and quicker and there were beads of sweat on her face.

I kept talking to her throughout the night as well. I thought that if she heard my voice it would help her through the pain.

"Bella there is something I need to tell you and I don't know if now is a very good time. I am really sorry that I have to tell you this but Charlie has passed away. When you went up to surgery he went for a drive and he crashed into a tree. I am so sorry Bella I tried my hardest to save him but my hardest just wasn't good enough."

Bella's heart beat had now sped up very quickly. I knew she had heard me and I felt like a complete jack-ass for telling her in her state. I held on to her hand with both of mine and kissed her palm. I then felt her finger move.

"Bella?"

Her head then moved slightly, just like it did when she was having a bad dream.

"Char…lie" It was just a whisper that escaped Bella's mouth but I heard the pain in her voice. The venom was taking a good turn, it was healing her, and she could now talk and move slightly again.

"Bella if you can hear me can you say something?"

"Love…you." It was another whisper but it filled my heart with joy. She could hear me and everything was getting through to her.

"I love you too Bella." She wasn't completely around yet but she could say certain things.

B.P.O.V

So much pain was running through my body. The venom was burning my insides and Charlie's death was burning my heart. Edward telling me that he still loved me made me want to fight both pains with all my strength. I was glad I was able to reply slightly to tell Edward I loved him and I could tell he was.

The pain then got worse but I couldn't yell. I guessed that my brain had gone back to lock down. This was going to be a very long 3 days.

**Okay I know this chapter like sucks but I had mega writer's block. You guys are seriously awesome though and thank you for reading my story. Next chapter will be on soon. Please keep reviewing and thank you so much to the people who have. **


	16. Changes

**Right here is chapter 15. Now the next 2 chapters will be on quicker because last night all my ideas came to me in a dream. I know that sounds so gay but they did. Now I need to say something important. I would like to thank Meggycullen for her help in the last few chapters. I kept forgetting to mention her in these. She is a lot like an editor for my story because I tell her my ideas and she says keep this in, take that out and she also gives me ideas. However she has not helped in this chapter but she might in the next on or the one after that. Anyway on with the story.**

E.P.O.V

It had been two days now and Bella was getting stronger. She was moving a lot more now but never once screamed. I kept talking to her because I knew she could hear me. Carlisle came in every two hours to check on her. He could tell she was in pain by her heart rate and gave her some pain killers.

"Edward you know you will have to go home soon and hunt. You can't stay with her all the time." Alice said as she walked through the door. Alice as usual came back to the hospital after spending some time with Jasper to keep me company although I didn't need it.

"Alice I am not leaving her. I can fight my hunger."

"Edward it's not good for you or her. You're putting both of you in danger."

"No Alice!"

Bella then squeezed my hand. I looked away from Alice to look at Bella.

"Go…" Bella whined. I knew she was in a lot of pain.

"You heard the girl. Go. I will stay with her don't worry. She is in good hands."

I rolled my eyes and kissed Bella on the forehead before I left.

"Alice if there is anything wrong at all please call me."

"Fine. Go. Hunt."

I walked out of the hospital and drove off in my Volvo. I went off to hunt in the mountains. I didn't care what I got I just needed to hunt. Alice was right, it wasn't good for me. I would be quick hunting though so I could get back to Bella.

A.P.O.V

Poor Bella was in so much pain. She kept pulling faces which proved she was. I didn't like seeing her in pain, she was like a sister to me, and she was going to be soon. The beeping on the monitor was speeding up again and the she squeezed my hand.

"Burning…Al…"

"Bella do you want me to get Carlisle. Squeeze my hand if you do."

She squeezed my hand and then I pressed the button on my phone to call Carlisle's pager.

_Bella is in pain please come down. _I sent the message and placed my phone back in my pocket.

"He will be down in a minute Bella, just hold on."

Carlisle walked through the door then. He pulled out a needle and drew some fluid from a small bottle.

"Bella don't move, I am going to inject you with some very strong pain killers."

Carlisle placed the needle at Bella's wrist and injected it right in the vain.

"Alice, hold your breath please, just for a moment until I can clean up the blood."

I held my breath before he pulled out the needle and looked away so I wasn't too tempted.

Bella's heart rate was slowing down now and she wasn't moving as much. The pain killers had worked well.

"Alice she is half way through the transformation now so she will be in a lot more pain. I will leave the pain killers here with the needle. If you think you can do it yourself then you can but if you can't call one of the nurses."

"Okay Carlisle, thank you."

With that, Carlisle walked out of the room and Edward walked in.

"How is she?" He asked. Fear and guilt were etched into his face.

"Carlisle said she is half way through the transformation now and is going to be in a lot of pain."

Bella then squeezed my hand.

"Ed…ward."

"I'm here Bella."

I moved away from Bella to let Edward back in his seat. He took her hand and kissed it. He didn't let go of it after that. I stayed in the hospital for a couple of hours but then I got a vision and had to leave. I was so excited by the vision and needed to go straight away.

"Alice where are you going?" Edward asked never looking away from Bella.

"I'm not telling you, it will ruin the surprise you will get." I said with my little evil smile and skipped out of the hospital.

B.P.O.V

My entire body was burning. It was just like when I was bitten by James but on a much bigger scale. The pain killers helped a bit but the only thing that did really calm the pain down was Edward and his touch.

"It will be over soon Bella, I promise. You are almost into the third day now."

I squeezed his hand to tell him I could hear him.

"You already look different you know. You look paler; it's wired to see you like this."

I could feel my mouth moving upwards. It was something I hadn't done in a while.

"It's nice to see a smile on her face." It was Carlisle's voice I heard.

"I know, it's the first time I have seen her do so in two days."

There was then a sharp burning in my chest. I shot up and screamed clutching my chest.

"Bella!"

"It hurts! It bloody hurts!"

"Carlisle what's happening."

"The venom has reached her heart. It is going to take affect soon."

I could hear the machine's beeping slowly decreasing. And then I blacked out.

E.P.O.V

The machine was slowing down quickly and then there was no beep at all just a long line.

"The venom has taken affect on her heart, don't panic Edward."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes just give her some room; it will be a couple of minutes before she wakes up."

I didn't leave her side, not until I knew that she was okay. She looked so different. Her skin was paleand her hair was a lighter brown. She still looked beautiful to me and then her eyes opened up slowly.

"Edward?"

**WOO! Cliff Hanger!! Review review review!! Sorry I am a little hyper today hehe. Love you all xxx.**


	17. Hunting

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter for you amazing readers! I love you all and I am glad you are enjoying my story. On with the chapter.**

B.P.O.V

"Edward?" I looked at him for the first time with new eyes. He looked even more amazing then he had before.

Edward let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella I am so sorry for everything."

"It's okay Edward. What's done is done and it can't be undone." I knew that he was talking about my dad's death and he felt guilty for what happened.

Edward pulled away from our hug then and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About that something's haven't changed about you."

"Like what?"

"Well for one you still ask a lot of questions, I still cant read your mind, your still the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

"Shut up." I said with a smile on my face and punched his shoulder softly. I knew I was going to be stronger then him for a while so I used less force.

"Knock, knock!" It was Jasper at the door.

"Hey Jasper! What brings you here?" I said quite happy to see him.

"Alice thought you could use some help. She saw you struggling a bit later on trying to leave the hospital."

I saw Edward nod the through the corner of my eye. Jasper had thought something to Edward probably about what Alice saw.

"So when can I leave."

"Now if you would like Bella, everything is sorted out." I had forgotten Carlisle was still in the room.

"Great! Just give me a minute to get dressed. Wait I don't have anything to wear."

"Alice already thought of that, she made me bring you something." Jasper handed me a bag with clothes in.

"Thanks Jasper. I will be right back."

I walked into the bathroom to get changed. I wasn't paying much attention to anything until I saw myself in the mirror. I let out a sort gasp at the beautiful person staring back at me.

I opened the bag then to see what Alice had sent me. There was a note on top of the clothes.

_Welcome to the family sis! You look amazing! Can't wait to see you here at your new home. Love from your new sister Alice. Xxx_

I giggled at Alice's cuteness and looked at what she packed. There was a new blue top in the bag which would cover most of my arms and a long pair of black trousers. I pulled on my underwear that Alice had packed as well and pulled on my clothes after that.

As I stepped out of the room Edward came up to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, I feel it."

He took my hand in his and turned to me.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes I think so but…"

"Bella" Jasper said. "You don't have to worry. Alice told me to come over to calm your hunger down if it gets to out of hand. I won't let anything happen."

I nodded and Jasper and then he opened the door for me.

We walked past a lot of people and I was both disgusted and thirsty at the same time. Too me everyone smelt awful but at the same time it made my mouth fill with venom.

"Bella, your mood is confusing me." Jasper said next to me.

"Sorry Jasper but everyone smells awful but at the same time amazing. Maybe there is something wrong with me."

"Bella there is nothing wrong with you." I heard Carlisle say.

"I think that because you couldn't stand the smell in your previous life it has rubbed of in this life too. Almost like a power."

"So is that good or bad?"

"That's good. It means you will have a better time fitting in."

"That's good."

We walked out of the hospital and I thanked Jasper. I knew he was calming me down slightly and I was grateful. I got into the Volvo with Edward and we drove to the house.

Alice rushed out of the house as soon as we arrived and hugged me.

"Welcome to your new home sis! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Alice…can you let go now please?"

"Sorry. Wow how amazing is this you are one of us now! Yay!"

Edward came over to my side then and grabbed my hand.

"That's enough now Alice! Come on Bella lets get you sorted into our room."

"Hehe, our room." Edward dragged me into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom. The double bed was still there and I was glad.

"Alice has bought you new clothes and everything, she has even set up a "his and hers" sink area in the bathroom. It's silly but you know what Alice is like."

"Yes I know exactly what Alice is like. Oh well at least she has everything sorted." I kissed Edward on the lips and then went skipping down the stairs to find Alice. I then bumped into Emmett, literally, and landed on my butt.

"It's nice to see that we still have the clumsy Bella with us. How are you feeling?"

"Hey Emmett, I feel different but kind of cool too. It's a bit odd."

"Well I know something that will sort that out" He said with a big grin on his face.

"What would that be?"

"A hunting trip!"

"I don't even know how to hunt Emmett!"

"Worry don't young one! Teach you I will." Emmett laughed after his little Yoda impression and dragged me outside to the Jeep.

"Anyone else coming hunting?" He yelled into the house. Jasper, Edward and Rose all came out running towards the Jeep.

"This is going to be fun" Emmett said pulling out of the drive.

E.P.O.V

Bella looked very nervous in the car. She didn't know what to expect and I didn't blame her. I took her hand and tried to calm her down by telling her I would help her but she was still a little on edge.

"We're here!" Emmett yelled as he pulled over. We were about an hour from Forks but we made the trip in 20 minutes.

"Bella if you would like to follow me I will show you how to do this."

Bella followed Emmett and Jasper through the trees.

_"Do you think she will be okay doing this?"_ Rosalie asked me. I nodded back to not cause curiosity for Bella.

"_Do you want me to do anything for her? Maybe stay with her when he head off?" _I shook my head but a smile still grew on her face. She had become more attached to Bella now and I liked it.

"Okay Bella now do exactly as I say. First of all if things get to out of hand for you Jasper will calm you down if that okay with him of course. Second I need you to focus got that Bella?"

Bella nodded at Emmett while Rose and I stood back watching Emmett's "teaching skills."

"Okay Bella I need you to relax your whole body and focus on your surroundings. Once you have done that you need to lose yourself in your surroundings and follow your new instincts."

Bella did exactly as he said and before I knew it she was off. I didn't think she would catch on so fast especially with Emmett telling her what to do.

"Damn she is quick at learning." Emmett laughed. "I am such a good teacher."

"Sure honey that's what it is your teaching abilities." Rosalie said as she walked over to him. They went off to hunt together and Jasper and I waited for Bella to come back. A few moments later she appeared out of the trees.

"How was it?" I asked her.

"That was fun! Can I do it again?"

"Yes but this time we are going to go in a group, you, me and Jasper."

"Okay sounds fun. Let's go!"

We headed off with Jasper leading and caught a lot of animals. We spent about 3 hours hunting and then headed home.

Bella was silent in the car as we drove into Forks again. I rubbed her hand with my thumb to try and cheer her up. I didn't know what was wrong with her.

When we got home Bella walked back into the house without saying a word. There was something really wrong with her now but what?

**Another amazing cliff hanger hahaha. Reviews please. Love you xxx**


	18. Discovery

**God you people are like leaches all you ever want its more...and i love it hehe. Twilight tuesday tomorrow remember and also its 53 days till Breaking Dawn. Can anyone else not wait till it comes out? I am getting it as a late Birthday Present because my birthday is in July. Anyway enough ranting time for the story.**

B.P.O.V

When we were driving back into Forks we passed the police station and my old house. Both of these places hurt me badly especially when I saw a "for sale" sign outside my old house. I didn't say anything on the way home I just thought about everything I would miss.

Edward was rubbing my hand to try and comfort me but it didn't work. When we got home I got out of the Jeep and walked into the house by myself.

I wanted to go to my room and walked up the stairs. I reached the top stair and then Alice popped out of her room.

"Bella we need to discuss the wedding!"

"Not now Alice."

"But Bella-"

"I said not now!"

I ran to my room and planted myself on the bottom of the bed with my legs curled up into my chest.

I could hear Alice talking to Edward downstairs.

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"I don't know. I will go talk to her."

Great that's just what I needed, Edward coming to talk to me about how I was feeling.

He knocked on the door before entering and sat next to me.

"Bella what's wrong sweetie."

"Nothing." I said not taking my head out of my lap.

"There obviously is. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just that…I miss Charlie. When we were driving back there were so many memories of him and they hurt."

"Bella those will go soon and they wont hurt."

"But I don't want them to go! They are the only thing I have left of him."

"Bella you can't do anything about what has happened. The pain will soon leave you."

"Along with the memories of Charlie! Don't you see Edward that this is hurting me! I don't want to lose the memories of him. It's okay for you your parents died years ago and you don't remember much about them but Charlie died only a few days ago and I remember a lot about him!"

"Well what do you want me to do?! I can't do anything more! I tried to help him Bella but I couldn't!"

"I know that but you don't understand, I wanted Charlie to be here for one of the most important days of my life, my wedding, and now he isn't going to be there! Do you have any idea how much that hurts me?!"

"Bella I'm sorry."

I didn't want to argue with him anymore.

"I'm sorry Edward, I need some time alone."

I ran past him and out of the house. I didn't go too far though only to the river. There was a rock near the water and I decided to sit on it. I had my I-pod in my pocket and decided to listen to it as I looked at the water. I knew that if I could cry again I would and I was glad in a way that I couldn't.

I turned my I-pod on and shut my eyes.

J.P.O.V

Poor Bella was heartbroken. I hated this power sometimes when this sort of thing happened. Edward was just about to go out to look for her but I stopped him.

"Bella really wants some time to herself at the moment Edward. If you are really that concerned about her I can go and calm her down for you if you want."

"If you could Jasper you would be a life saver."

I nodded and then walked out of the house. I followed Bella's scent to find her. She was near the river looking at her reflection in the water. I tapped on her shoulder and she let out a deep sigh.

"Can I join you?"

"Be my guest. It's a free country after all."

"Bella I know how you are feeling now and I know that it is hard for you. Edward was only trying to help you know."

"I know but he doesn't understand."

"Bella you know I can help you out. Do you want me to?"

"Yes please Jasper that would be a real help."

I calmed her mood down by quite a bit because she was very upset.

"Thanks Jasper" She smiled and then gave me a hug.

"Hey it's the least I could do for my new little sister."

She let out a giggle and then put her I-pod back in her pocket.

"So would you like to stay down here or go back up to the house?" I asked.

"Is it okay if we can stay down here for a while, I want to get to know you a bit better."

"Of course. What do you want to know about me?"

"How on earth do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stand shopping with Alice? If it is hard for me it must be harder for you seeing as you a guy."

"Your right it is hard for me but the way I look at it wouldn't help you. The way I look at it is that I get to spend the whole day with the most amazing woman in my life."

"That's such a sweet way about thinking of it."

"Well it's a better way of looking at it then a 5 hour long shopping hell."

Bella laughed and my mood was so much better now. I was glad I could make her laugh without cheating.

"Jasper do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Not at all ask away."

"Do you ever wish you didn't have your power?"

"That is a very good question. Sometimes I do wish I didn't have it because I don't like feeling other peoples emotions when they are bad like depression or pain but when there are good ones like love and happiness I am glad I have it."

"Hmm."

"Anything else you want to ask me?"

"How long did it take for you to realise you had a power?"

"A couple of day's I think I can't really remember. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Do you want to go back indoors now?"

"Yes please."

I took her hand and escorted her to the house. I held the door open for her and she laughed. My mood was so much brighter and I was glad I had made a difference in Bella's mood.

It was getting late now and I knew that Emmett was getting ready to try and beat me on Guitar Hero. As if.

"Bella I have to head off and beat Emmett again at Guitar Hero. Would you like to join me?"

"No thanks. I was going to read a magazine actually."

"Okay well enjoy."

I headed off to the living room and Emmett was already there.

"I've been expecting you Mr Hale."

"Emmett stop being a nerd and lets get on with this game."

"Very well but just to warn you I have been practicing."

"Oh I'm so scared."

Emmett picked the first song and I won. I picked the second and won again and on the third I won…again.

"How the hell do you do that?!"

"Skill my friend, skill."

"I demand a rematch!"

"Fine…I got all night bro!"

E.P.O.V

I heard Bella laugh when she walked through the door which was a good sign. I was in my room listening to my music when I heard her knock on my door.

"Bella you don't have to knock it's your room to now."

"I know but I was nervous if you wanted to talk to me or not."

"Bella you shouldn't think that. I always want to talk to you."

"Edward, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier it's just that I was a little upset that's all."

"Bella don't apologise its fine."

She kissed my lips then and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going now?"

"To talk to Rosalie to see if she has any magazines I could borrow."

I sat back down on my sofa and was joined once again by Bella. She cuddled up into my arms and read her magazine. It was a fashion magazine which surprised me a little seeing as Bella didn't like shopping.

"Why are you reading that?"

"I don't know. To see what's in this season." She laughed and I could sense the sarcasm in her voice. I sat listening to my music still while watching Bella read. She turned the page and she gasped.

"Why is it that they only ever show dead gorgeous women in these things?"

"Bella your 10 times more beautiful then her." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"But look at her hair it's gorgeous. I wish my hair was like that."

I looked at the women's hair in the picture. It was very long and blonde. I looked away from the magazine and kissed Bella's forehead.

I was slightly confused for a moment though because her hair looked just like the women's hair.

"Bella?"

"Ya?"

"Your hair does look a lot like her hair."

"No it doesn't mine is brown."

"Not at the moment it's not."

Bella pulled her hair around and looked at it. Her eyes grew wider then.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I think we might have just found your power."

"What changing hairstyles?"

"No. Turn to another page of your magazine."

"Okay." She turned the page five times and came across another woman who she obviously thought was gorgeous.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Bella I think your power might be shape shifting. Try visualizing something about that model onto you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, um how about her hands?"

"Okay." She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands grew thinner then and her nails became longer with pink nail varnish on them. Bella opened her eyes and looked at her hands. Her eyes grew bigger again and a huge smile whipped across her face.

"This is so cool! I don't have to go through anymore pamper sessions with Alice and Rose ever again!"

I laughed at Bella's comment and kissed her cheek.

"Come on lets go tell Carlisle."

**WOO she found her power! Next chapter on tomorrow if you tell me what you think about this one! Hope you liked it!**


	19. Tricking Cullen's

**Woo! You guys are awesome at writing reviews! Right so when I started this chapter I was ill, I had a temperature but I am was writing my story as usual on my laptop with my fan on and I was listening to my I-pod as usual like I do when I write. So here is the next chapter for you. I know that the last chapter was kinda short but it was really really early when I wrote it and I was very tired.**

B.P.O.V

Edward and I walked to Carlisle's study. I was slightly nervous now thinking about showing him my power but I don't know why. Edward knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Carlisle, Bella has found out what her power is."

"That's wonderful Bella congratulations! May I ask what your power is?"

"Um…shape shifting." I was slightly embarrassed telling Carlisle this. Why the hell should I be nervous I was a part of the family now.

"I have never met a shape shifter before. May I see?"

"I guess so." I tried to think of someone but I was blank. Then I had an idea. I thought of Renee. I really concentrated on what she looked like and then I heard Carlisle gasp slightly.

"That is remarkable. How does it work exactly?"

"I just think of someone and really concentrate on what they look like."

"Remarkable!" Carlisle got up from his chair and came over to examine me further. I found it funny how amazed he was by my power.

"Do you know how long it can last for?"

"No, not yet."

"Maybe you should try it out."

"Um…alright."

"Thank you very much for telling me about this you two."

"Your welcome." Edward said with a smile. We walked back out of the study and went back to our room.

"So do you want to try it?"

"Well I don't know who I want to look like to be honest."

"I have an idea." Edward said with an evil little smile on his face.

"Edward what are you thinking?"

We were back in the bedroom now and we sat down on the sofa.

"Why don't you play a trick on someone?"

"Like who?"

"Emmett!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well…why don't you shape shirt into Rose? You could then do pretty much anything to him then."

"I will give it a go." I shut my eyes then and pictured Rose. I concentrated on everything about her and then I felt something move down my back.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward.

"Did it work?"

"Did what work Rose?" He said acting stupid.

I walked downstairs then to find Emmett. He was playing a game with Jasper again. Surprise surprise.

"Emmett can you come here for a second." I called to him from the doorway. Jasper rolled his eyes then and put the game on pause.

Emmett walked over and leaned against the wall next to me.

"What is it my lovely vamp-babe?"

_Vamp-babe I have to remember that one._ I thought to myself.

"Can I tell you something?"

"It depends if it includes us upstairs now."

"It might but you have to come closer so I can whisper it to you."

Emmett leaned closer with his ear next to my lips. I was about to shout in his ear but then I had a better idea. I moved my hand away from my side and hit him over the head.

"Emmett Cullen how dare you think that Bella is sexier then me!" He was speechless then as he looked at me rubbing his head.

"But Rosalie I don't, I mean she is good looking and everything but she isn't sexy like you!"

"Liar Edward told me what you were thinking when she fell into you!"

"I didn't think that at all! He is lying…what did he hear?"

"Ah-ha! So you do think she is better then me!"

"No I don't honest baby I don't."

His eyes were getting sadder. I folded my arms around my chest trying not to laugh.

"Emmett I am afraid you and I will not be having some quality time together for a while now!"

"Rose you can't do that to me! It was your turn for the costume tonight!"

_Ew, they used costumes while having sex. That is just gross._

Emmett's mouth then dropped as he looked at the front door. Rosalie had walked into the house. Oh boy, this could get interesting.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Emmett asked so confused. "Why are there two Rosalie's? Am I like completely dead? Did I get into a fight with one of the Volturi and lose?"

"Emmett shut up will you? You're no deader then you already are! Okay, who the hell are you?!" Rosalie asked me.

"I am Rosalie who the hell are you?"

"You can't be Rosalie, I am!"

"No you're not! I am!"

"Prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you!"

Rosalie was getting very angry now and Emmett was very confused. I then heard Alice and Edward behind me laughing their heads off.

"What the hell is so funny you two? There are two of me here!"

Edward came to my side and held my hand. Alice collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter finding it hard to breath even though she didn't have to.

"Relax Rose there aren't two of you. Just a very clever vampire who has discovered her power."

I relaxed then and shape shifted back into my normal self.

"Ta-Da!"

Emmett was still very confused but amazement filled his eyes.

"That. Is. So. COOL!"

Jasper came over then from the sofa and lifted Alice up from the floor because she couldn't stand from laughing so much.

"Thanks Emmett. Your reaction has made my wife madder then she already was!" Jasper said with Alice in his arms. Alice tried to talk but had to keep stopping to catch the breath she didn't need.

"Emmett…your…your face! Hahahaha!"

Alice made me giggle then by her reaction to Emmett's. She was acting just like a child.

"Alice calm down now please."

"Okay okay Jasper."

Emmett then cut in.

"Bella can you transform into guys as well or animals?"

"I haven't really tried Emmett. Do you want me to give it a go?"

"Well duh!"

I closed my eyes then and focussed on the one man I knew everything about. Edward. I then heard Emmett laugh.

"This is so awesome! Bella are there any girls you want to play a trick on?"

I opened my eyes just in time to see Rosalie elbow Emmett in the gut. Edward was looking at me in an odd way but then he smiled.

"You look amazingly like me. It's uncanny."

I relaxed again and turned back to my normal self. Emmett then called out again.

"Bella be a dog!" Rosalie smacked Emmett around the head then.

"Emmett shut up! That is no way to talk to Bella!"

"I didn't mean it like that I meant can she turn into a dog."

I pictured a dog in my head and then fought of Jacob. I didn't focus on that picture for long because when I thought of Jacob I thought of that night with Charlie. I ran up to my room then and shut the door.

I heard Jasper yell at Emmett when the door was shut.

"Good job Emmett now look what you have done!"

"I only asked her to be a dog, what harm could come from that?"

I put my head in my lap again and silently cried. Edward then sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him and "cried" into his chest.

"Bella do you want me to hit Emmett for asking you to be a dog?"

"No, that's not why I am crying."

"Do you want to tell me why you are?"

"Now when I think of dogs, I think of Jacob and the last time I saw Jake was the night when Charlie…" I wondered off of my sentence then and looked out the window.

"Bella I'm sorry. Do you want me to do something to Emmett?"

"No it's fine."

"Please?"

"Edward you don't need my permission to hurt your brother."

"I know but I want a reason."

I rolled my eyes then thinking about how immature Edward could be sometimes when he was with his brothers.

I was enjoying the silence when all of a sudden my phone went off in my pocket. I opened it up.

_**Text message from Jake.**_

_Hey Bella haven't spoken 2 u in a while. I'm sorry bout Charlie. Maybe we could meet up. _

_Tb asap_

_Ly Jake._

"Edward you did tell Jake I was a vampire didn't you?"

"No why would I?"

"Because he is my friend well was."

"Bella, vampires and werewolves do not get along. You shouldn't go see him."

"But Edward-"

"No Bella. It's dangerous."

"Fine."

I wasn't going to give up so easily. I was already thinking of a plan to get out of the house and away from Edward without him knowing.

"Edward I am just going downstairs for a minute to talk to Alice I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. What are you going to talk about with her?"

"Wedding details. I feel bad about having a go at her earlier, I need to make it up to her."

"Okay. Have fun, if you need me to rescue you I will be with Emmett and Jasper."

"Bye." I kissed him and headed out of the room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket then and text Jacob back.

_Hey Jake. Meet me at the forest outside Charlie's house. We need to talk._

_See you soon_

_Bella :)_

I shut my phone then and thought about a rabbit. Emmett had made me curious now to see if I could turn into animals. I concentrated on it and then I fell to the floor.

Cool, I can turn into anything! I concentrated on being a fly then and went buzzing off down the stairs and out of the door which was being opened by Esme.

I turned back to my normal self when I was far enough away from the house. I knew Edward would find out soon so I ran at vampire speed through the trees and to my old house, Charlie's house.

I arrived just in time as I saw Jake get out of his car. I stood in the shade of the trees so he couldn't see the difference in my skin colour or my eye colour.

"Hey Bells! It's been a while. Look I am really sorry for what happened that night-"

"Jake it's okay. What happened is now in the past. It can't be undone."

"Your right, so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well you see I need you to come closer to understand."

He started to walk closer towards me but then wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Bella you smell awful! How long have you been hanging around with those bloodsuckers you call friends?"

"For your information Jake I have been hanging around with them a lot actually."

"Why?"

"Um…well…Jake there is no easy to tell you this but…" I walked out closer to him and his eyes filled with pain.

"Your one of **them!** Bella how could you do that to yourself?!"

"Jake I didn't do anything! It was either, be a vampire or die which one would you prefer?"

"You would be dead in both cases Bella!"

"You know what I mean Jake."

"I don't think I do anymore Bella. Why did you have to become that!?"

"Jake stop it! I wanted to tell you this for a reason, so I didn't hurt you."

"But Bella you are hurting me! Why choose this? Why now?"

"Jake I had no choice in the matter, I am what I am now and you can't change that."

"I know I can't. You were such a good person before but you have probably changed now."

"I have not changed!"

"Yes you have! Have you seen yourself?! You're a monster now Bella!"

I was getting very angry now and my head was throbbing. The pain was to much and I sank down to my knees grabbing my head trying to make the pain stop. I then heard Jacob gasp.

"Bella what are you doing?!"

"I'm…not doing…anything!"

The pain was getting harder to cope with and I heard Jacob move quickly.

"Bella stop it!"

"I'm not…doing anything!"

I could hear the throbbing in the back of my head. It was too much. Before I could react I felt a strong pair of arms around my shoulders and a wave of calm hit me.

"Jacob, get out of here…now!" It was Edward's voice. I heard Jacob's car start up and then drive away.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked me. Why was Jasper here?

"I'm fine now. What happened?"

**Don't kill me for stopping the chapter there. I know this is on later then my chapters usually are and I am sorry. Also I would just like to dedicate this chapter to my great aunt who unfortunately passed away today. Thank you for reading this chapter and the next one will be on soon.**


	20. Sorting things out

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**I am so so so so so sorry to every single one of you who have read my story. I feel horrible for not writing more chapters but I have been quite busy. Thank you for all of your comments about my aunt and thank you for still reading my story. I hope you like it still. Enjoy. ******

B.P.O.V

My head was hurting at the back and everything was spinning. I could still feel Edward's arms around me and Jasper was on his knees in front of me. I had no idea what had just happened and why Edward and Jasper were here but I was glad they were.

"What just happened?" I asked Edward and Jasper. I was so confused. One minute I was talking to Jacob and the next I was on the floor on my knees clinging to my head.

"Alice had a vision that you were about to do something bad and Jasper had to come as well before it was too late. We didn't expect to see that though." Edward said while helping me up.

"Would you like to tell me what it was you weren't expecting?"

Jasper and Edward were quiet then as they both walked me to Edward's Volvo. Jasper was on my right and Edward was on my left. Jasper then cleared his throat.

"Bella…we think you might have another power."

"I…what?"

We were now at Edward's car and Edward was holding the door open for me. I didn't get in straight away I needed to hear what Jasper had to say.

"Bella, Alice had a vision of you here about to hurt Jacob with objects such as rocks but you weren't picking them up. She saw you on the floor clutching your head and objects flying around you. We think that you might be telekinetic."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"But I already have a power…I can't have another can I? Vampires can't have two powers."

"Shh, Bella its okay." Edward was now holding me tightly around my waist. I didn't realise until Edward started to comfort me that I was hyperventilating even though I did not need the air.

"Bella it's alright."

"No it's not Edward. I am not a normal vampire."

"Yes you are. If you think about it Jasper has two powers. He can read emotions and manipulate them too."

"I guess so, but those powers are linked. My powers don't link. I need to clear my head. I will see you two later."

I started to head for the trees where Jacob and I had talked but then Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella wait. Carlisle wants to check this out first to see if you do have another power."

"Can't it wait? I really need to think."

"Okay. But I think Jasper should go with you if that is okay with both of you."

I saw Jasper nod through the corner of my eye.

"Umm…okay but I don't see why you need to come Jasper, no offence of course."

"None taken, but I need to come with you just encase something happens again and I need to calm you down."

I smiled at Jasper and then turned to Edward. He was still holding my wrist so I lifted his hand up to my lips and kissed it.

"I will be back soon okay, I just need to sort some things out I won't be long."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." With that Edward let go on my wrist and I ran off into the woods with Jasper.

Jasper was having trouble keeping up with me seeing as my new speed came with being a new-born vampire. I slowed down then so that Jasper could catch up. As I waited for Jasper to catch up with me I realised that we were in the middle of the woods. I sat down on the floor and waited for Jasper. The floor was damp but I didn't care, sitting down let me think things through. I shut my eyes and let my mind wonder.

I thought about my summers that I used to spend here in Forks and how I used to go down to La Push with Charlie to see the Blacks and then Charlie went fishing with Billy. I then started thinking about the future. How things would be so different to me now. Another thing that was bothering me about my future was how Charlie wasn't going to be there on my wedding day to walk me down the aisle and hand me to my one and only love Edward.

I was startled as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was so caught up in thinking that I didn't hear Jasper behind me.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jasper, just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" He said as he sat next to me on the damp floor.

"Just…things. Mostly Charlie though."

Jasper stretched out his left arm and wrapped it around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder and gave him a hug back.

"Would you like me to do anything?"

"It's okay Jasper, I'm fine. Should we head back now?"

"If you want to."

We both stood up at the same time and started walking in the woods. Jasper knew where he was going and I was glad because I didn't really know where we were. We were quiet for a while until Jasper asked a question.

"Bella how did you do that back there with Jacob?"

"I don't really know Jasper. I didn't even know I was doing anything I was to distracted by the pain in my head."

"Hmm, strange."

"Why did you want to know?"

"I was just curious that's all. Hey do you want to race back to the house?"

"Um…I don't really know where we are going Jasper."

"If I tell you where to go will you then have a race with me? Please?"

I rolled my eyes at how immature he was being but thought it couldn't hurt.

"Okay Jasper where do we go?"

"We just need to go straight forward until you see the opening or the stream. Which ever one first."

"Okay. Ready…Set…GO!"

Jasper and I were then running like mad. It reminded me of when Edward had me on his back when he was running back to my truck from the meadow. The wind was hitting me in the face with suck force but it felt refreshing. I saw the opening and ran out of the woods and stopped near the stream. I didn't realise that I won until Jasper came out of the woods 5 minutes later.

"Damn you beat me. Oh well good race Bells." He stretched his hand out to shake mine and I shook it. We then walked back to the house it wasn't that far to go now.

E.P.O.V

I didn't know what to do anymore. Bella was quiet upset and I felt like I couldn't do anything to help her. I was sat in my room listening to my music as I waited for Bella to get home. I was on my sofa when I heard Alice come into my room.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"I don't know Alice. I feel like I can't do anything for Bella at the moment, like I am useless."

"Edward, Bella needs you now more than ever. You are not useless at all. Bella is just going through a hard time at the moment. She still remembers Charlie and she misses him a lot. You need to understand that."

"I do Alice, but she seems…different."

"She has a lot on her mind Edward. Just give her some time. You will see everything will be fine."

"Thanks Alice."

She smiled at me and then danced out of my room. Soon after she left I heard Jasper and Bella come through the door. I went downstairs to see if Bella was okay now and she looked like she was now. She was laughing with Jasper about something and I was happy to see her laughing. She then saw me and ran over to me to give me a hug.

"I'm sorry I left you earlier Edward, I need to think about things."

"It's alright Bella, I understand." I kissed her hair and I felt her smile against my chest. She held my hand then and started walking up the stairs.

"Are you coming?"

I didn't answer; instead I let her lead the way.

"Is Carlisle here?"

"No not yet he is still at the hospital."

"Good. I don't have to see him yet then. I can spend some quality time with you."

We got to my door and she went on her tip toes to reach my lips. I didn't break our kiss as I opened the door. We got into the room and she broke away from the kiss and held my hand. She then pulled me over to the sofa and leaned into me.

"When was the last time we did this Edward?"

"Did what?"

"Spend some time together without any interruptions."

"This morning I think."

"It feels like ages ago."

"I know what you mean. Well we are together now."

"Yes we are." Bella then smiled at me, her face as beautiful as ever. She leaned her head against my shoulder again, shut her eyes and gave out a big sigh. I kissed her head and started rubbing her arm.

"Is something wrong Bella?"

"No not really just enjoying the moment until-"

Alice then came in through the door.

"Bella! Carlisle is home, I think you should go see him now. Hey Edward."

I let out a groan, knowing that Bella and I would never get any time to ourselves without an interruption.

"Okay Alice I will be there in a minute." Bella took another sigh and looked at me.

"Are we ever going to get some time to ourselves? Even for 5 minutes?"

"I don't think we are love, I really don't." I kissed her on the head before she got up and walked out. This was going to be a long night.

**Alright the next chapter will be on soon this time I promise. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	21. Trigger

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Here you are all you hardcore twilighters out there the next chapter. Some of your comments made me laugh like one from ****Stephanie Chihuahua Caramel and also I need to apologize to Cameron Dayenae for all my cliff-hangers but they keep you reading. Anyway here you are and also don't forget to look at the new pictures on they are all amazing especially the one of Rose but also if you look at Laurent's chest on the group photo its like OMC! Seriously. Anyway enough ranting on (it's because I have missed you all) here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

B.P.O.V

As I walked to Carlisle's office I thought about the time when Edward and I were in this house, ALONE, damn I missed that day so much and not just because of us being alone. I reached the door to Carlisle's office and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door slowly and popped my head around the door.

"You wanted to see me Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella, come in."

I opened the door nearly all the way and entered the room.

"Please take a seat Bella." Carlisle said as he gestured to one of the seats near his desk. I moved over to the desk and took a seat. Carlisle walked behind his desk and sat down and faced me.

"Bella I hear you may have another power. May I ask if it is true?"

"I'm actually not sure if I do or not but according to Jasper and Edward I do."

"I see, well we will have to keep our eyes out. It would be fascinating though if it were true."

"Yes it would."

Carlisle stood up then from behind his desk and walked towards me. I stood up and he gave me a hug which I was not expecting.

"I never really said welcome to the family Bella but I am so glad that you are with us now."

"Thank you Carlisle I am happy to be a part of the Cullen family."

He released me from his hug and then opened the door for me. I was free now to go back to Edward.

As I walked back to Edward's room I suddenly heard Edward give out a small yell. I ran to his room to see what had happened. I opened the door quicker then I thought possible and saw Edward still on his sofa.

"Edward what is it?! What's wrong?!"

"Bella it's fine I just got a little shock then that's all."

He pointed to his CD player and I saw that it was broken.

"What happened to it?"

"I don't know I was just listening to Hamburg Song by Keane and then it exploded."

I ran over to him and sat in his lap. I then kissed him and looked into his eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand?"

He kissed me back and then whispered, "Is this showing you how understanding you are?"

I giggled then and Edward and I kissed for ages. It felt like hours but then was interrupted by Alice.

"I heard your CD player was broken. You know what that means don't you."

I broke away from Edward then.

"Alice, don't say it."

"SHOPPING TRIP!"

I lolled my head back then into Edward's shoulder. He kissed my cheek and spoke to Alice.

"Not today Alice."

I smiled then.

"Tomorrow we will but not today."

My smile then faded as Edward said that. He obviously couldn't live without his music for such a long amount of time.

"Fine, but you have to promise." Alice said sounding like a five year old.

"We promise."

Alice then ran out of the room. I snuggled up to Edward and we sat in silence. Edward would keep bringing his head down to kiss my hair and I kept smiling.

"Edward what time is it?"

He moved his arm to look at his watch.

"9:30 at night. Why?"

"No reason I just wanted to know."

We were then silent for another minute as Edward rubbed my arm.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Edward then pulled me onto his lap and my legs were on each side of him.

"You know what Bella?"

"What?"

He then started kissing my neck.

"I love you too."

We then started kissing each other again. We kissed again for what seemed like hours and there were no interruptions at all which was great. Before I knew it I saw the sun just starting to come up.

"Edward what day is it?"

"Saturday why?"

"Just wanted to make sure nothing was happening today."

I got up off of Edward to get changed. I went to the wardrobe and picked out some old blue jeans which were torn at the knees and a top Bella had picked out for me.

I then looked in the mirror to have a look. I looked alright apart from my hair. I didn't know what to do with it so I went to find Rosalie.

I knocked on Rosalie's door but wasn't sure if that was such a good idea because of last nights information Emmett had revealed. I knocked again and Rosalie's popped around the door.

"Hey Bella what's up?"

"Hey Rose, I was wondering if I could borrow one of your fashion magazines again."

"Yah sure you can just give me a minute to get one."

She then shut the door on me and I knew something was happening. I was so glad I couldn't see anything.

Through the door I could hear Rosalie and Emmett though.

"Emmett get off, Bella is on the other side of the door."

"Well tell her to go away. OW!"

"Emmett I told you to get off. Now do you want me to hit you with Vogue Magazine again?!"

"No miss."

"Then get off."

Three seconds later Rosalie was back at the door with the magazine.

"Here you go Bella."

"Um…Thanks Rose." I didn't want to think about where she had hit Emmett with this magazine but I still held it between my thumb and fore-finger.

I went back to Edward's room and went back into the wardrobe to look in the mirror.

I flipped through the pages trying to find a nice hair style and then I found one. Drew Barrymore's hair seemed perfect in this picture so I concentrated on the picture and looked in the mirror again. It looked perfect with what I was wearing.

I then went out of the wardrobe and Edward was there. He looked at me and then came over to kiss me for the millionth time today.

"Why do you always look gorgeous?"

"I don't, you're the one who look gorgeous all the time."

His kissed my head and we went downstairs. Everyone was in the living room. Rosalie was reading a magazine, Emmet and Jasper, were playing on the X box 360, Alice was painting her nails and Carlisle and Esme were playing chess.

Edward and I joined Alice and Rosalie on the sofa. Edward sat next to Rose and I sat next to Alice but before I had the chance to talk Alice's nail varnish spilled all over my hand.

"Oh my gosh Bella I am so sorry!"

"It's okay Alice it's just a bit of nail varnish. I will go was it off."

I got up off of the sofa and headed for the kitchen. I ran the tap and started washing my hands. It wasn't coming off easily and I was practically talking to myself. I was loosing my patience and was getting annoyed. Emmett then came into the kitchen to see how I was.

"Bella you're not going to get the nail varnish off like that."

I turned to Emmett then anger filling me.

"Then how would I get it off Emmett! Why don't you tell me seeing as I don't know!"

I was to frustrated now and I lost it. My voice was more on the level of yelling then talking and the back of my head started to throb again. Before I knew it I was bending over again clutching my head in pain.

"Um, Bella could you please…I don't know maybe, PUT THE KNIVES DOWN!"

"I'm…not…touching any…knives!"

"You're not touching them but you are lifting them. Bella please put them-"

I then heard Emmett give out a yell and I heard a fast movement next to my ear.

"Edward! Come and control your girlfriend please! NOW!"

My head was hurting a lot again and it was getting darker in my mine. Just like before I felt a wave of calm hit me and Edward's arms around me.

Then I heard Jasper laugh. "Emmett you look good like that. Maybe we should leave you there."

Emmett then impersonated Jasper's laugh. "Ha ha very funny now will you get me down!?"

The pain was easing out now and I opened my eyes and could stop laughing but I also felt worried. When I opened my eyes I was not expecting to see Emmett pinned up to the wall with knives.

"Oh my god! Did I do that?!"

"No it was the fairies, OF COURSE IT WAS YOU" Emmett said.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I don't know what happened."

"I will tell you. You went crazy and the next thing I know I have knives flying at me through the air and pinning me to the kitchen wall!"

Edward then started to stick up for me.

"Back off Emmett! She didn't mean to, she can't control this power yet."

Jasper then got a look on his face that looked as if he had been struck by lightening and seen the light.

"I know what triggers Bella's telekinetic power!"

**Alright I know this was all Bella's pov but I didn't want to do Edwards tonight but the next one will be his. Also I have some links on my profile which will show you some of the outfits and hairstyles that I used. I hope you liked it and for all you bright people who know how Bella's power is triggered don't tell anyone else. Love you all and The next chapter will be on soon.**


	22. Oh dear

Ok guys so here is the next chapter and like I promised it is 100 Edward's POV

**Ok guys so here is the next chapter and like I promised it is 100 Edward's POV. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend MeggyCullen who is leaving school to move to Paris. I know we will all miss her so I would really like to dedicate this to her. So without further a due I would like to present…the next chapter. Enjoy**

**E.P.O.V**

Jasper thoughts were everywhere. He had actually figured out what caused Bella's telekinetic power to be set off.

"Bella do you want to know how your power is triggered?"

Bella looked undecided but then she came over to me and held my hand.

"I guess so Jasper."

She looked a little nervous to find out so I asked Jasper a question before he stated his theory.

"Jasper why don't we let Bella sit down for this, you never know what might happen."

"Right, good idea Edward."

I led Bella to the table in the dining room and I pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and I sat in the chair next to her and held her hand just like the time Bella called the meeting at this very table.

I was snapped out of my day dream then by Jasper clearing his throat. I looked at Bella and then at Jasper.

"Bella, I believe that your power is triggered when you become very angry."

"Why do you think that exactly?" She seemed a little shocked but still calm. I wondered if Jasper was changing her emotions.

"Well, you see, this is the second time this has happened and your emotion this time was identical to your previous one with Jacob. And also this is the second time I have had to calm you down."

Bella tried to take it all in but seemed to be slightly lost.

"Bella love, are you alright?"

"I…I don't know."

"Bella you don't need to worry, Jasper can keep your emotions under control if they get out of control and I am always here for you."

"I know but…I feel like a time bomb."

"What do you mean?"

Bella sat forward with her elbows on her knees and held her face in her hands.

"What if I get to out of control? What happens if Jasper isn't near me? What happens if I can never control it?"

I put my arm around her and pulled her into my chest.

"Bella everything will be fine, there is no need to worry. I believe in you and I know you can control it."

She looked up at me with a smile on her face and kissed me.

"Thanks for believing in me Edward."

Alice then spoke up.

"We all believe in you Bella and we know that you will be fine. Besides I will always be on the look out for you."

"Thank you Alice."

"You part of the family now Bella and family stick together. Everyone will be looking out for you and Rosalie will make sure Emmett behaves himself."

Bella giggled at Alice's comment then and her laugh put a smile on my face. Suddenly Bella's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled away from me to get her phone from her pocket. As she read the text message shock spread across her face.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?"

"It's Renée. She's coming over to see me and to see if I am ok about Charlie's death. She also says she has a surprise."

We all sat in silence and everyone's thoughts were somewhere along the lines of "what are we going to do? This is not good for Bella's mood? What if Renée finds out?"

"Well…this is going to be interesting." Emmett said aloud to break the silence. Rosalie then hit Emmett over the head.

"Emmett this is not going to be interesting! This is very bad. Renée will know something has happened to Bella."

"How?"

"Because Emmett, if you haven't noticed Bella is now pale and has topaz eyes! Renée has been around Bella for a long time and will know there is something different."

"Oh…right."

Bella was completely quite but looked as if she was trying to figure something out. Everyone was talking but all I could concentrate on was Bella.

She was completely still for a moment but then her face changed as if she had been struck by lightning. She ran out of the room and up to our room. I ran after her and knocked on the door.

"Bella, can I come in?"

There was no answer.

"Bella?"

"Give me a minute."

She came to the door after a few seconds.

"Edward, do you know where my scrap book is?"

I walked into the room and got on my knees to look under the bed. There was a lot of junk under the bed and I knew that I would need to clean it, but now was not the time to think about that. I found a box that belonged to Bella and pulled it out from under the bed.

I opened it and inside the box were things from Bella's old house. I couldn't see the scrap book so I dug deeper into the box. I came across many things from Bella's past including a baseball, a small pink blanket which must have been hers when she was a baby, a number of CD's, the keys to her truck, a jewellery box but the thing that touched my heart was a picture in a silver photo frame.

It was an old picture of Bella, Renée and Charlie. Bella was on her mothers lap wearing a pretty little pink dress with her curly baby hair behind her ears. She had a very sweet grin on her face and was holding Charlie's hand. Charlie had a hand on Renée's shoulder and Renée had an arm around Bella's tiny body and her opposite hand on her shoulder where Charlie's hand was.

They all looked so happy and looked like the perfect family. There was another photo frame in the box. I put the one I was looking at to the side and took out the other photo frame.

It was in another silver frame but the picture was different to the other. It was a picture of Bella and Charlie. It had a main picture and then smaller ones down the right hand side. The big main one had Charlie on the floor with his legs crossed with Bella inside them. He had his arms wrapped around her and she was looking up at him and kissed his cheek. The ones down the side were still of her and Charlie. The one on the top was them both on their stomachs facing each other, touching noses. The one under that one was Charlie standing up and Bella was standing to but obviously not very well seeing as Charlie had to hold her up. The last one underneath that one was of Charlie on his back with Bella on his stomach. She looked so happy and looked as if she was laughing.

I saw a hand appear on the corner of the frame and let go. Bella looked at it and held it close to her chest. She then got up off of the floor and placed the picture on the night stand.

I kept looking for the scrap book and then found it, right at the bottom of the box. I handed it to Bella and she flicked through the pages.

"Bella what are you looking for?"

"A picture of me."

"Can I ask why?"

"Well I was thinking, because I can transform why not see if I can transform into me."

"Could you make it a bit clearer?"

"I want to see if I can transform into my human self. So that Renée can see me and not suspect anything."

"Bella you are a genius!" I kissed the top of her head and helped her look for a picture.

She then found the one she was looking for. Unfortunately it was a picture from the time I was leaving Bella. She said she looked awful next to me but she looked beautiful as always.

"Well here it goes"

**I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so late I have been busy. I shall try to get the next chapter soon. Love you.**


	23. Family

**I am feeling very inspired today because it was my birthday on Wednesday, 23****rd**** July, so I am now 15. I'm getting to old hehe. Anyway thank you everyone who has read and commented. Reading your comments always puts a smile on my face. Right here is the next chapter peeps. Peace out! Xxx**

B.P.O.V

_Well, let's hope this work. _I thought to myself. I looked at the picture and focussed on the picture. It felt like hours until I finally stopped staring at the picture. It had only been a few minutes but I was scared to find out if it worked or not.

I looked over to Edward who seemed completely lost. That could have been a good sign…or a bad sign.

"Edward, are you ok?"

Edward just nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Once again he just nodded.

"Edward will you just say something please!"

"Wow!"

I turned around to face the mirror. I was me again. Same coloured skin, same shade of hair, same length of hair and most of all my brown eyes.

"I'm…I'm…normal."

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and said,

"Bella, you are never normal."

He kissed my neck and I hit him gently on the head.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs."

I placed my hand in his and we went down the living room where everyone was. I could hear Emmett claiming that Jasper had cheated and demanded a rematch.

I walked into the room wit Edward as if nothing was different and I sat down on the sofa and started to read a magazine. I then stopped as I realised it was to quiet. I put the magazine down and saw that everyone's eyes were on me.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Bella, you do realise that you are human again don't you?" Emmett asked. Rosalie elbowed Emmett in the gut.

"Emmett, I'm not human, I just transformed that's all."

"Oh…right. Well you fooled me."

Jasper snorted then.

"Emmett, anything and anyone can fool you."

Emmett turned towards Jasper.

"That is not true!"

"It is and you know it."

Emmett then threw himself at Jasper. Before I knew it they were fighting and rolling all over the floor.

Alice then sighed. "Here we go again."

Esme marched over to Jasper and Emmett and reached into the moving mess.

"OW! OW! OW! ESME LET GO!" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time. Esme had grabbed them both by the ear and was pulling them up.

"I am sick and tired of you two always fighting. Now stop it! Otherwise-"Esme then turned to Alice and Rosalie who both knew what she meant and shot their husbands a look so threatening that they both started to panic.

Their words started to merge together as they were getting flustered. "We're sorry, we won't do it again we promise! Please just anything but that!"

"Very well. Now both of you stop acting like children. You are 93 years old Emmett!"

Jasper started to giggle then. Esme squeezed harder on his ear.

"And you Jasper! You are 165 years old! Both of you act your age!"

She then let go of their ears and both Emmett and Jasper at the same time reached for the ear that Esme had been holding. "Sorry Esme."

Esme then calmed herself and had a huge smile on her face again.

"So Bella, how did you turn back?"

"Well…I just looked at a picture of myself when I was human and transformed."

"That was a brilliant plan Bella, well done."

"Thanks Esme."

I then started to feel a bit dizzy. It was obvious Edward could tell so he picked me up and took me to our room. He laid me on the bed and sat next to me.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"I'm fine, just a dizzy spell, that's all."

"When was the last time you hunted?" Edward said as he traced his fingers over the bottom of my eyes.

"Um…when Emmett took me for my first hunt...hehe."

My fake smile wasn't lightening the mood.

"Bella, you need to hunt more often, you're still new to this. It's not good for you."

"I know. I just forgot that's all. I am still trying to adjust."

I had forgotten I was still in my human form so I decided to turn back into my normal, vampire self.

"Do you want to go hunting now?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course. There is no way on earth that I would let you go by yourself."

"Alright. Let's go then."

As I left the room with Edward I got my phone out of my pocket and decided to text Renée. She had told me she would be coming, but she didn't say when.

_Hi mum it's me, obviously. I am so glad you are coming to visit. Do you think you could tell me when you are coming? Just so I can get things sorted out._

_From Bella xx_

I sent the message and then put my phone back in my pocket.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and as we were walking through the door I tripped. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms.

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

We then walked into the garage and got into the Volvo. Edward was pulling out of the garage when my phone went off in my pocket.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the text.

_Hello sweetheart. Nice to see you are looking forward to seeing me. Paul and I have got plane tickets for tomorrow to Forks. I know it is short notice but we can get a room at a hotel if it is too inconvenient._

_Love you_

_Xxxxx_

"Great." I said as I rested my head on the headrest and shut my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Edward said as he reached for my hand.

"Renée is coming tomorrow. This just keeps getting better and better."

"Everything will be fine Bella, I promise. You shouldn't worry." The car then came to a stop.

"You ready?"

"I guess. But I think I might need a run first to calm down a bit. I'm just a little tense."

"Alright. Do you want me to come with you?"

"You can if you can catch me, hehe."

I then ran into the woods but at a slower pace then I would normally go. I only did it though to make Edward think he could stand a chance. I wanted a little fun while I still could. After all tomorrow was going to be hard.

**There is chapter 22. Now chapter 23 might not be on for a while because although it is the summer holiday's I am still a very busy person. So I will write as often as possible. Thanks for reading. **

**Reviews?**


	24. The Arrival

**Chapter 23 is here! Thanks for all your reviews. Gosh I have been so upset lately. I really want to go to Comic-con cries. I will be strong though. I am glad you all seem to like this story. So here it is. Enjoy. Also I made a mistake in the last chapter which was pointed out to me. The mistake was I called Phil, Paul. I am sorry if that confused you.**

E.P.O.V

Bella and I had been out for a while now. We had fun hunting. We started by Bella running off and I had to try and catch her. I was not successful unfortunately but I did manage to catch her with a surprise attack.

She kept looking back while we were running to see how far I was from her. At certain points she would stop and run back in my direction if she did not see me. That's when I decided to climb up into the trees and wait for her to come back.

As soon as she was underneath the tree where I was I jumped down and grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the floor.

"Got ya!" I said as I started to tickle her. Bella was laughing so hard.

"Ha ha ha ha. Edward please stop! This is a form of torture."

I continued to tickle her.

"Bella, this isn't torture. This is just my way of expressing my love for you."

"I know you love me now please get off."

I stopped tickling her but pinned her hands above her head. I then leaned down to her face and started kissing every possible place.

"See, now this I don't mind." Bella said.

"Neither do I. We better start hunting now otherwise it might be too late."

I helped Bella get up and she linked her arm with mine. We walked deeper into the woods trying to find a good spot. Bella then froze.

"Bella wha-"I was cut off by Bella's finger on my lips. Before I knew it Bella was running into the woods chasing after something that obviously got her attention. After a few moments she was back and wiped her mouth clean.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself."

"What was it you were after anyway?"

"Deer. Male."

"I see. Well I know where there are a lot of deer if you still want some."

"Lead the way." She put her hand back in mine and I took her to a small meadow where Emmett had taken me once.

We spent an hour hunting. We then decided to lay down in the middle of the meadow after all the deer had gone. Bella was cuddled up to me as we just looked up into the sky. It had gotten dark now and we were staring at the stars.

Bella's phone then started ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hello Jacob." Bella's jaw was tight as she said his name.

"Jacob what is it that you want?" there was a long silence.

"Jacob, please just leave me alone. I did nothing to you. You were the one who caused my power to go off."

I could hear Jacob on the other end of the phone getting angry. Bella was getting angry too and I knew if she didn't calm down soon we would both be in trouble.

"YOU WANT PROOF JACOB! FINE I WILL GIVE YOU PROOF! YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER TO MY HOUSE AND I WILL SHOW YOU, YOU STUPID MONGREL!"

She was getting very angry now and I could see a group of stones in the corner starting to move. I had to think on my toes so I pinned Bella to the floor and kissed her with such force that she melted like snow on a hot day. Bella then dropped the phone and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"BELLA! BELLA DON'T IGNORE ME!" Jacob was shouting down the phone.

Bella was finally calm so I decided to pick up the phone to talk to Jacob.

"Jacob please, stop making Bella angry."

"Shut up blood sucker! You have ruined Bella's life and mine and now you are asking me to stop making Bella angry. Why should I?! It's not my fault if she reacts like that."

"Jacob I am warning you-"

"Oh, I'm so scared. Just remember blood sucker you can't do anything."

"Jacob if you're not careful Bella will do some serious damage. Her powers are not stable and when she gets angry she is in extreme pain and dangerous."

"And I am supposed to believe that."

"Do you remember when you were with Bella outside her house and things were flying around? That is because she was angry. Jacob, for your own good stop."

"What ever blood sucker. Now it's your turn to remember. Remember when I told you I would fight to have Bella, even though she is one of you now I will still fight."

He hung up then. I needed to hit something. I didn't want to break Bella's phone so instead I hit the ground and left a dent in the grass.

Bella looked up at me then and held my face. She made me look into her eyes even though I didn't want to because I was mad.

"Edward, look at me. Take no notice of him. You don't need to fight over me because you won when we first met. Don't let him get to you."

She lifted her head up to mine and kissed me on my lips.

"I wish I could do something to him. Something so painful that he would learn his lesson." I looked at my watch and decided that we needed to get back home.

I stood up and lifted Bella into my arms.

"Come on my beautiful angel, its time to go home." She rested her head on my chest and I kissed the top of her head.

I ran back to the car with her and we drove back home.

We were silent in the car for a while and then Bella's phone went off again.

"God I am sick of this phone! All it has done tonight is annoy me!" She brought her knees up onto her seat and hugged them. She opened her phone and looked at her text message.

"Great, just what I needed."

I reached over for her hand and rubbed it with my thumb.

"Would you like to tell me what has happened now?"

"Renée's flight is going to be early so she is going to be here first thing in the morning."

I pulled over and stopped the car. I turned towards her and held her head between my hands.

"Bella you need to stop worrying. Everything will be fine trust me. Alice can't see anything bad happening and if something does happen we can lie."

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Bella don't say that. I love you and I promise you nothing will happen."

"I hope you're right."

I kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"You know what you need?"

"A miracle?"

"No, you need to relax."

"I wish I could." Bella's phone then went off again.

"GRR!" She looked at her phone and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Alice just sent me a text."

"And?"

"She has organised a spa trip for all the girls for when Renée is here."

"Ha ha. That is just what you needed."

Bella took a deep breath and kissed me on the lips.

"I think we should get back home Edward. I need to calm down a bit and-"Bella then screamed.

"Bella what is it?!"

"This is not happening! Vampires don't get spots! They don't have blood cells! How the hell did I get a spot?!"

"Bella relax. That spot will go away when you transform in the morning and besides Carlisle will know a way of getting rid of it."

"You're right. Let's just get home before I stress out about anything else."

I kissed her on the lips this time and started up the engine. I drove as fast as I could back home and within 2 minutes we were back home in our room.

Bella was looking at the clock every minute.

"We have 4 hours until she gets here."

"We have 3 hours and 59 minutes until she gets here."

"We have 3 hours and 58 minutes until she gets here."

"We have-"I cut her off before she could continue.

"Bella, sweet heart please, stop. I know you are worried but you don't have to count how long it will take."

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't think about it. I'm just freaking out."

Alice then ran into our room. She then jumped on Bella.

"Bella please be quiet! I have had enough with these visions of seeing you counting down the hours, then the minutes then the seconds! I can't take anymore. For the love of a sister please stop!"

"Alice I can't help it."

"I know you're nervous but if you do not stop I swear to god I will tape your mouth shut."

I decided to step in then.

"Alice I think you are being a little harsh."

"You be quiet too!"

"Alice, stop it."

"Make me!"

Alice then jumped off of Alice and onto me. She forced me onto the floor and pinned me to the floor. It was easy to get her off of me seeing as she was so small. But she was two steps ahead of me and counter acted my moves.

"JASPER! HELP! YOUR WIFE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Jasper then came running in and lifted Alice off of me.

"Alice, why are you trying to attack Bella and Edward?"

Alice was now very calm thanks to Jasper stepping in.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I am just a little stressed out like Bella about this whole visit."

"Why are you the one who is stressed out Alice?" I asked.

Alice didn't say anything out loud but instead talked to me in her head.

"_Edward, we have a problem. I keep having a vision of Renée in the hospital. She looks as if she has been beaten up and I don't know what has happened. All I can see is Bella crying by her side saying "It's all my fault.""_

I took a deep breath in to try and calm myself down. Bella could tell there was something wrong.

"Edward what's happened?"

"Nothing Bella, it's fine."

"Edward, don't lie to me! What has happened?"

It was silent in the room. Jasper still had a hold on Alice, Bella was sat on the bed and I was stood in front of Alice with nothing to say.

"EDWARD CULLEN! YOU TELL ME WHAT HAS HAPPENED NOW!"

Jasper then dropped Alice gently on her feet and ran over to Bella and held her hand.

"Bella calm down. Someone is going to get hurt in a minute."

"Then somebody tell me what is going on!"

"Bella…It will only upset you. It's about your mum."

Bella was silent when I said that.

"I don't want to know now, I changed my mind."

"Alright, if that is what you want." I walked over to Bella and sat next to her. I put my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. Jasper and Alice had left the room and Bella and I sat there, not moving until the morning.

Bella then sighed.

"Time to get ready. I will be back in a minute." Bella then got up and took the picture from the bed side table. She walked into the wardrobe and was back out within 2 minutes. She looked beautiful as always and was wearing a beautiful outfit. She was wearing a black dress like top with a pair of dark blue jeans. She was also in her human form and her eyes were there beautiful brown self and her hair was cascading down her back and was held back with a head band.

"Are you ready love?" I asked as Bella closed the door to the wardrobe. I had already changed into a pair of black trousers and a blue top.

"Ready as I will ever be." I got up off of the bed and held her hand. We headed off to the garage and got into the Volvo. We headed off to the airport and Bella was quiet all the way.

We arrived at the airport and I went to Bella's side and opened the door for Bella. She didn't seem to be very happy so I lifted her out of the car and pinned her against the car. She had no where to go and she couldn't push me out of the way because we were in public.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"I am holding you captive." I started kissing her neck and moved my lips up and down but then headed up towards her lips. As we kissed I could feel a smile appear on her face.

"You don't play fair, do you know that?"

"I do play fair. You just needed to be cheered up."

"Well it worked." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the airport. As we waited in the crowd of people Bella held onto my hand and tapped her foot and I could tell she was not at ease in the crowd of humans and also was not at ease waiting for her mum and Phil.

"Flights from Arizona have now landed." The voice said over the monitor.

"Your mum will be out shortly Bella. Are you alright?"

"Yep, I'm fine. Little nervous but I'm fine."

I kissed her head and rubbed her arm.

"Here she comes."

"Do you know if she is alright?"

"She is fine. And she is nervous. She is thinking how to tell you something."

"What is she trying to tell me?"

"I'm not sure."

"BELLA!" Renée had come through the gate and dumped her bags on poor Phil. She ran towards Bella and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Oh Bella I have missed you so much. How are you?"

"Hi mum. I have missed you too. I am fine thanks."

Renée then turned towards me.

"Hello Edward. How are you?"

"Hello Renée. I'm very well, thank you. How was your flight?"

"Tiring." She then turned towards Bella. "Oh Bella I have so much to tell you!"

"I have something to tell you too mum."

What was she doing?! Was she really going to tell Renée that she was a vampire?! She couldn't tell her that. She would be breaking the rules and also her mother would think she was crazy.

"Mum I don't know how to tell you this but…I'm getting married."

Renée was speechless and so was I.

"Bella" Renée held her face. "That is fantastic, I am so happy for you!" She then kissed her cheek. She then stood in front of me and kissed my cheek. "You look after my baby alright. Also welcome to the family." She then gave me a quick hug.

Renée then turned around to Phil who was struggling with the bags. "Phil! Bella is getting married! How fantastic is that?!"

"That's brilliant news Bella. Renée have you told them your news?"

"Not yet, I was just about to."

Renée looked at Bella and had one arm around her stomach.

"Bella…I'm pregnant!"

**Ta-da! That was chapter 23! I hope you liked this chapter. It was one of my favourite chapters to write so I hope you all like it. Looking forward to reading your reviews. Also if you want to see the clothes that Bella and Edward were wearing in this chapter they are on my page. Next chapter will be on soon. Love you all!**

**Victoria xxx**


	25. Important note but please don't kill me

Hi guys

Hi guys. I am afraid I have some bad news, well sort of. Unfortunately you will all have to wait for 2 weeks for the next chapter to be put on because I am off to St Lucia for a well deserved break. BUT!! There is some good news. I GOT MY BOOKS TODAY!! So Breaking Dawn and the Host will be coming with me on holiday so there will be twilight goodness coming with me. Also seeing as most of my chapters come to me in dreams or day dreams I will be taking a pad and pen with me so I can write down anything that comes to me. I am so sorry if I make any of you sad about this but please don't be mad at me after all I'm only human (hehehe). Once again I am so so sorry but once the 2 weeks are finished I will come right back to my computer and write my heart out.

Love all of you so much

Victoria. xxx


	26. The Trip Home

**I am so sorry I didn't get this on sooner but I have had problems with my laptop. But good news is I am back from my hols now. So anyway you guys are amazing. I had so many E-mails telling me about reviews, favourites, alerts, everything. It seems that all you want is more, more, more and I love it! I hope you all like this chapter. I am so happy that all of you readers out there enjoy my story and supporting me because one of my closest friends keeps taking the piss out of me because of this story. So I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!**

B.P.O.V

"Bella, are you alright? Bella?" Renée started waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Mum that is great news. How far on are you?" I was surprised by her news but I knew she would be happy with another child.

"I'm one and a half months."

"Wow! You look good, I can't even tell." I didn't know what to say and Edward could tell that I wasn't finding this easy. I didn't know why I had such a hard time accepting this. Maybe it was because it was too quick after Charlie's death or maybe it was because I was going to have a step brother or sister.

"Those bags look heavy and you both must be tired, why don't we go to the car and we can then get you sorted out." I snapped out of my day dream by Edward's suggestion.

"That would be a lovely thing, thank you Edward."

Edward took half the bags from Phil but still held my hand. I was feeling slightly dizzy again but we got to the car quickly so I could rest my head back and shut my eyes.

My moments rest was interrupted by Renée when she decided to question me about my relationship with Edward and when the wedding was.

"So Bella, how long have you and Edward been going out?"

"For a while now mum."

"How long is a while?"

"Since that time in hospital."

"I see. So when is the wedding happening?"

"I'm not quite sure, Edward's sister Alice is organising the wedding but I think it might be sometime in November."

"That's late for a wedding."

"Well Edward and I wanted to go on our honeymoon around that time and we wanted to go after our wedding."

"I see. Can I see the ring?"

I lifted my left hand and showed Renée the ring.

"Oh my gosh, Bella that is gorgeous! Edward that must have cost you a fortune."

"Actually it was my mother's wedding ring, it meant a lot to me for Bella to wear it."

I started to smile at Edward's comment and reached over to his hand. I wound my fingers into his and stayed that way.

It was silent in the car for only a few moments but it was soon broken when Renée decided to nag at Phil.

"Why do you never hold my hand like that Phil?"

"Renée sweetheart, I always hold your hand."

"Not with that much love though."

"You're just thinking that love, it's because you're pregnant."

"I hope you're not going to blame everything on my pregnancy."

I rolled my eyes at their bickering. They were just like an old married couple.

"Mum, Phil, please will you stop arguing. I'm not feeling well and you are both giving me a headache."

I really wasn't feeling well at all. My dizzy spells had gotten worse and I felt as if I had just been hit by a truck.

"Bella, you look so pale. Maybe Edward should pull over."

Edward then turned to me and his eyes were filled with worry. I looked in the mirror and I suddenly felt a wave of shock hit me. My skin had turned a mixed colour between vampire pale and my human skin colour.

"I think you're right mum. Edward could you please pull over."

"Of course."

Edward turned into the next hard shoulder on the motorway and I got out of the car quickly but tried to remember to keep the speed down as my mother didn't know about me being a vampire.

I sat down on the grass then with head between my legs thinking how this could have happened. I then heard the car door shut.

"Bella honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine mum really. I think I might have had something bad for dinner last night that's all."

"Bella I don't think something you ate could have done this. You look awful."

"Thanks."

I heard the door shut again but this time it was closer.

"Renée why don't you go back in the car. I can take Bella for a bit of a walk and she can get some air."

"I don't know."

Phil then stuck his head out of the window.

"Renée let the kids go. You need to sit down anyway because-"

"If the next words that come out of your mouth is "your pregnant" I swear to god Phil, you will be sleeping outside."

"Alrighty then. Just come sit down with me Renée. Besides we wouldn't want such a nice car like this to be stolen now would we."

Renée sighed deeply then.

"Honestly, men and cars, what are you going to do though." She turned back to the car then and Edward helped me get up.

"Bella, hold my hand, I don't want you falling over."

Edward and I then walked hand in hand to the trees further out. As we got closer I began to feel light headed.

"Edward I need to sit down again." I felt myself swaying back and forth and then felt Edward's arms underneath me.

He then sat me down under a tree where no one could see us.

"Bella you need to phase back. Its draining your energy."

"I don't know if I can."

"Yes you can, trust me."

I focused on Edward's beautiful face and felt myself change.

"Feel better?"

"A little. Let's just sit here for a few minutes."

Edward sat next to me for a few minutes until we both heard Renée.

"Looks like I need to phase back."

"Do you think you can?"

"Yes. Besides we're not that far from the house now."

I phased back then into my human self and Edward helped me up again. We walked back to the car and Edward and I were laughing at the fact that Phil was in the front seat with the look of a young child on Christmas day on his face.

"Edward what is he doing?"

"He is having a closer look at the car."

"Haha, bless."

Renée was out side of the car and saw us approaching.

"Feeling better sweetie?"

"Yes. I just needed a little air."

"That's good. You look better now."

"Thanks. So should we get going now or what?"

We all got in the car and Edward started the car again. We drove home in silence but no one seemed to mind because we had a few minutes to travel in the car. Edward then turned the corner and we were soon at the house.

"Welcome to your home for the next few days."

Phil and Renée were shocked. They didn't realise how big the Cullen's house was.

"Come on, I will show you to your room."

Edward took the bags for Phil and Renée and as soon as we entered the house we were greeted by everyone.

"Mum, Phil this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too." Esme said stepping forward to give them both a hug.

"Now your room is ready for you. Bella they are in the 3rd room to the left on the 2nd floor."

I nodded and then Edward was by my side with the bags again.

It didn't take long for Phil and Renée to get settled into their new room.

"If you need anything I am upstairs with Edward. Also if you want anything to eat then just help yourself to something in the fridge, no one will mind."

"Okay love. I will see you later then. Thank you for all your generosity."

"It's alright." I shut the door then and headed upstairs to my room. Edward was already there and he had his stereo on as usual. He was lying on the bed and was tapping his foot to the beat of the music.

I decided it was safe to phase back and I found that I didn't have to concentrate as much this time. I then went and snuggled up next to Edward.

"Well that was a different day." He said after kissing my head.

"Yes it was. I still don't understand how my power started to fade."

"Maybe it has something to do with strength or stamina of the mind or body."

We then heard Emmett coming up the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt your interesting talk about strengths but have you seen the keys to the Jeep, Jasper and I are going hunting."

"No, now go away."

"That's nice. You know if you want to test out your theory of mind strength why don't you try meditation."

"Emmett that is a great idea."

"Really?! You do realise I was kidding, right?"

"Yes but it is a good plan."

"Okay bro, what ever you say."

Emmett then left the room and Edward looked at me.

"So what am I doing?"

**Okay guys chapter done. Next one will be on when I can get it on. Review please and I hope you liked it.**


	27. Its just You, Me, Phil and Renee

**People I need you all to do something for me after you have read this chapter. Go onto the twilight movie website and download the backgrounds and icons if you haven't already done so. They are amazing, James' eyes are amazing, Edward's eyes are amazing and Bella looks so innocent. But they are all amazing. Anyway I know a few of you were slightly confused about the ending of the last chapter so it will be explained in this chapter. It wasn't very clear though seeing as I was very tired because I didn't get any sleep on the plane or in the car back home so I was very very tired when I wrote it. Also I have some news for you. Because when I went on holiday I took The Host and Breaking Dawn I will be writing 2 new stories because they are both good. Now I know not everyone thought Breaking Dawn was good but please if you didn't like it please don't start yelling at me or saying there must be something wrong with me because I liked it. Some of it did not make sense I know like Bella getting pregnant because Stephanie even said they can't produce reproductive stuff but I still thought it was good. So I am sorry this message is so long so I will shut up now and let you read the chapter. Enjoy.**

E.P.O.V

"So let me get this straight. You want me to do meditation so that I can make my mind stronger, so that I can control shape shifting more. Edward, that doesn't make any sense."

Bella and I had been going over this for about half an hour now and she still didn't understand why I thought this was a good idea.

"Alright I will explain again. Meditation strengthens the mind and the 'spiritual soul' therefore I believe that if you take up meditation it will strengthen your mind power so you can make shape shifting easier for yourself. Do you understand now?"

"Sort of. Can we just stop talking about this and go hunting."

"Bella we only went yesterday. I know you are a new born but still, you waited longer last time."

"I know but I really need it. I feel like I have no energy at all."

"Alright but we will have to get away from the house, what with Renée being here. Where would you suggest?"

"I don't know. I don't really know the area that well. You pick."

I had the perfect spot in mind. It was about 2 hours away from the house and it was full of animals that I could really sink my teeth into.

"Follow me."

I grabbed Bella's wrist and started pulling her down the stairs. We passed Renée's room when all of a sudden Renée popped out. Bella heard Renée clear her throat and she quickly phased into her human self. I had never seen her phase so quickly.

"Bella, where are you off to, it's late."

Bella and I quickly turned to face her.

"Edward and I are um, going out for…dinner. Edward booked a table at this really fancy restaurant to mark the first day we started dating."

Renée gave Bella a very suspicious look. Her lying had gotten better but it still needed work. I started to hear what Renée was thinking.

_Why does Bella get all the romance? I'm the adult here. I'm older and having a child. Oh well at least she's happy. I wish I could go._

"That's so nice of you Edward. Well I will let you go then. I just wish I could go. Phil hasn't taken me out for a while."

I then heard Phil groan.

_And here we go again. "Phil never does this, Phil never does that, Oh I wish Phil was more like Edward." Why does he have to be so perfect?! Calm Phil, it's just because she is pregnant. She really does love you, besides Edward will soon be her son-in-law so it's fine. God this is why I hate flying, I always get moody._

I couldn't help but smile a little at Phil's moaning. He sounded so jealous, like boys at school. Stupid vampire perfection looks. If only they knew that none of us were perfect, then they would be running away.

"Well we'd better get going otherwise they might just give our table away. Good night Renée." I nodded at her. Then I raised my voice a little so Phil could hear me. "Good night Phil. Have a good night."

"Cheers Ed. Night."

Great another person to call me Ed in the family.

Bella and I then started walking down the stairs again.

"Bella you can turn back now, we're clear."

Bella then let out a sigh of relief.

"That was to close; I thought she was going to see me like a vampire for sure."

"You did so well though. I have never seen you change so quickly."

"I know. I don't know what came over me." I kissed her forehead then and held the door for her. I unlocked the Volvo and Bella slid in quickly. I soon followed her and then we were off to hunt.

2 hours later we then got to our destination. It was a quiet forest in the middle of nowhere with lions, bears, deer, wolves and many more.

Bella and I ran off together as usual and hunted a lot. Bella seemed to destroy half the population of the deer in the forest. I had never seen her like this.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yea, why'd you ask?"

"Because there are half the amount of deer in this forest then started out when we came here."

"Oh…well I feel much better. Hey do you want a race, I feel like a race, come on lets race!"

"Bella?"

"Yea?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I have never felt better! Come on lets race! Tell you what, if you win I will do what ever you want for a week but if I win you have to do what ever I say for a whole week. Deal?"

"You're on."

"First one back to the car wins."

Bella and I stood side by side getting ready to run off back to the car.

"Ready. Set. GO!"

One minute I saw Bella next to me starting off with one foot running and the next, her form was replaced by a cheetah running back to the car. This was the fastest I had ever seen Bella change, even faster then back at the house. I then realised that I wasn't pushing myself hard enough to win. Sure Bella might have turned into the fastest animal on the planet but that couldn't stop me from winning.

But I was wrong. As I approached the car Bella in her cheetah form was passing back and forth against the car. Then she saw me and faced me. She got down into a crouch position and then pounced on me. Instead of feeling a hot tongue against my skin I felt Bella's lips kissing me everywhere.

"I won, you loose. He he."

"But how did you win?! You were a cheetah, vampires are faster."

"I decided to put vampire speed on the cheetah, pretty cool huh?"

"But how?!"

"I don't know. I just thought about it."

"Bella can I try an experiment please. It will only take a minute I promise."

"Fine what is it?" She said as she got off of me to stand up.

"Bella turn into anything you want and see how long it takes for you to feel light headed or weak again please. Its easier to do it here seeing as there are still animals."

"Alright."

With nothing else said Bella turned into a lioness and sat there on the floor just staring at me. Even when she was an animal she still looked beautiful and it wasn't because she decided to turn into my favourite source of blood.

An hour and a half passed and Bella was still perfectly fine.

"Bella I think you can go back now. You haven't seemed to have changed in your mood at all."

Bella was then herself again.

"So what happened then that was different this time?"

"Well you hunted more then last time. But that was because your power must have drained your energy and made you weaker."

"So you're saying my power drains my energy?"

"I think so. Maybe it's just practise though and hunting helps."

"Well we will have to try that out some time but right now I would like to go home."

"As you wish my love."

I walked over to Bella's door and held it open for her as she climbed into the car.

I then ran over to my side.

"Next stop, home."

Bella then giggled.

As we pulled into the garage I noticed that the Jeep was not there. Bella and I got out of the car and started looking for the rest of the family.

"Bella is that you sweet heart?"

"Yes mum, do you know where everyone is?"

"They left a note for you in the kitchen."

"Thank you."

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen with her. The not was on the fridge held by one of Alice's pink magnets.

_Edward and Bella,_

_When you get back we won't be here we decided to head off on our camping trip earlier then we planned. Jasper couldn't wait to go anymore so we had to go. We will be back in a few days. Don't worry, if anything bad happens we will come right back home._

_Lots of Love Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett._

"Great. The one time when they are all out and Renée and Phil decide to join us."

I couldn't help but laugh. Bella was so cute when she was annoyed.

"Well at least the house will be quieter with Emmett gone."

"True. Oh well, I think we can make the most of this." Bella turned to faced me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She then looked up and me and we stood in the kitchen for a while just kissing.

We then went upstairs when we knew that it was to late for humans to stay up so we went to our room and talked and kissed and hugged for the rest of the night.

The next morning Bella decided to go downstairs and cook breakfast for Renée and Phil. I went with her to help her with the breakfast and it was quite funny. Bella had decided to make Renée and Phil an omelette but Bella got distracted and half the omelette ended up on her.

When Phil and Renée came downstairs they were not in their PJs but were fully dressed in normal clothes, clean, hair brushed everything. How long had they both been awake?

"Good morning you two. How did you sleep?" Renée asked as she took a seat.

"It was good thank you. How about yours?" I asked as I went to help Bella clean up the mess she had made earlier.

"It was lovely thank you. Aren't you two going to have any breakfast?"

"We already had some thank you Renée."

"Oh."

Renée and Phil were silent then and Bella and I were as well. Once they had finished their breakfast we cleaned up the dishes and Phil went to the living room and watched a bit of baseball. Renée decided to go upstairs to her room and finish unpacking.

"Edward I think I might go upstairs and help Renée out with her bag. Why don't you spend some time with Phil?"

"Alright. Have fun."

"You too."

She headed up the stairs then and I headed for the sofa in the living room.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Not at all, after all it is your house."

"Well you are staying here for the time being so it is your house too."

I focussed on the TV then. The Chicago White Sox were playing against The Seattle Mariners. Of course I was hoping Chicago White Sox would win after all I was born in Chicago.

"So Edward you much of a baseball fan?"

"I don't always watch it but I do enjoy it."

We were then disturbed by a huge bang in the hall. Phil and I both then ran into the hall to find Renée at the bottom of the stairs unconscious and Bella at the top of the stairs with the look of agony, pain, torture and guilt all at once upon her beautiful face.

"What have I done?!"

**Sorry to leave it like that. Now I would just like to say, I am English, I have no clue about the rules of Baseball or anything. I went onto Google and typed in Baseball Teams so if they are like in the wrong league or something I am really sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. If there are any questions at all just ask and I will reply to them.**

**Love you all.**

**Victoria.**


	28. Bella's look at things

**I'm sorry this chapter is late but my computer has been infected with a virus and it keeps taking out my internet so I haven't been able to get onto fan fiction and also because I haven't had enough time. So anyway here is the next chapter. Also I am starting a new story which is completely different to this one and is not a follow on. So here you go. Enjoy.**

B.P.O.V

Renée and Phil were silent then and so were Edward and myself. Once they had finished their breakfast we cleaned up the dishes and Phil went to the living room and watched a bit of baseball. Renée decided to go upstairs to her room and finish unpacking.

"Edward I think I might go upstairs and help Renée out with her bag. Why don't you spend some time with Phil?"

"Alright. Have fun."

"You too."

I then went upstairs and I heard Edward head off to the living room to join Phil. I went over to Phil and Renée's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I popped my head around the door then, in my human form of course.

"Hey mum, I thought you might want some help unpacking."

"That's such a nice thought Bell's thank you."

I then came into the room.

"My pleasure."

I started unpacking one of the bags that was lying on the bed. Renée was walking back and forth from the wardrobe to the bed.

_This would be so much faster if I could move at vampire speed_. I thought. Oh well, I would have to put up with my old speed.

I wasn't paying much attention to what I was unpacking and then I realised I was unpacking Phil's case. I decided to look down at what I was touching and in my hands were a pair of Phil's boxers.

"Ewwwww!"

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I just touched Phil's pants, that's what's wrong."

"Bella, grow up. Surly you have touched boxers before, after all you did the washing for your farther and you have probably touched Edward's"

"Mum! I don't want to talk about men's boxers here. Besides, Edward would never let me near his trousers, let alone boxers." _As much as I wish._ "Anyway, let's get away from this subject at hand." I then quickly put Phil's boxers away in a draw, and as far away from my hands as possible.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

I thought quickly because there was a question that I had been dying to ask since I found out about the baby.

"Do you have any idea for names yet for the baby? And do you know yet if it is a boy or a girl?"

"Well, we don't know what sex it is yet, but we have had some thoughts about names. We have narrowed it down to Meaghan or Stephenie if it is a girl. And if it is a boy Harry or Matthew."

"Those are such sweet names." I walked over to Renée and put my hands on her stomach.

"Bella your hands are so cold." She said as she held my hands trying to warm them up.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." _Lies._

"But sweetie, they are as cold as ice."

"Must be from when I was cleaning the plates with Edward." _Lies._

"Alright, if you say so Bella, I will believe you."

I pulled my hand away then a little too quickly and I think I hurt her feelings.

"I'm…uh…I'm going to go get some…uh…towels for you, it looks like you don't have any." _Lies, lies, lies!_

I then walked out of the room, it was a stupid lie but it was the only thing I could think of and I needed to get out of the room.

I had just reached the stairs and was on the first one down when Renée grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, I can see there is something bothering you, you can talk to me you know, I am your mother."

"It's fine mum, I don't need to talk."

She didn't fall for it and didn't let go of my wrist.

"Mum please, just leave it."

"Bella, please, I want to know what's wrong."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you, and I don't want you hurt."

"Bella, tell me the truth."

"I am."

"Bella, I wasn't born yesterday, I can see there is more then that to your story."

"Mum, please I don't want to talk about this now."

I pulled my arm back to my side but I used to much force then I planned and I saw Renée flying and she landed with a huge bang when she hit the ground. She didn't move or let out a cry of pain. Phil and Edward then came running from the living room and we shocked.

Phil ran to Renée's side and Edward looked up at me. I hadn't moved an inch. I felt a number of emotions on my face at once. Agony. Pain. Torture. Guilt. I had hurt one of the many people I loved. My own mother. I was a true monster, someone who hurts their own flesh and blood. I didn't deserve to be born again as a vampire. I deserved to be dead, that way Charlie would still be here and Renée would not be unconscious in my new home. There would only be one problem of being dead and that would be a world without Edward. I was torn into a million pieces.

"What have I done?!"

**Alright, that is Bella's side of the story. I am sorry if the last paragraph is a little out of character. Now I would just like to mention the name bit about the baby names. Meaghan is my best friend also known as MeggyCullen here on fan fic. Obviously we all know who Stephenie is. Harry is my favourite member of McFly, the drummer. And Matthew is my brother's name. So those are the names. Any questions just tell me, or anything you want to say. Hope you liked it.**

**Love yea**

**Victoria xx**


	29. QUICK TO THE HOSPITAL!

**You have no idea how sorry I am for not adding new chapters for ages. I have been really busy what with school, GCSE's, family. But I am back now and I plan on staying here now. Also If you are a fan of my work I have two twilight videos on youtube. If you go onto ****/tourse**** you can check them out and rate. Anyway, here is the story. You know the routine now. Love you all and once again I am so sorry.**

B.P.O.V

I ran down the stairs trying not to go at vampire speed as Phil was in the room. I ran to Renée but then Edward's arms caught me.

"Bella, I think its best if you stay away."

"EDWARD LET GO! SHE'S MY MUM!" I was frantic now. I knew if I could cry, my traitorous tears would be spilling over by now.

"Bella, trust me on this one, please." I then knew why Edward had held me back.

Blood.

I had made my own mother bleed. I buried my face in Edward's face, vampire crying. I had hurt my mother in more ways then I though. But the blood wasn't as strong as it should have been. What kind of monster was I?

Edward's arms held me in place as he rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down.

"Renée, sweetie. Wake up. Renée its Phil. Please open your eyes." Phil was as frantic as I was. I could hear the tears in his voice but was too ashamed to look up to see the painful tears fun down his cheek.

"Bella, go get Phil's coat and a blanket for your mum. I am going to call Carlisle and tell him to meet us at the hospital."

I then remembered he was hunting with the others and prayed his phone was on and with him.

I did as I was told though and was back downstairs faster then intended. It didn't matter though; Phil wasn't paying any attention to anything around him. I could have lifted up a bus and he wouldn't have noticed.

"We need to get Renée to the hospital now Phil." Edward said as comfortingly as he would with me.

"Alright. I will carry her." He was already lifting Renée up and walking to the garage by the time he had finished his sentence.

I tried to stay as far back from Phil as I could. I felt so ashamed to be near either one of them.

I managed to get as far as the door frame and then gave up. I broke down on the floor. I buried my face into my arms which were rapped around my legs. All I could think was, _Monster! You have hurt your own mother. The person who brought you onto this planet. How could you! You are not even worthy of being called her daughter._

"SHUT UP! I AM! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I yelled in whisper so that no one looked back and thought I was stranger then I already was.

I then felt Edward pick me up, just like Phil had with Renée. I swung my arms around his neck and wept into his neck.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should go provoke the Volturi. At least then I can't hurt anyone anymore." I whispered to myself, but I forgot that Edward would be able to hear me.

He stopped outside the door to the garage and put me down. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Bella, don't you EVER say that. You are still young and can't control your actions well yet. If you ever go provoke the Volturi, I will join you. I can't live without you. Do you understand?"

I just nodded and walked into the garage, knowing that even if Edward tried to stop me, he wouldn't be able to. I was much stronger then him for the moment.

We both got into the car with Phil holding Renée and drove to the hospital as fast as Edward's Volvo would allow him to go.

We reached the hospital and Edward led the way to a room for Renée straight away. The perks of having a doctor as a father.

Carlisle came in as if he had been summoned straight out of the air.

"Bella, I need you to step out of the room. Edward and Phil I am afraid I have to ask the same thing for you too."

Once again I did as I was told. I couldn't meet Phil's eyes, afraid that he would kill me.

"Phil, I….I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, it was a complete accident." I said looking at the floor.

"It will be fine Bella, as long as she is ok." Phil said, but by the sound of it he wasn't looking at me, but looking through the window where Renée, Carlisle and some of the nurses were.

I sighed then and walked away.

"Please excuse us Phil." Edward said and followed after me. I slowed my pace so that I could hold his hand. This had to be one of the worst days of my life.

Hours had passed and I was past nervous now. There wasn't even a word to describe how I felt now. I couldn't lose another parent.

Finally Carlisle came out. I could hear the steady breathing and heartbeat of Renée and was relieved.

"Phil, could I please talk to you?" Carlisle said formally. Not a good sign.

"Edward, what's gone on?" I asked him so low and fast no human could hear.

"There has been…a loss." His words sunk in then and I felt even more guilt.

"I am afraid that the child has not made it. I am so sorry." Pain crossed Phil's face as he took in the same message I had just heard.

"Carlisle, can I go in to see her?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, you can. But if she is still asleep, please let her rest."

I nodded and walked into the room.

"Edward, let her go in by herself. She needs to talk to her mother alone." I heard Carlisle say. I knew Edward would be able to hear what ever was going to be said but I didn't care.

"Mum?" I whispered.

I could smell salt.

She had been crying.

"It was a girl. Our little Meaghan. She was so young." I didn't know what to say.

"There was internal bleeding in my womb. That's what killed her." She was rubbing just below her stomach, where the baby should have been, while looking at a picture of the baby's last scan.

"Mum, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Bella, it's alright. At least I know what it was like for you now. It's funny if you think about it. We both had an accident. We both fell down the stairs. Both got treated by Dr Cullen. It's a small world."

If it was funny then why was neither of us laughing and why she was crying? I knew I would have been crying if I was still human.

"It's all my fault." I said sitting down on the chair in the corner and crying.

She turned to me then and she looked as if she had been beaten up with a crow bar or baseball bat. She had bruises and cuts all over the skin I could see. Her bottom lip was slightly swollen too.

"It could have happened to anyone Bells." She said calmly, snapping me out of my daydream.

"But it happened to you, because of me!"

"Bella come here." She said motioning me towards her.

I walked over silently and didn't look at her face. Instead I looked at her heart monitor.

"Bella look at me." She said calmly again. I didn't listen though.

"Bella, look at me!" This time she was speaking as my mother.

"You didn't mean to. I know that, and I know it was a complete accident. So if it helps, I forgive you."

Had she just said she forgave me?

"But what about the baby?"

"Phil and I could try again. It could be fun."

"Eww, mum. I don't want to know about your sex life with Phil."

She laughed then, but it ended in a weak cough.

"I just wish-" I stopped then.

"What?" Renée asked me curious now.

"I wish I could do something to bring back Meaghan."

"Bella, you can't. She's gone and you can't bring the dead back to life. No one can."

Carlisle then came into the room.

"Bella, Phil would like to see your mother before she needs her rest. Can you give them some privacy?"

"Of course." I said to Carlisle. I kissed my mum goodbye, placing my hand on hers which was still where Meaghan should have been, then walked out the room.

Edward was at my side straight away.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"We need to wait for Phil."

"It's alright; he is going to stay here tonight with Renée. She will be out tomorrow so their room is empty tonight."

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

"I heard what you and your mother were saying."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"You really need to stop blaming yourself Bella. It was an accident. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I guess."

Then Edward froze.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer me straight away. He was listening to something.

"Bella. The baby is alive."

**Want to find out what happens next? Then stay tuned for the next chapter. On Soon. Please comment, tell your friends, tell me what you think. Anything you want, but no mean stuff. Love you.**

.


	30. Secret's revealed

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Unfortunately I am having some problems with my laptop so I am having to put my stories onto my dads computer and then on the internet. So I am sorry. Anyway enjoy.**

"What?!"

"It just kicked your mother again. She is shocked."

"But. But she was gone!"

"I know. This is becoming strange now."

I was in shock. This was the third time something I wanted came true. The first time was when I wanted the hair the model had in the magazine. That's when I got my transforming power

The second was when Jacob was getting on my nerves and I wanted to throw something at him, but really hurt him. Then my telekinesis kicked in.

And now this. How many powers could I possible have? I though a normal vampire only had one, well apart from Jasper who sort of had two. But then again, when was I ever normal?

Just then Phil came running up behind us.

"Bella! It's a miracle, the baby is alive!"

"Are you serious? I need to see." I said back to him. This wasn't a complete lie. It was true I needed to see that the baby was alive, for myself. Phil didn't know any different to the shock in my voice, seeing as I was already shocked from hearing it from Edward.

We went back to the room where Renée was and Carlisle was there, listening to the heartbeat.

There were now three heartbeats in the room, instead of two. The baby was really alive.

"Bella!" My mum cried as she saw me walk in the room with Edward by my side. "Isn't it amazing, Meaghan is still alive."

"But…how?" I asked.

"Maybe, Charlie is looking over us, as well as you." I didn't believe that answer from Renée but what ever she believed would be good enough for me, as long as she didn't find out about vampires.

"Carlisle, could I please have a word with you and Bella? It is quite important." Edward said.

"Of course. Please excuse us." As always, Carlisle was a gentleman, as were all the Cullen boys.

He shut the door behind him and turned towards us.

"Carlisle, how is this possible?" Edward asked, astonished.

"Honestly Edward, I don't know. Maybe Renée was right. Maybe it is the work of Charlie."

I shuck my head then, trying not to be noticed.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Carlisle asked. Edward was then looking at me, worry filling his eyes.

"I think…it might have been…me."

"But, you already have two powers. No vampire in history has ever had more then two." Carlisle said, but there was wonder, and curiosity filling his eyes.

"Bella, what makes you think that?" Edward asked me.

"Well…it seems to me that when I want something, I can get it." I said shyly.

"Go on." Both Carlisle and Edward pressed.

"Like for example when I found my transformation power, I was looking at a magazine and I wanted to have the models hair, but also when I wanted to see Jacob, I wanted to transform into something unnoticeable."

They were both silent, taking this into account.

"And also when I found the telekinesis, I wanted to hurt Jacob, but I wanted him to feel it. Then rocks started flying around. And just now I wanted Renée to have her child back, and this has happened."

Edward and Carlisle were both staring at me as if I had just spoken a language that no one understood. Not even vampires who had been around thousand of years.

"Can we try this theory out?" Carlisle then asked, excited as a child on Christmas day.

"I would like to see this too, if it is true." Edward said, squeezing my hand.

"Alright…I guess." We then walked to Carlisle's office. It was out of the way of human eyes and probably the safest place in the hospital.

Carlisle locked the door behind him and stood in the corner. Edward then stepped away slightly but not too far.

"Alright Bella, what do you really want right now?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing." I said honestly.

"Come on Bella there has to be something." He said.

I shook my head. I couldn't think of anything that I wanted, that I didn't already have.

"Carlisle, maybe we should try setting a scene." Edward offered.

"Good idea Edward. Do you have any ideas?"

"I have one." There was a hint of a smile in his tone of voice. I didn't like where this was going.

"Bella, I want you to do something to this water. If you do then you will have a reward at the weekend." He said and then winked at me. I knew what he meant by this. I never though Edward could be even more persuasive then he already was.

I looked at the water, and all of a sudden it froze.

I jumped back slightly in shock.

There were sighs echoing around the room.

"That was outstanding!" Carlisle said while clapping. "Can we try another?" He asked even more excited then before.

"I can give it a shot." I said.

"Excellent! Edward do you have anything to set her mind?"

"I'm afraid not Carlisle."

"Darn!"

I didn't like seeing Carlisle disappointed so I concentrated on a power. Anything I could think of that I could consider calling a power. And then a plant that was on Carlisle's file cabinet burst into flames.

"AHH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SET IT ON FIRE! I'M SORRY!" I screamed. I then managed to freeze the plant solid.

I looked at Carlisle to see if he was mad that I had burnt his plant, but he was staring at me, mouth open, and eyes full of ore.

Then I looked at Edward and he looked exactly like Carlisle.

"I have never seen anything like this before, in my life." Carlisle finally managed to say.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked. He hadn't moved or changed his expression.

"I don't know whether to be amazed, or frightened." He said with a chuckle.

"Don't be scared, you don't have a reason to be. I on the other hand do. I'm even more a freak then I though I was."

"Bella, you are not a freak. This is the most incredible power I have ever seen in my 300 years or so being on this earth. You would have to be one of the most powerful vampires I have met. And even better, I have the pleasure of calling you my daughter in law soon."

Carlisle had to be one of the easiest people to please alive. He found excitement out of nearly anything.

Edward still hadn't moved and now I was starting to panic. What if he didn't love me anymore because of this power?

"Edward?"

No answer.

"Edward, please say something." I was desperate now. I needed to know if he still loved me, or even liked me still.

Then, finally, he walked over to me, placed his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Bella, you look as if you are about to cry. What's wrong?"

I looked into his eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't love me anymore."

"What on earth made you think that?!"

"Well, you didn't say anything, or move, and you look scared of me." I was beginning to feel stupid saying this to him.

"Bella, I will always love you. No matter what. The only reason I didn't move or say anything was because I was amazed. I always knew you were special but I didn't realise how special." He put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up to kiss me.

"So you still love me?" I asked.

"Without a doubt." He said and placed a kiss on my head.

Then Carlisle's pager went off. I had forgotten he was even in the room.

"I need to go you two. I have to perform a emergency operation now. Can I leave you here alone?" He asked talking quickly now, at vampire speed.

"It's alright Carlisle, Bella and I will head off. We will see you later." Edward said and then Carlisle was gone.

"Where we heading off to exactly?" I asked him.

"Well, the house is empty; everyone will be out of the house by now because Alice would have seen what I have in store." There was a hint of something in his voice. Was that…Lust?

"And besides I did say if you froze the water you would have a reward." Then he winked.

"But you said at the weekend." I said, if I was still human my whole body would be on fire now.

"Who said anything about not giving you a treat at the weekend to?" and with that, he leaned down and starting making a trail of kisses down my neck.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed his wrist and ran out of the hospital as fast as both Edward and I could manage with vampire speed.

We were in the car in a flash and Edward was driving as fast as the Volvo could go. I don't know what was happening to me but I couldn't hold back the urge to kiss him. I leaned across to Edward and started kissing his face.

"Bella, I need to drive." He said while kissing me back.

"You know where you're going. Built in radar remember."

"Bella…hang on." He said, kissing me once more then pulling the car over into a hard shoulder.

As soon as the car was in park he turned to me and started kissing all over my face. My nose, eyelids, cheek, neck, ear and my lips.

Somehow we managed to get into the backseats, without breaking our kiss and Edward was on top of me, kissing me everywhere.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you to Edward."

All of a sudden, Edward's phone went off again.

"Every time!" He growled.

"Alice, what do you want?!"

I could hear Alice now.

"Edward, either get home now and have some quality time with Bella, or let us get home, I left some fashion designers for you and her!"

"Fine Alice, we will go home, there will be more room anyway."

"EWW! Edward I don't want to hear this stuff, I already see it!"

Then Edward hung up.

"Come on; let's get home, before Alice gets Rosalie to call."

We were both in the front seats again, and driving back. We didn't kiss this time but we did hold hands. We would be home soon, and then the fun would start.

**Okay I don't know what on earth happened to me in this chapter but I wanted to write something a bit different. Tell me what you think of Bella's real power. Next chapter on soon.**


	31. Authors Note

**This is just a quick note about We Need Control and also I need a bit of help. The next chapter will be on by Sunday because I am having some problems with my computer. I don't know what it is but it won't let me on the internet at all so I am having to use my USB to get the chapter on then get it on ym dad's computer. It would have been on tomorrow but I am off to a concert with my friends. Also in other news, I have started to plan a new story but I want to know what you think about it because it is based after Breaking Dawn and I know that not everyone is happy with the story. So if you could tell me honestly what you think of this idea for a story then I would really appreciate it. It would be a little Out Of Character but I like it. Nessie would be older in the story and there would be many many twists. Thanks everyone. Tell me your thoughts. See you all Sunday.**


	32. Alone Time

**Alright guys I got my best friend over tonight at my house MeggyCullen!!! And she is pitching in on the story today so can we give her some love please in the comments if you would like to write one. She has done a few of Bella's POV and Alice's POV with my help on Alice's. My story and I wanted some of my ideas in that bit hehe but she did a lot of it and I did have to tell her to bring down the age certificate just a little….*nervous laugh*. I also have some news about how Twilight rules the world. I have just been on holiday in Portugal and we rented a car. Guess what it was. That's right a silver Volvo!!! Also more Twilight news. There is another Twilighter in my family. My brother Matthew who's name was mentioned earlier on in the story. He has got to chapter 22 with him and he likes the book! Anyway if any of you are confused about previous chapters then please just tell me. You all know the drill by now. Peace and love Victoria.**

B.P.O.V

The car pulled up the drive. The tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Before the car stopped Edward was already at my door undoing my seatbelt and pulling me out of the car.

E.P.O.V

I swung Bella romantically into my arms, kissing her passionately, whilst pressing her against the car. My hands traced the hard, cold flesh, of her stomach, tracing slowly upwards, undoing each button. My lips moved slowly along her jaw towards her neck, gently biting her where her neck meets her shoulders. My lips slowly traced down to the centre of her collar bone.

B.P.O.V

As he undid the last button of my blouse his hands slowly traced along my collarbone removing my shirt from shoulders letting it fall to the ground. His lips moved along the strap of my bra letting it fall off my shoulder. He lifted me up by the waist letting me wrap my legs around his waist. Pressing myself closer to him…

A.P.O.V

I saw Edward and Bella in the garage.

"Oh God! No! Not the Porsche! Anything but the …Rose, you may want to…umm …how do I put this? …Bleach the BMW, or burn it, whichever is less painful."

"Why Alice what's happened?" Rosalie asked me while looking away from a magazine she had brought with her.

"Let's just say it involves Edward, Bella and the reason why we are not at home."

Pain and shock ran over poor Rosalie's face, but what was she so sad about, she wasn't the one seeing the damage.

"Damn! Eddies doing it in the garage! Finally! Took his time." Emmett called.

Jasper ten high fived Emmett and they both had massive grins on their faces.

"Boys!" Rosalie and I both said at the same time and shook our heads at them.

"Oh by the way Emmett, just to let you know that you may want to replace the seats in your Jeep. And Jasper, the same goes for you and your Ducati.

"Oh Damn! Why couldn't he keep it to his own car?!" Emmett was now getting a little steamed.

"Or at least his piano!" Jasper joined in on the bicker. But they were both still a little high with the fact that Edward had finally unleashed the monster within. The sex monster that is.

I just shook my head. They were so childish it was untrue.

Then I had another vision. Great just what I wanted.

"Oh I did not need to see that. Esme it not going to happy. Emmett I think they may have beaten your record for most places in the house." I said with a little humour in my voice. "So far it's all the cars except for the Carlisle's then it was the piano and let's just say… I don't want to mention the rest."

"Damn little Eddies getting bizz-ay!" Emmett billowed. He is so childish.

Guess I was in for a long night of watching the Edward and Bella show. I guess I could see if there was anything Jasper and I could try out ourselves.

E.P.O.V

We lay there in my bed after our little escapade, which I'm sure Alice had seen and is scarred by, and then the phone rang.

"Damn it where did I put that blasted thing?"

I gently removed myself from Bella's embrace and began to search for the annoying thing, picking up the remains of our clothes as I went.

I felt sorry for Bella because she was going to have to go on another shopping escapade with Alice to replace all the objects that were destroyed in our fight for dominance.

I finally reached the garage and looked inside the car and at last found it thrown on the floor under the backseat still ringing.

_God that girl is so_ _persistent _I thought to myself.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her. She didn't interrupt anything this time so I wasn't angry with her.

"Hey Edward, I just wanted to let you know that, yes I will be taking Bella shopping today and you both may want to stay out of Rose's way, 'cause she is on war path because of what you did last night to her car."

"Oh, you saw that did you?" I asked a little smug that I knew she had seen but also slightly embarrassed by that fact too.

"Unfortunately yes, and I must say well done, but please warn me in advanced before you try that position again. I'm going to have to try and erase that image out of my mind. That is very hard to do due the fact that I have a photographic memory. Oh and by the way Emmett and Jazzy say 'well done for finally letting go of your prudy-self.' There words, not mine."

"Ugh, did you have to tell them that?" I questioned.

"Yes, because I had to explain why I was making strange faces and why Jazz was getting hot and bothered. Which of course affected Emmett but luckily Rose was to mad to join in on his fun."

"So anything else I need to know that you told those two buffoons?" I asked agitated. She was killing my buzz.

"No not particularly except congrats and you guys have 30 minutes until we get home. So enjoy that time!" Alice said with suggestiveness dripping from every word.

B.P.O.V

I was counting the minutes until Edward came back to me after hunting down his phone. It's amazing how something so small can be so annoying.

I could hear his conversation from the garage; I can't believe she saw all that! Isn't there a blocking mechanism or something?! I was embarrassed by that fact but extremely happy by the amazing thing that had just happened in every room and space in the house.

Edward was back from the garage within moments and was back on the bed, holding me in his arms. This was the most amazing feeling in my whole life; I never wanted this moment to end. But like all good things in life, it would soon be over.

"Bella love, are you alright?" He asked after I sighed.

"I'm more then fine. I am ecstatic, but slightly embarrassed too. I can't believe Alice saw all of that." I giggled a little as I remembered everything that happened.

He kissed my forehead then, probably remembering exactly what I was. I pushed my body closer to him now, snuggling up against his body. But then I realised that he was still naked. He was on top of the covers though and I underneath and I could not move. The covers were too tightly rapped around my body.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked as I struggled to remove the cover. How much fabric could be used on one bed?!

"I am trying to get out of this stupid thing."

"Why?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"Well Edward, if you looked down on yourself, you would see why I want to get out."

He rolled his eyes and then moved off of the bed, to his underwear draw. Looked like the fun was over.

"Bella, as much as I would like to do that again, we can't. Everyone is coming back soon, and they would have to turn back around, and the Rose would be even more pissed off with us."

I gave out a great sigh. "I guess you're right. Wait, what time is it?"

"Almost noon. Why?"

"I want to go see Renée again. See how she's doing." I was about to get out of the bed but I then changed my mind. I had suddenly become very embarrassed by my own body.

"Edward, can you…um turn around?"

He looked at me puzzled.

"Please Edward."

"Why, what's wrong?" He was now worried, no doubt about if he had hurt me last night. Impossible.

"Nothing is wrong, just please turn around. I don't want you to see anything."

"Bella, I saw everything last night. If you're that worried about your body then I will turn around."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

He turned around then and I quickly got out of the bed and ran for something to put on. The only thing in sight was one of Edward's shirts that was draped over his chair. I picked it up and put it on.

I then ran to my underwear draw and put some pants on knowing that my ones from last night had turned into scraps. Once they were on I ran to Edward and jumped on his back. I then quickly kissed his neck and jumped down.

He turned around then and looked at me. I didn't notice until that moment that he now had a pair of jeans on. He then gave me my favourite smile.

"You're wearing my shirt; Bella that is so cliché." He chuckled and grabbed my hand, spinning me around like a ballerina and I was then against his bare chest with his arms around me.

"So, what time would you like to go see Renée?" He asked me after kissing the top of my head.

"Can we go see her after we do some things first? I need to do a few things first."

"Am I welcome to join you on these things?"

"Of course you are, you're going to be needed for some of them anyway."

"Should I be scared?"

"No. Emmett should be though."

"Bella, what are you going to do?"

"Just a little prank. Or two."

"I like the sound of that."

"Oh, by the way, is the Volvo alright to go out?"

"I'm not sure. I think so, why?"

"I need to go hunting. I only need something small though."

"Well if it's small, we can just hunt over the river. There should be birds, rabbits, squirrels, and bigger things if you are thirstier then you say."

"I'm pretty sure it's only something small I need, last night was big enough thanks."

"Bella, please lets not talk about last night until later. I like that shirt and I don't want it ruined."

"Fair enough. Do you mind if it gets dirty though?"

"As long as it doesn't get blood on it, I won't mind."

"Let's go then." I grabbed his hand and started moving to the door.

"Bella, can I please get a shirt on first?"

I thought about it for a while. "Ok."

He ran back to his wardrobe and pulled out a black v-neck shirt. His hand was back in mine then and we were both heading out of the front door. We both jumped over the river and were then hunting. Edward went off to hunt a deer he got the scent of and I went off looking for something small. I then came across a hare. It was a relatively large sized and that was perfect for me.

I went down into a crouch and waited for the right moment. Then I launched myself onto the hare and before I knew it, it was dead. I pierced the skin and the blood trickled down my throat. The amount of blood in the hare was enough to satisfy the thirst. I made sure I didn't get any blood on Edward's shirt and there was no mark on it. Not even a speck of mud.

I decided to go find Edward then, and that would be hard. I knew his scent as well as I knew the back of my hand.

It didn't take long to find him. He was lying down under a tree. I went over to his side and sat next to him. His eyes stayed shut but he knew I was there because a smile appeared on his face.

We were both silent for a while and all we could hear was the silent breeze whooshing between the leaves and the quiet calls of the animals in the woods.

"Edward? Can I try something on you?"

"What is it you want to try?"

"I want see what it's like to have you're power."

"You're going to try and read my mind?"

"Yes. Am I allowed?"

"Of course you are."

I shut my eyes in concentration and visualised having Edward's power. I kept thinking to myself _I want to read his mind, please let me try. _But nothing happened.

I took a deep breath and tried again.

"Just concentrate Bella. You can do it, I know you can."

I kept my eyes shut again concentrating on reading Edward's mind and then it happened.

He was playing my lullaby in his head and then his thoughts changed to me as a human, sleep talking, but it was a certain time he was thinking of. The time when I spoke his name in my sleep.

I giggled then. The image then faded and Edward was looking at me.

"It worked." I said to confirm I had seen what he was showing me.

"Can I try again? It was interesting to see through your eyes."

"If you would like. Is there a certain memory you would like to see?"

"Hmm. There is one memory but…"

"But what?"

"Forget it, I don't want to see that one, it would hurt too much."

"Was it when I left you?"

I just nodded. Every time I had thought of him when he left me it hurt so much inside. I didn't know if I wanted to see what it was like for him.

"Try this memory then." he said as he lifted my head up to look at him.

I focussed on his power again and saw what he was thinking. It was a memory of when we first kissed. In his memory I could see that he was nervous about keeping control of himself and that he was scared of hurting me. The memory then changed between every kiss we had both ever had and then the memories stopped and his lips were on mine just like they had been in his thoughts.

"You know I love you more then anything in life I didn't want to hurt you. I was a stupid, idiotic, pig for leaving you and I would never do it again. If I could change what happened I would but you can see from those memories that I love you so much."

"I know Edward and I love too. And you know how much I love you. You have to by now."

He chuckled and kissed me again. "I do. We should head back now; you still want to see your mum don't you?"

"Yep, let's go."

Edward swung me onto his back just like he used to when I was still human and was running through the trees back to the house. We made it back home within minutes so I still had sometime to kill.

"I'm just going to go upstairs and change, I will be back in a minute." I said to Edward as he put my feet back on the floor.

"Alright. I will see you soon then, I'm going to get a quick shower anyway." Edward then pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. I then went upstairs to change into something which actually fit. So I decided to put on a pair of blue jeans and a white strapped shirt with a purple hoodie over it.

My mobile then went off on Edward's sofa. I ran to get the phone before the call got cut off.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"….Jacob?"

**I know this was supposed to be on here on Sunday and I am really sorry but both computers were playing up so I couldn't put it on. However here it is and I hope you liked it. Also I am sorry if this chapter made anyone feel annoyed or anything because it is different from all my other chapters, because this one has a bit of um…adultish material. But it could have been much much more graphic because Meaghan and I when we are together get really hyper and get carried away. Anyway please comment. Love you all. Victoria.**


	33. After Shock

**Here is our next chapter people. Now I would like to ask a really really big favour from all of you. As I am sure, most of you are American or possible get the film soon. I am from England and I don't get the film for another month AND I can't see it until 30****th**** December because I promised Meaghan aka MeggyCullen that I wouldn't go and see the film without her. So here is what I would like to ask. If you see the film soon please, please, PLEASE, don't tell me what happens. If you do want to say something about it, I would appreciate it if you could just tell me your thoughts such as "OMG it was amazing!" or "It was good, but not that good." (Like anyone is going to type that one). So anyway, on with the chapter. **

J.P.O.V

_I need to call her. I need to call her. I don't care that she is a blood sucker. I can't take this anymore! _I thought to myself. It had been agony not talking to Bella since I found out that she was now a vampire. That thought was still in my mind from when I last saw Bella outside her house looking like one of them. With her pale skin and her topaz eyes. She looked beautiful still but also like a monster still.

"That's it I can't take this anymore. I'm going to call her." I said out loud. I went to the living room and picked up the phone. I then dialled Bella's number and prayed that it would ring.

It was then ringing. That was good, that meant that her phone was on. I waited and waited for her to pick up the phone. But there was nothing. I was about to hang up and then all of a sudden the ringing stopped.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I wasn't expecting her to actually pick up the phone. Surely she knew my number by now.

"…Jacob?" I could tell she was as shocked as me. She obviously was not expecting me to call anytime soon since we had almost killed each other.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk. Is there a problem with that?"

"No I was just…well I didn't expect you to call, that's all."

"Yea I didn't expect to call you actually." There was then a long silence because neither of us knew what to say.

"So…um…do you think we could meet up sometime?"

"I don't know Jake. I'm scared I might hurt you."

"If I promise to keep calm and not to make you angry, could we then meet up?" I didn't know why on earth I was doing this to myself. I would only end up hurting myself because I knew I couldn't have her and because she was a vampire. We were enemies. We couldn't help the way we were.

"I guess that might work."

"Great! So when can we meet each other?"

"Um…how about tonight, at 6?"

"Great. I will see you at 6 then…"

"Yea…see you then…"

"Bye." I hung up then and sunk into the sofa. Did I just do the right thing? Or was what I just did something that I would regret for the rest of my life? There would only be one way of finding out. Wait 'til 6 and then see what happens.

B.P.O.V

I shut my phone once Jacob had hung up and I didn't know why I was feeling so nervous. Maybe it was because I didn't know what would happen. What would happen if Jacob went back on his promise and accidently lost control? Then we would both be in danger.

But I tried to forget about that for now because it was no where near 6 yet and I still had to go see Renée. I spent a minute trying to calm myself a little because Edward would know something had happened. After I was calm I went downstairs to see where Edward was. I found him by following the sound of the melody on the piano. I sat down next to him on his piano stool and watched his hands move up and down the keys gracefully.

He stopped playing then and grabbed both my hands. He then placed them on the piano and started playing a melody with my hands. It transformed from one song to another and then stayed on my lullaby. I hadn't heard my lullaby for a while now and it felt nice to hear it again. It was strange though because I was the one playing it this time, well sort of.

The melody then stopped and Edward pulled me into his chest. We stayed like that for a while but then we both moved. It was time to go see Renée in the hospital.

Once we got to the hospital we went straight to Renée's room. She was fast asleep with Phil by her side. Phil was snoring his head off but that didn't seem to bother her, she didn't move at all.

"Maybe we should come back later." I whispered to Edward.

Suddenly Renée's eyes flew open and smiled at me.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you today?"

"I'm fine mum. How are you?"

"Just a little sore but nothing to bad, Doctor Carlisle gave me some strong tablets which knocked me out."

"Well that's good, you need your rest." It was silent then as Renée and I though of something to say, but then Phil then snored loudly to break the tension.

"He's been here all night you know. He never left my side." Renée said as she looked at Phil.

"I know. He is going to be such a good dad. You're lucky to have him."

"I know I am. You're lucky to have Edward too you know. I can see that he loves you so much."

I then realised that Edward was not in the room anymore. I wonder where he went, and when?

"I love him to. But I don't know how he can love me like he does. I'm nothing special."

"Bella come here." My mum said with her arms held open. I sat on her bed and rested my body in her arms. She wouldn't notice that my skin was cold; it was covered up with my hoodie anyway.

"Bella, you are beautiful and I'm not just saying that because I am your mum. You need to stop seeing yourself as ugly, Edward love you for who you are. Besides, you have a lot of Charlie in you, and he was still good looking for his age last time I saw him."

"Thanks for that mum." I said sarcastically. Phil then woke up.

"Morning Bella."

"Morning Phil. You alright this morning?"

"Yes thanks. You?"

"Yes thank you. Renée I'm just going to get a coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you honey."

"Bella? You want anything?"

"No thanks Phil."

"Alright then." Phil then left the room.

"So mum, how is Meaghan?"

"She's fine. Do you want to see the picture?"

"There's a picture now?!"

"Yea, here." She then handed me a picture of Meaghan's scan. This was going to be my little sister. It wasn't a proper picture but she was already cute.

"She's beautiful mum." I leaned down to her stomach where there was now a small bump.

"I can't wait to meet you Meaghan." I said to Renée's stomach.

"Oph!"

"Mum, what's wrong?!"

"Nothing. Someone is just saying hello back."

"She has already started kicking?!"

"Yes. Just this second. She must like you already."

I couldn't believe it. She already knew who I was.

"Mum, I will be back soon. I'm just going to go tell Edward about her kicking."

"Alright. I will see you soon."

I kissed my mum on the cheek and went off to find Edward. I had a feeling he would be with Carlisle because I hadn't seen wither of them. I went to find Carlisle's office on the second floor.

I went up to the door but before I opened it I heard Carlisle and Edward talking about something, and by the sound of it, something important.

"They are coming soon Edward. They heard about Bella's power and they want her to join them."

"Can't you do anything Carlisle?! Her power isn't even under proper control yet. She is still dangerous."

"I'm sorry Edward but there is nothing I can do. I am just one man who isn't as powerful as the Volturi. Just because we are friends does not mean I can tell them what to do."

The Volturi. Now there was a name that I would never forget. Ever since that time in Italy, I had never forgotten them. The way they looked at me, as if I were the most fascinating thing they had seen.

I couldn't stand the thought of the Volturi being here while my mum was like this.

"Excuse me. When Dr Cullen-or his son-come out could you please tell them that Bella has left." I asked the secretary who was sat at her desk.

"Sure hon."

"Thank you."

I left the hospital then. I walked into the trees near the hospital and ran.

I needed to clear my head. So I jus ran and ran. I didn't even know where I was running to.

I stopped when I came near a small cliff. It over looked a wider forest of trees. I let my legs hang over the side and rested my head in my hands.

_Bella what are you going to do? _ I asked myself.

"Bella?" I heard from behind me.

"Go away!" I didn't look back to know who it was. Of course Edward would come looking for me to see what was wrong.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong."

"You should know. You were talking about it Carlisle."

"You heard that?"

"Well I didn't read your mind."

"Bella, I didn't want to worry you. That's why I went to go talk to Carlisle in his office."

"Why does God hate me? What have I ever done to deserve all of this?!"

"Bella, you have done nothing wrong." I stood up then to face him.

"Don't act like I haven't done anything Edward! You know I have!"

"Bella, just calm down please."

"Why should I?!"

"You will do something you don't want to do Bella, that's why."

He was right. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me and I hated it. I then fell to my knees and started hitting the ground.

"I HATE THIS! I can't take it anymore!" I was screaming inside and I wished that I could cry. Small stones were starting to move around me and some were moving past me over the edge of the small cliff.

"I should just let the Volturi come for me and force them to kill me."

"Bella, don't say that. You know that's not what you want."

I heard Edward walk towards me slowly. I was still angry, but this time at myself and what I had let myself become. A monster, that can't control her powers.

The anger was becoming too much by now and it felt like I was going to explode any moment. Edward's hand was then on my shoulder and it all happened to fast.

The anger had become too much and I could not control the telekinesis. It had pushed Edward back, forcing him into the closest tree. The tree snapped and he went flying into the three trees behind that one before he finally stopped and lay on the floor still for a moment.

Shock washed over me and took the place of my anger.

"Oh my God! Edward!" I ran over to him as quickly as possible and started to check him over to make sure I hadn't caused too much damage. I then helped him to sit up straight and there was pain on his face. I had hurt Edward in so many ways and I felt awful.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I couldn't control it! Please forgive me. Please."

Edward was about to talk but then gasped like there was a sharp pain somewhere. He then clenched his ribs.

"It's alright Bella-ah!"

"Stay still" I lifted up his shirt and saw an imprint of my hand on the side of his body. There were several bruises on his torso and a cut. I didn't even know that vampires could get cuts.

"This is all, my fault. I am so sorry Edward. I was just so angry I couldn't hold it in any more."

"Bella, you're forgiven…we need to work on your control…can you help me up?"

I pulled him up then so he could stand and we started to walk forward.

"I need to get…Carlisle."

"Wait."

"Bella what are you- Ow!"

I placed my hand in the shape where my hand imprint was and focussed. I focused on healing him, to make his body what it was before I hurt him. I didn't want him in pain and I didn't want to see any reminder of this.

"Is that any better?" I asked scared of the outcome.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Edward I am sorry, if you can forgive me-"

"Let's just forget about this, ok?"

"Ok…"

We continued to walk back to the hospital but in silence.

"So…um…what are we planning on doing about the Volturi's visit?"

"I'm not sure. You could deny the offer, but they would probably persuade you into joining. Or you could join. Or…we could practise your control and see if that would work."

"How exactly?"

"You could counter attack their attacks if they try to attack or you could 'persuade' them to leave."

"Would that work?"

"It might. I will ask Carlisle. See what he thinks will be best."

We were silent again. I didn't know what else to say or do. Then I remembered that I was supposed to meet Jacob soon.

"Edward, what time is it?!"

"Ten to six. Why?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone."

"Jacob?"

"…yes. He just wants to talk. If I need you I will call you, I promise."

"…Alright. I will see you soon then."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then I ran. We were going to meet each other a few feet inward the forest near my old house. I got there in just enough time, but Jacob wasn't there yet. So I sat on a broken tree and waited for him.

It gave me a chance to think things through though. I thought about ways in which to keep the Volturi away, how I could control my power, if Jacob and I could still be friends and then a light of hope shot through all these depressing thoughts when I thought of Renée and Meaghan.

There was rustling of leaves behind me then and I jumped up from the tree I was sitting on and faced where the sound came from. Jacob then came through the trees, with no shirt or shoes on, as usual.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Jake."

**Phew! Right after this chapter the next one is going to get slightly O.O.C BUT not much. Any questions just ask. Also if you just want to comment because you like the story, go right ahead. Next chapter will be on A.S.A.P but I have a lot of work to do at the moment because I have about four pieces of coursework/ essay's to write. So it will be on when I find time. Anyway, I'm going off to sleep now. So good night from England. Love Victoria. P.S Just in case some people are thinking I am a huge fan of twilight (which I am) My name is actually Victoria and I don't just write it because I am mad about Vampires. That was just to clear some things up because some people were getting confused. So anyway, night. xxxxx**


	34. Jacob

**Next chapter is here. God I have no time at all. Oh well, I only have three more weeks until Christmas holidays, then I have 13 days of torture to deal with. But that's what you do when you love your friends. Even if it means missing out on Twilight…*sobs* I'm alright. Anyway here is Jacob's pov. Enjoy.**

"Hi Bella." I said from the trees.

"Hey Jake." She must have been thinking about something important because she seemed distant and deep in thought.

"Are you ok Bells?" I asked approaching her. I could only get so far before I could smell her. It was awful but still smelt like Bella.

"I've just had a bad day, that's all. But anyway how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks…Look, Bella…I actually wanted to…apologise for my reactions that day. I didn't mean to but…it took my by surprise and I wasn't prepared."

"It's ok Jake." She wasn't looking at me when she said that, instead she was staring at the sky.

"Ok Bella, what is wrong with you?" I was slightly concerned but still defensive.

"Jake…If I asked you to do something for me…would you do it?"

I was cautious when I answered. I didn't know what it would be that she wanted me to do.

"That depends on what it is."

She then took a deep sigh. "Jacob, I…I need you to…kill me."

"What?"

"Please Jacob."

"I can't believe I am hearing this."

"Jacob, please. It's the only way I can keep people safe."

"No! I won't do it!"

"Jacob you have to."

"No I don't. I…I can't Bella. I just can't."

"Why not? This is what you were made for."

"Because…Because I still…love you." I couldn't believe she was asking me to kill her. What had made her so determined to die. What was so bad that she was willing to kill herself so that she could keep people safe?

"Jacob, please don't go there."

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't kill you."

She then got slightly angrier. I knew I was going to need to be careful after what Edward had told me last time about her powers.

"Look Jacob, I am dangerous."

"Not anymore dangerous then the Cullen's."

"You don't understand Jacob. I am the most dangerous vampire alive."

"You can't be. You just have telekinesis."

"No I don't. Jacob my power is that I can have any power I want. I could do anything I wanted just with a simple thought."

"Prove it."

"Don't be so argumentative."

"I just want proof."

She took an angry sigh and looked at the tree closest to me. It then froze to solid ice and Bella flicked her finger at the air. Somehow, even though she was several metres away from this tree, it shattered into a million pieces.

"Is that enough proof?"

I gulped in confirmation.

"Then you understand why I need to die."

I just stood there. For once, I was actually scared slightly by a vampire.

"Jacob. The Volturi are coming for me. To make me a part of there cult. Who knows what they would make me do with this power. I could hurt innocent people and I don't want to do that."

I took a deep breath even though the smell of Bella made my nose burn.

"Bella, I am not going to kill you. I know you, and you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"You don't know how wrong you are Jake…Before I met up with you…I hurt Edward, physically."

I thought of this as a good thing but then I replace him with an innocent person. This was not good. If she hurt him with his hard skin then she could crush a human easily.

"Can't you control your power at all?"

"I don't know Jacob. I'm so angry all the time at the moment and I can't handle it."

"Can't you try?"

"I don't know Jake. I could probably try, but I don't think it would help."

"Well you could-"I heard Sam howl then. "Not now. Bella I'm sorry but I have to go. Sam is calling."

"Alright Jake. I understand. But Jacob, before you go I need you to promise me. If this power gets too much and I hurt too many people, you need to kill me. Do you understand?"

I sighed in defeat. "I promise Bella."

"Thank you Jacob." She then changed somehow and looked human again.

"How did you…?" then I remembered her power. She moved closer to me and she smelt normal again. She then got a few centimetres away from me and kissed me on the cheek. To my shock, she wasn't cold. She was warm again.

"Cool trick?"

"Very cool." Sam howled again. "I will talk to you some other time Bella."

"Bye Jake."

I was then running back the way I had come. I don't know how I was going to hide this from them. If Sam saw this then he would take it into his own hands. If that happened then there were two outcomes. The first was that Bella would die. The second was that Bella would either hurt or kill Sam. This needed a lot of explaining.

**Tell me what you though. Any questions don't forget to ask. I will update as soon as I can. Bye.**


	35. Explaining

**OMG!!! I SAW TWILIGHT ON FRIDAY AND I WAS IN LOVE! I took 10 of my friends to see it; three of which had not read the book before, and they all loved it! I was a little annoyed at some of the scenes they took out and little bits they changed but I still loved it. I'm going to see it again on the 30****th**** with MeggyCullen because she is coming over again. I know I said I was going to see it with her but my friend Karina gets the story mixed up sometimes and asks a lot of questions which I then have to explain to her. For example when she read twilight, she asked me this question, "Victoria, does Edward still have his human parts?" I didn't know what she meant at first but she was talking about his lower half. Anyway, I am writing the other story I mentioned before as we speak and I have some bad news. This story is going to have to come to an end soon. I think it will end in about five more chapters but don't worry; I have plans to write a sequel to it soon. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

J.P.O.V

As I ran through the trees, I could hear Sam and the others telling me to hurry up. I tried not to think of what had just happened with Bella and I was finding it hard. I was almost there and then I saw them. They were in a semi-circle at the cliff top.

_Jacob, where have you been? _Sam asked me.

_I was with Bella. We needed to talk. _I was trying very hard not to think of her showing me her powers but I was finding it very difficult.

_Jacob what are you trying to hide from us?_

_Nothing._

_Jacob, you will tell me what you are hiding. _Sam was using his alpha power and I had no choice but to obey.

I played the memory of what had just happened.

_Well, if she wants to die, then I say we kill her. _It was Leah who spoke first and I growled at her.

_Jacob, stop. We need to kill her for the safety of man kind._

_We can't kill her though Sam. She is trying to control it and besides if she can have any power she wants then-_

_Then she is a danger to us all! Jacob you can't let your feelings for her get in the way. _

_Sam, just give her a chance. She is trying. If she can control it, then she isn't as big a danger then the others._

Everyone was quiet for a long moment as Sam thought about this.

_She can live for now. You may all leave now. _There was something about the way Sam said that, which I didn't trust.

Everyone left then and I just stayed at the cliff side and looked out at the ocean. It was almost night and I should have been heading back home. I went home anyway even though I didn't want to.

I ran back to the house and was there in a few minutes.

"Hey Jake. Bella called for you a few minutes ago. She told me to tell you, 'thanks

Jake'."

"Thanks for the message dad. I'm gna head off to bed now I think."

"Alright son. I will see you in the morning."

"Night dad." I was just about at my room when the phone rang. I ran to get it and jumped on the sofa to reach it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jacob, its Edward. I need your help."

"Why do you need my help?" He wasn't the person I was hoping to talk to.

"It's about Bella."

"What's happened? Is she okay?"

"She's gone."

I dropped the phone then and ran out side taking off my clothes as quickly as possible and went wolf mode. There was a feeling inside me that was forcing me to protect her, no matter what.

I had a bad feeling about what I would have to do.

**Let's see if people can guess what has happened to Bella. Next chapter will be on soon. If it isn't but by Thursday, then I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Happy Holiday's people. Much Love Victoria. xxxx**


	36. Christmas Notice

**Hey guys it's Victoria here (duh). Just wanted to say Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate christmas then HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Also for any Australian readers, HAPPY BOXING DAY! Right this is just a short update and a holiday greeting. I opened my presents today and i have a new laptop, so I am going to be able to put my stories on here without having to put them on my dads computer, but there is also a down side. I might have to type up some of my other stories again if i cnt get them on my USB but the next chapter will be on soon i promise. Probably tomorrow because I'm not really doing anything. So enjoy the rest of the holiday season and I will try getting this on tomorrow. Bye. xxxx**


	37. Run Jake

**So I have a new story up at the moment, it's called Newborn Blood and it would be nice if you could check it out and tell me what you think. I hope you all had a really nice Christmas and I hope you all have a wonderful new year. Anyway, here you go. **

J.P.O.V

I was running as fast as I could to find Bella. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, so twisting and painful because I knew what had happened. I knew that I couldn't trust Sam when he was talking about leaving Bella. The way he said it made me feel like I couldn't trust him.

"_Sam, please just get it over with." _I heard Bella say through Sam's thoughts.

_SAM, LEAVE HER ALONE! _

_Jacob, stay out of this. You know she is dangerous and you know this has to be done._

_No! _I ran out of the trees as fast as I could and slammed into Sam..He went flying into the closest tree and it shattered into millions of pieces.

"Jacob, what are you doing?!" Sam was getting up so I ran and started trying to make him back away.

_Sam, leave her. She is doing no one harm. _

_Jacob, stop. I order you._

I felt the force of his command suddenly dump on me.

_I will not stop until this madness has stopped! You can tell me to stop, you can tell me to kill her, you could even tell me to hurt her badly, but I will NEVER do it when it involves Bella._

_YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!_

_YES I DO! I AM THE RIGHTFUL LEADER NOT YOU! I HAVE MY FREE WILL!_

Sam and I didn't take our eyes away from each other as we moved. Sam was backing away slightly.

_Fine Jacob. If you want to risk the safety of everyone, then fine. I will not be responsible for your mistake. _

_Sam, just give her a chance. How would you feel if it was Emily?_

He was silent as he considered this.

_Fine. She will be left. But Jacob, you will have to keep your promise to her. _

_I will._

Sam was backing away now into the trees and it was just Bella and I on the cliff.

"Wow. That was some argument you two had." I gave her a look suggesting how she knew.

"I was curious. I listened in. Sorry."

I calmed myself down then and turned back to human me. Luckily Bella wasn't looking so I still had my privacy.

"Why didn't you let him kill me Jake?"

"You know why. Besides, your lover called me, he was really worried."

"I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't beat yourself up Bella. I'm here to protect you."

"Thanks Jake. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes."

"No problem Bells. Now, I think you should get home. Edward is probably worried to death."

"Funny joke Jake. I will text you later."

"Bye Bells." She was then running back home. This was ridiculous, I was protecting my mortal enemy, but I was kind of enjoying it. Strange.

I decided to walk home that night. It was a clear night for once and you could see all the stars and the moon. I felt at peace with Earth looking at the sky by myself. It was soothing and made me forget about my problems. The peace was broken by my phone.

It was a text from Bella. She had only left about two seconds ago.

_Hey Jake. Thanks again for helping me. Edward says thank you too, and if there is anything he can do for you, he will do it. Well with restrictions. Talk to you later, Bella xxx_

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued to look at the sky.

**Ok bad ending I know, and it is late, I also know that. But I have had my mocks and revision so I put it on now when I should be sleeping because I have a German and physics test in the morning. But I couldn't sleep and I wanted to get this on for you. So anyway, review and why not check out my new story, new blood. Let me feel the love people. I will try and get another chapter on soon. Bye**


	38. Update

**Ok guys I know I have been a bad person for not uploading for like ages, but I have had no inspiration and no time. But here is some good news. I have inspiration again. I'm on holiday at the moment in Orlando Florida and I have some inspiration again. So I am working on a chapter now for both We Need Control and Newborn Blood. So please don't lose faith in me and I am so sorry that I haven't been on. But I'm back now so please don't be mad at me. Many thanks. Victoria xx**


	39. Helping Emmett

**OMG! Is it? It can't be! A NEW CHAPTER OF WE NEED CONTROL?! IT IS! *angels sing*. Wow guys how long has it been? I am a bad person for not posting any more chapters, but I have been super busy with a tone of stuff and have had no time what so ever. So here we go.**

B.P.O.V

When I arrived back home with Edward after having my life threatened by Sam and saved by Jacob I decided to get my phone out and thank him.

"Let's see here. Message. Open. New."

"Who are you texting?" Edward asked as we walked up the stairs to our room.

"Jacob. Just thanking him for saving me today thanks all."

"Can you please tell him I say thank you and if there is anything he wants me to do I will try to do it. But there are restrictions."

"Restrictions?"

"It's kind of a long story. He'll understand what it means."

"Alright, if you say so." I said as I wrote down my text. Then I pressed send at the same time I collapsed on the bed. Edward followed and we both lay on the bed staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm thinking of a number between one and two hundred. What's my number?" I asked him. It was fair if I asked him, after all he couldn't read my mind, but I could.

"Hmm. Well it could be a few numbers. Could I have a clue?"

"Let me think about that one...fine. The number I am thinking of has something to do with you and me."

He took a deep breath, now concentration so hard that he looked like he was about to make his eyes pop out of their sockets.

"Seventeen." He said almost positive. He was right.

"How did you get it?" I asked just to see if he randomly pulled a number out of the air.

"When we first met, we were both seventeen, well sort of. That was the happiest memory with a number I could think of and I knew you wouldn't choose a number that brought back bad memories."

He really did know me. It was moments like this when I realised that we were perfect for each other, and that we wouldn't be happy with anyone else in the world. No Mike's, Jessica's, Rosalie's, Jacob's, that Denali coven girl. No one but us.

We sat there kissing in silence for about an hour, then Emmett came barging into the room and jumped on the bed where Edward and I were laying.

"EDWARD YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, I am right next to you. YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"But this is an emergency!"

"Well can't it wait? I'm kind of busy here."

"Please Edward I am begging you!"

"Why what did you do? Break Rosalie's ivory hair brush?"

Emmett was silent.

"Oh no! Emmett, please tell me you are joking!"

Emmett shook his head.

"I didn't mean to. I wanted to see what the big deal was about this brush, so I tried it on my hair, but it got stuck. So I pulled and pulled on it and...Well the handle snapped."

There was a sudden scream from down the hall.

"WHO THE HELL BROKE MY-...EMMETT!"

"Well, it was nice knowing you bro." Emmett said as he walked slowly to the door with his head down.

"Emmett! Wait!" I said jumping off the bed.

"I can help." I said to him with a smile on my face. Before I knew it I was being swung around in a bear hug.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you sis?!"

"No. But if you want my help you, you will need to let go of me." Emmett then carefully put me back on the floor.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Emmett asked looking at me, then Edward.

"Don't look at me, I can't read her mind." Edward said with the same look of confusion as Emmett.

"Just trust me alright. Remember, I'm full of surprises." I then shut my eyes and froze time. Cory I know but I was the only way I could actually fix the brush without Rosalie snapping my head off.

I then ran to Rosalie's room and took the brush from her hand, and the handle from her other hand. I held them in one hand and both pieces floated up into the air. They then joined together like magnets. The brush then floated back down into Rosalie's hand and I walked back to my room. I snapped my fingers and everything was back to normal.

"Well what are you going to do?!" Emmett asked. He didn't have any idea what had just happened. No one did.

"EMMETT! Wait....what the hell? NEVER MIND...." Rosalie shouted with the sound of confusion in her voice.

"Please tell me what you just did." Emmett begged. I could tell Edward wanted to know as well, but he didn't say anything.

"All I did was froze time then fixed her brush. That's all."

"That is so cool. Thank you so much Bells. I can live for another hundred years now." He then kissed me and ran out.

I walked back to the bed where Edward was still sitting and collapsed on the bed with a big sigh. I shut my eyes and listened to the music that was playing in the background. It was the song we danced to at prom.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked standing up and holding his hand out to me.

"Why not?" I said sitting up holding his hand.

We danced around the room both completely happy. I kept my head on his shoulder, and my feet on his, just like I did at prom.

"I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered back in his and he kissed my neck.

**I am actually listening to flightless bird American mouth right now that is why I wanted to include it in the last bit. Besides I thought it was cute. Anyway tell me what you think and please check out my other story. Thanks guys. Also I think I might be leaving this story here. I will think about it but if I do leave it here don't worry I will continue another story in another story. This one is just getting a little long that's all. Thanks again guys.**


	40. NOTE

**Hey guys. Have you ever wanted to know what the author of one of these stories looks like or wanted to chat with them? Well now you can if you want. I have a BlogTV account now which I set up to watch and talk to people on there, but you know I wanted to talk to you guys. So if you want to join me I'm on now. My link is ****.com/People/VictoriaTourse****. Come and chat. Would be great to talk to some readers and get their ideas. See you there. **


	41. OK Guys help neededimportant news

**Guess what you guys.........I'M MAKING A SEQUEL TO WE NEED CONTROL!!!! Now I need a little help. See basically I need a title for the sequel because I can't think of one. I have the plot and I know where it will all go but I don't know what to call it so if you have any ideas please tell me. So anyway here is the small preview of the story.**

"Edward...I...I don't want to die" I said as I lay on the floor still in agonising pain from Jane. Edward held me in his arms looking down at me with pain in his eyes. I could hear the faint growling sound from the rest of my family but I was too busy looking into Edward's eyes and trying to keep my mind off what had just happened.

"Don't worry love, you won't die, none of it is real." Edward had pulled me closer to his chest and my mind suddenly went back to Italy when I was reunited with Edward.

"Come now Edward, surely you know by now that you will never win. Why not join us; we will not harm you or your beloved Bella. We could use her anyway." I could hear Aro say. I knew he was closer to me then he sounded but I was in too much pain.

"Tell Jane to stop and then we will talk." Edward barked at Aro without looking away from me.

"Jane...create a less painful experience but don't remove it completely."

Edward growled.

"Edward....just talk to him....it isn't as bad now..." I was trying not to gasp as I spoke. It still hurt yes but the pain had only softened slightly.

He kissed my head and moved away reluctantly from me towards Aro.

But before I knew it my body was burning, it was a mixture of burnings there was pain and a pleasant burning but I could not control them.

"BELLA!"


End file.
